Royai - High School
by MilennaCaceres
Summary: Universo alternativo, Royai, en la ciudad de Tokyo/Japon, basado en el anime "Lovely Complex" Recomendacion: Si aun no han visto el anime no lo hagan hasta terminar el fanfic xD
1. Verano En Primero! Quiero un novio!

**Riza narra:**  
 _"He sido muy buena con la punteria desde pequeña, cuando hacemos fila, siempre me ponen primera por eso, casualmente me apellido Hawkeye, mi nombre es Riza,_  
 _y vivo con mi padre."_

En la formacion: ***Ronquidos...ronquidos...ronquidos...***

Director: **Bueno, las vacaciones de verano comenzaran ma ana, tienen que cuidar mucho de sus salud, sobre todo los chicos de tercero, que tendran que prepararse para los examenes, tengan cuidado para no resfriarse, los de primero tambien deben tener cuidado.** \- Si, Riza se habia quedado dormida, pero...de la nada desperto.

 **-DEMONIOS! TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS QUE INVOQUE HAN SIDO DESTRUIDOS**!-Grito.

Llamo la atencion de todo, cuando se dio cuenta ya todos la estaban mirando.

 **-Eh?** -Se pregunto mientras miraba hacia todas partes.

Todos los que estaban en el colegio empezaron a reir sin parar.  
Entre todos los que estaban riendo habia un chico peli y ojinegro, el unico que se mantenia serio.

 **-Es tonta?** -Se pregunto.  
Estaba lloviendo, y todos los alumnos se mantenian en sus salas de clases mientras tenian algo de tiempo libre, Riza estaba en la oficina de su profesor.

- **Y te haz quedado toda la noche jugando videojuegos no?** -Pregunto el maestro.

- **Lo siento...jajaja...** -Rio Riza nerviosa.

Al fondo estaba el mismo pelinegro intentando alcanzar un libro en el estante.

- **Eso no es muy femenino que digamos.** -Dijo su profesor.- **Te haz quedado dormida de pie? Eres una jirafa o que?** -Pregunto.

- **Puede que lo fuera en mi vida anterior jajaja.-** Dijo Riza.

El pelinegro seguia esforzandose en vano.

- **Muy bien, como te crees tan graciosa como castigo tendras que venir a clases desde mañana**.-Dijo su profesor.

- **Anda ya! Las vacaciones son desde mañana!** -Reclamo Riza.

- **Te quedaras sin vacaciones, tendras que venir a las clases de recuperacion.-** Dijo su profesor.

- **Pero..**.-Dijo Riza.

- **No me repliques.** -Ordeno el profesor.- **Puedes irte.** -Dijo.

 _"Ser tan buena con la punteria en realidad no tiene ninguna ventaja, siempre te reclaman por todo a causa de eso"_ Penso Riza.

El pobre pelinegro seguia intentando sin ningun resultado. Se paro en una silla al lado del pelinegro y le paso lo que necesitaba.

- **Aqui tienes**!-Le dijo al bajarse de la silla pasandole el libro.

- **Te estas burlando?** -Pregunto el chico.

- **Eh oido que quieres entrar al club de baloncesto, muy bien, Don Mujeres.** -Le dijo Riza amablemente.

\- **ME LLAMO ROY! RETRASADA!** -Le dijo el pelinegro tomando el libro, claro, era mas alto que Riza, pero menos inteligente que ella.- **Apartate, arma humana.** -Le dijo llendose.

- **Aqui lo tiene, profe.** -Le dijo Roy pasandole el libro al profesor.

- **Ah, gracias.** -Le dijo el profesor.

- **Estaba siendo amable y te he ayudado! Como puedes darte la vuelta y llamarme arma humana?** -Se quejo Riza con un tic de enojo en su cabeza.

- **Si quieres puedo llamarte kyoshinhei!** -Le dijo Roy mirandola con una cara de burla.

(PD: Kyoshinhei es el Gran Dios Robot de la pelicula Nausicaa, de Miyazaki)

- **Calla, mujeriego.** -Le dijo Riza con sus mano por su cintura.

- **Quieres pelea?** -Pregunto Roy agachandose hasta la altura de Riza, que no era mucho para agacharse a decir verdad.

- **Pues hagamoslo**!-Le respondio Riza.

- **Muy bien, Royai...** -Dijo su profesor.

- **A quien llamas asi?**!-Le preguntaron los dos en coro, se miraron con cara de odio y luego devolvieron la vista al directo.- **Por favor deje de llamarme asi!** -Repitieron de nuevo.

 **Riza narra:** _"El Royai...La primera vez que Bradley-Sensei nos llamo asi fue el primer dia de clases"_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

- **Nadie quiere ser el delegado de clase?** -Pregunto Bradley.- **A ver, Que tal el Royai?** -Volvio a preguntar.- **Los delegados seran Roy y Riza.** -Dijo.

Los otros dos se miraron y pusieron cara de odio.

- **Queee!**?-Pregunto el duo.

\- **Hola!** -Dijo el duo en el escenario. (imaginacion de ambos)

\- Que demonios?!-Pregunto el duo con un tic en su cabeza, mientras se empujaban para salir por la puerta.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

* * *

- **Que haces? Me gustaria salir.** -Dijo Riza mientras empujaba a Roy.

- **Aparta, Metralladora.** -Le respondio Roy.

- **Pues apartate tu Mujeriego.** -Le dijo Riza.

- **Bueno. Aqui se acaba la discucion de pareja.** -Dijo Bradley.

\- **No somos pareja!** -Le dijo el duo.

* * *

Ya era la salida del colegio y era el mediodia, como que entraban a la ma ana. Riza iva caminando con sus amigas Winry y Gracia.

- **Las clases de verano son basura.-** Dijo Winry.

- **Winry, haz suspendido los examenes es inevitable.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Bueno, mi ni o va al instituto para entrenar en el equipo de baloncesto, asi que no importa.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Edward? Eso esta bien.-Dijo Riza.** - **Ah...como me gustaria conseguir un novio.** -Se lamento.- **No. Me conformo con que me guste alguien...** -Dijo.

- **Gracia, eres de lo mas extraña, te apuntaste por tu cuenta.** -Dijo Winry.- **Es normal viniendo de la mejor del curso.** -Termino.

- **Piensas totalmente diferente al resto.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Es que no queria separarme de mis amigas.** -Dijo Gracia.

- **Jajajaja.** -Rio Winry.

- **Vaya, vaya. Ya lo entiendo**.-Dijo Riza.

- **Oye, eh oido que en las clases de verano reagrupan a todos los cursos, me pregunto si alli habra algun chico lindo.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Mientras que no tenga que aguantar al mujeriego de Roy todo esta bien.** -Dijo Riza.

- **No me gustan los chicos que no conosco.** -Dijo Gracia.

* * *

En la clase de recuperacion...  
Estaba Roy en un asiento, estaba Riza parada al lado de el, el la miro con una cara de sorprendido, y ella tenia los ojos en blanco y la nariz sombreada de azul.

- **Que haces tu aqui!?** -Pregunto Roy poniendose de pie.

\- **Eso mismo te digo yo!** -Respondio Riza.

- **Ah, claro, olvidaba que Roy es un cateto.** -Dijo sentandose en su asiento, el unico y ultimo vacio cerca de sus amigas, tenia una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

- **No tienes derecho a decirme eso!** -Le reclama el pelinegro.

- **Yo solo estoy aqui porque me heche a roncar en la ceremonia de graduacion!** -Le respondio Riza con un contraataque.

- **Eso no es para estar orgullosos!** -Le dijo Roy.

- **Yo almenos no suspendi!** -Contraataco Riza.

- **Ponserse a roncar esta mal visto!** -Siguio Roy.

En eso entra Bradley a la sala de clases.

- **Royai, Van a estar interpretando su repertorio en pleno verano?** -Pregunto Bradley.

- **Le he dicho que no me llame asi!** -Le reclamo el duo.

- **Winry! Cambiame el lugar!** -Le dijo Riza a su amiga. Pero lo que vio le hizo cambiar de opinion.

- **Winry...** -Le decia Edward, que estaba justo en un asiento atras de el.

- **Ed...-** Le decia ella, estaban tomados de la mano.

- **Ya veo...** -Dijo Riza, giro para donde estaba Gracia.

- **Eh...Sentarme al lado de un chico...** -Le dijo esta.

- **Si, no puedes hacerlo,ya entendi...** -Le dijo Riza.

Demonios, no le quedo de otra que sentarse al lado del chico que no soportaba.

 _"Esto...no deberia estar pasando"_ Penso ella.

- **Este el peor verano de mi vida...** -Dijo mientras suspiraba, miraba hacia el techo, tenia la boca totalmente abierta y salia algo que parecia ser niebla de su boca.

 _"Me pregunto si habra algun chico bueno..."_ Recordo.

En eso entra un chico pelinegro y de ojos aceituna, tenia lentes.

- **Disculpe el retraso.** -Dijo de lo mas alegre. y como de costumbre, entro sin siquiera tocar.

- **Ah, Maes, Maes Hughes, No?** -Pregunto Bradley.- **Aun no eh pasado lista llegas a tiempo.** -Dijo.

Hughes paso a la sala de clases.

- **Empezare por la clase 1, Abe!** -Empezo a llamar Bradley.

Mientras que el profesor seguia llamando la lista, Riza se dedico a observar a Maes.

- **Me puedo sentar detras tuyo?** -Pregunto Hughes con una sonrisa.

- **C-Claro! Sientate por favor.** -Le dijo Riza, se trabo un poco.

- **Si te sientas detras de Hawkeye terminaras con una bala en la cabezaaaaaa.** -Dijo Roy interrumpiendo el momento.

- **Cierra el pico Roy**!-Le dijo ella.- **Lo siento, soy un poco torpe aveces pero tengo muy buena punteria, por eso lo dice, jajaja...** -Rio nerviosa.

- **No hay problema.** -Le dijo Maes.

Riza sintio como si una flecha de amor atravesara su cerebro. _" ES AMOR! ESTE PUEDE SER EL MEJOR VERANO!_ " Penso.  
Tenia sus dos manos en su mejilla, miraba perdida al techo y sonreia con la boca abierta, salian corazoncitos de ella, Roy la estaba viendo, y sonrio con cara de diablo.  
Habia llegado la hora de salida y todos se despedian, conocian y demas, Riza obsevaba perdidamente a Maes.  
Mientras se derretia pensaba _"Esto es de ensueño"_

- **Que mosca le pico?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **No lo se...** -Dijo Gracia.

- **Oye, oye, querida, tengo algo que contarte.** -Le dijo Roy, tenia una mano en su cintura y con la otra le hacia un "Ok"- **Que tal si vienes conmigo por el camino?** -Pregunto.

- **Mujeriego, eres un delincuente o que?** -Le pregunto Riza.

- **Callate!** -Le dijo Roy.

- **Y porque tendria que juntarme contigo despues de clase?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante y no puedo decirlo aqui.** -Dijo Roy con una mirada coqueta.

- **Que raro. ¿Que es?.** -Pregunto Riza curiosa.

* * *

En un McDonals estaba el Royai.

- **A ti te gustan los chicos como Maes no?** -Pregunto Roy con una papa frita en su boca.

Riza empezo a hacer burbujas en sus bebida por la pregunta.

- **Q-QUE?** -Pregunto ella.

Roy solo se mataba de la risa.

- **Eres como un libro abierto!** -Dijo entre risas.

- **Como lo haz descubierto?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Lo llevas escrito en la cara.** -Dijo Roy.

"Maes Hughes, amor a primera vista" Eso parecia estar escrito en la cara de Riza.

- **Vas a chantajearme o algo asi?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Que va, yo soy un hombre legal, es que resulta que tengo la intencion de hacerme amigo de Maes, tal vez pueda ayudarte.** -Dijo Roy.

- **En serio?!** -Pregunto Riza, parada y con sus manos sobre la mesa.

- **Claro que si!** -Le dijo Roy.

- **Genial!** -Le dijo ella.

- **Jajajaja.** -Rio Roy.

- **Oye Roy, resulta que eres un buen chico.** -Le dijo Riza de lo mas feliz.

- **Y acabas de darte cuenta idiota?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Y yo que pensaba quen eras alguien que tenia algo en contra de las jirafas en su vida pasada.** -Le dijo una maravillada Riza.

- **Que dices de las jirafas?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Bueno, corramos un tupido velo.** -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- **Bien! Invito yo asi que pide lo que quieras!** -Dijo Riza.

- **Un menu tamaño super!** -Grito Roy.

- **Dejamelo a mi!** -Grito Riza.

- **Y...** -Dijo un sonrojado Roy.

- **Y?** -Pregunto Riza - **Gracia...** -Dijo sonrojado.

- **EH?** -Riza se acerco a Roy.- **Gracia es de tu tipo?** -Pregunto.

- **Eres tonta? Pero si es kawaii!** -Dijo Roy.

- **Desde el punto de vista de una chica si, es bastante kawaii pero...Bueno supongo que es una mas de la lista.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Que te pasa?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **La verdad es que tengo que darte una mala noticia.** -Dijo Riza poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- **Que noticia?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **A Gracia no le gustan los chicos.** -Le dijo Riza en seco.

- **En serio?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Pues si.** -Le dijo Riza.

- **Que kawai!-** Dijo Roy.

- **Eh?** -Dijo Riza.

- **Que mas da que no le gusten los chicos!** -Grito Roy.- **Tal vez igual le guste alguna vez!** -Grito.

- **Bueno pues como quieras.-** Dijo Roy.

- **Vamos! Me esforzare mucho!** -Dijo Roy dando golpes de pu os como si estuviera entrenando para ser boxeador.

- **Asunto resuelto.** -Dijo Riza.

* * *

- **La piscina?** -Pregunto Gracia.

- **Si!** -Dijo Riza.

- **Ed y yo tambien iremos**.-Dijo una alegre Winry.

- **Va a ser divertido.** -Dijo Edward.

- **Y tambien...Um...Va a venir un amigo mio espero que no te moleste.** -Dijo Riza con una cara diabolica y un aura azul de fondo.

* * *

Hughes iba subiendo las escaleras cuando de repente...

- **Oye...Hugheeeeees.** -Le dijo Roy desde arriba.

El pobre de Maes solo lo miro con curiosidad.

- **Seamos amigooooos...** -Dijo Roy desde arriba, tenia sus dos brazos en sus cintura y una cara literalmente diabolica.  
A Maes se le aparecieron las rayitas azules en su frente.

* * *

Ya en la piscina.

- **Ahhhhhhhh.** -Dijo Riza con ojos estrellitas y obviamente, con bikini, tenia su cabello recogido con una pinza.

- **Ahhhhhhhh.** -Dijo Roy en traje de ba o, abrazando un flotador de pescado.

- **Es la piscina!** -Dijeron en coro.

- **Solo es la piscina.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Tanto los alegra este lugar?-** Pregunto Edward.

- **...** -Hughes solo armo silencio.

- **Totalmente alegres!** -Dijo el Royai.

- **EH ESTADO UN A O ENTERO SIN ENTRAR EN UNA PISCINA!** -Dijo Roy tirandose al agua.

- **Y YO! Y YO!** -Grito Riza siguiendo a Roy.

- **Toma! Toma! Toma**!-Decia Roy tirandole agua a Riza.

- **Que gustito!** -Dijo Riza, cubiendose la cara.

- **Esto es genial!** -Dijeron en coro.

Cuando se dieron cuenta era ya demasiado tarde.

- **Tonta**!-Le dijo Roy a Riza pegandole con el pescado gigante.- No es momento de hacer el tonto!-Dijo.

- **Lo mismo te digo!** -Reclamo Riza.- **Estaba tan feliz que olvide mi objetivo.** -Aclaro.

- **Hughes!** -Dijo llendo hacia el.

- **EH?** -Pregunto el de un modo muy feliz.

- **Vamos, vente a nadar**.-Le dijo Riza.

- **PUES VAMOS!** -Dijo Maes llevandola de alli a toda velocidad.

Despues de un largo silencio incomodo...

 _"QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?"_ Pensaba Riza.

- **Oye, Riza, ven aqui un minuto.** -Le dijo Roy.

- **S-si, ya voy, esperame**!-Dijo Riza llendo hacia el.

- **Que demonios haces? Quedarse ahi clavada en el agua no es nada que ayude mucho que digamos.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Pero no se me ocurre que decir.** -Dijo Riza.

Y asi pasaron el dia, intentando y fallando entre ambos.

* * *

De camino a casa...

- **Oye, te parece bien que Hughes y Gracia vallan por el mismo camino?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **No tiene nada de malo ademas nosotros hacemos lo mismo, Maes es un buen chico y Gracia ya no le teme a los chicos.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Si..vamos.** -Dijo Riza caminando, Roy la siguio.

- **Oye, esforzemonos ma ana tambien ok?** -Dijo Roy.

- **Si! Alcanzaremos juntos la felicidad!** -Dijo Riza.

 **Riza narra:**  
 _"Y aunque dije eso...aun seguia teniendo esa indestructible sensacion de miedo."_

* * *

Al dia siguiente en el colegio, estaban hablando Winry y Riza, en eso llega Gracia.

- **Maes es un buen chico Verdad?** -Pregunto Gracia.

- **NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA.** -Dijo Riza.

- **No, no, no es eso.** -Dijo Gracia poniendo sus manos enfrente.

- **Es un buen chico.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Es verdad, ayer me acompaño a casa.** -Dijo Gracia.

- **Te acompaño hasta tu casa?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Siempre pense que los chicos son muy brutos pero Hughes es muy amable.** -Dijo Gracia.

- **Ah...Ya veo...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Pero ayer estabas hablando mucho con Roy, Gracia.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Bien dicho Winry!** -Dijo Riza.- **Y Roy?** -Pregunto.

- **Roy? Pues es muy facil hablar con el.** -Dijo Gracia.

- **En serio?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Seguramente es porque siempre anda con chicas y eso hace que no lo vea como un hombre.** -Dijo Gracia.

Pero Roy, estaba detras mismo de Gracia.

- **Roy Mustang...Te han hundido.** -Dijo Riza.- **Ah...que cruel.** -Dijo.

Roy estaba detras de Gracia, con un aura azul.

- **Buenos dias...** -Dijo el del aura.

- **R-Roy...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Buenos dias.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Buenos dias, Roy.** -Dijo una amable Gracia.

- **Buenos dias, Gracia, ayer me lo pase muy bien.** -Dijo Roy como si fuera un robot, incluso su cara parecia de un robot.

- **Que tenso...** -Dijo Riza con una gota de sudor en su frente.

- **J** **ajaja eres muy gracioso Roy.** -Rio Gracia.

- **Roy?** -Pregunto Riza mentras se acercaba a el, y ponia sus manos en su hombro.

- **No soy Roy, soy MariRoy, siempre estoy con mujeres por eso me llamo MariRoy.** -Dijo el otro igual de tenso.

- **Reacciona! Roy!** -Dijo Riza sacudiendolo.

- **Soy MariRoy, por favor dile al profesor que MariRoy hoy no podra ir.** -Dijo Roy, giro su cuerpo.

- **Ma-** Dijo Riza.- **MARIROY!** -Dijo Riza.

Roy estaba en la terraza del colegio, con la mirada perdida, en eso llega Riza y:

 **1°=** Le tira una piedrota en la cabeza.

 **2°=** Le da un golpe en la cara.

- **NO PUEDES RENDIRTE ASI DE FACIL, ROY MUSTANG!** -Le grito. - **Por que no? Despues de todo no soy nada para ella.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Solo no lo hagas y punto, de todas formas sin importar lo que diga la gente si te cuelga "Eso" sigues siendo un hombre.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Las mujeres no deben hablar de eso.** -Dijo Roy con una gota de sudor en su frente.

- **CALLATE! ACASO NO SIEMPRE TE DIJE QUE ERAS UN MUJERIEGO Y DEMAS COSAS? PON ESA FORTALEZA CON ELLA TAMBIEN!** -Le regaño Riza.- **Maldicion, me enfureces.** -Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

- **Ja...** -Rio Roy.- **Ese puñetazo y esa piedrotada de esta idiota me hizo abrir los ojos.** -Dijo Roy.

* * *

Cuando iba a su clase, Riza choco con Maes.

- **H-hola Hughes, Que tal?** -Pregunto.

- **Bien, pero me parecio que ayer Gracia tenia miedo.** -Dijo Hughes.

- **Es que no esta acostumbrada a estar con los chico.** -Dijo ella.

- **Lo mismo contigo, pero no se, se me hace facil habalr contigo, tal vez es porque eres violenta y no te veo como una chica.** -Dijo Hughes.

Riza quedo en blanco.

- **Oye, Gracia es una buena chica.** -Dijo un sonrojado Maes.

- **No me digas que te gusta.** -Dijo Riza.

 **-No para nada.** -Dijo Maes.

* * *

 **Riza narra:**  
 _"Era el festival de verano e invitamos a Hughes y a Gracia. Sin embargo, Gracia y Hughes parecian ser cada vez mas cercanos, el era mucho mas amable con ella que con cualquier otra persona, y Gracia perdio toda timidez con el, ni a nosotros nos confiaba algo y a el si."_

- **Me rindo.** -Dijo Riza.- **Miralos Roy, no tiene caso seguir.** -Dijo.

- **Yo tambien, me rindo.** -Dijo Roy.- **Dejemolos a solas.**

Roy y Riza se divirtieron juntos toda la noche del festival.

- **Roy? Roy?** -Dijo Riza mirando de izquierda a derecha.

- **Aqui atras.** -Dijo el pelinegro.

- **Oh me asustaste, pense que te habias perdido entre el publico, como todas son mujeres**.-Dijo Riza.

- **Quieres pelear?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Ups, lo siento**.-Dijo Riza tapandose la boca con la mano.

- **Como pudiste decir eso? Me dolio en el alma.** -Dijo Roy.- **Ven, vamos a comprar calamar a la plancha.** -Dijo arrastrandola.

- **Pero si de todas formas no me dejas otra opcion.** -Dijo Riza.

 _"Puede que Roy sea un mujeriego, pero sus manos siguen siendo las de un hombre, fiel, y confiable, me da...seguridad."_ Penso Riza.

 **Riza narra:**  
 _"Poco tiempo despues, Hughes pidio a Gracia que salga con el, ella acepto, y Roy y yo nos propusimos algo nuevo, algo asi como un reto y una apuesta, conseguir un/a nuev novi ._

* * *

Inspiracion: El anime Lovely Complex.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nwn queria hacer un fanfic con un universo alternativo y pues...esto fue lo que se me ocurrio jajjajaja.

Me tardare un poco en subir cada capitulo que quede claro, despues no vengan a reclamar, porque ostia que avise xD.

Que tengan un hermoso dia, noche, tarde, amanecer, lo que sea xd.

Soy Milenna Caceres, una otaku aburrida.

Nos vemooos.^^


	2. ¡El triangulo amoroso de la ex novia!

- **Te reto a algo, Riza, si tu consigues novio antes que yo, te compro cualquier videojuego que quieras, pero si yo gano, me compras un par de tenis.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Reto aceptado.** -Dijo Riza decidida.

Ese fue el trato que hicieron.

* * *

Estaban de nuevo en el colegio y ya era de salida para ser exactos...

Riza se acerco a tocar el nuevo peinado de Roy, que por cierto estaban de punta.

- **Que es eso? Crees que con eso atraeras a las chicas? Acaso eres un cepillo?** -Pregunto una malebola Riza.

- **Y tu por que te pusiste labial rojo? No eres un payaso o si?** -Pregunto Roy.

Riza se lanzo a Roy para desarmarle el peinado, y asi empezo el Royai del dia.

Roy dejo caer su cabeza en el pupitre, Riza le habia dejado el mismo cabello depeinado de siempre.

- **Winry! Gracia! vamos a casa**!-Dijo llendo con ellas.

* * *

Winry tomaba de la mano a Edward, Gracia se pegaba al brazo de Hughes, y el Royai ahi atras como foreveralone.

- **Me siento demasiado rara.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Creo que estamos igual los dos**.-Dijo Roy, que estaba a su lado.

- **Porque te viniste con nosotros?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Tengo cosas que hacer en la casa de Edward.** -Respondio Roy con el mismo tono de siempre.- **Ademas arruinaste mi peinado.** -Reclamo.

- **Aun sigues con eso?** -Pregunto Riza. - **No solo eres un mujeriego sino que tu actitud es el de una mujer.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Te denunciare por discriminacion!** -Dijo Roy.

- **Cuando quieras.** -Dijo Riza.

En una tienda de videojuegos, se divieron en dos partes, por una parte estaba el Shoujo que jugaban puras cosas romanticas, y por el otro, pues el Royai que se divertian como unos niños jugando cualquier videojuego que se encontraban.  
Que pasaba? Acaso vivian a base de McDonald? Lo que si estaban ahi de nuevo, todos buscando que pedir.

- **Oye, Roy, quieres ir al concierto de Skrillex?** -Pregunta Edward.

- **Eh?** -Pregunta Roy.

- **A un amigo mio le sobran 2 entradas si quieres le digo que te de una a ti.** -Explico Ed.

Roy estaba practimante feliz, estaba por decir cuando Riza lo interrumpio.

- **SKRILLEX? YO QUIERO IR!** -Grito ella.

- **A ti tambien te gusta?** -Pregunto Roy emocionado.

- **SIIII!** -Dijo Riza.

- **Bien, las 2 entradas van para ustedes.** -Dijo Edward.

Riza y Roy se quedaron un tiempito hablando de Sony John Moore.

- **Por que no salen juntos?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **QUE?** -Pregunto el Royai.

- **Hasta tienen los mismos gustos.** -Dijo Edward.

- **NO!** -Dijeron ambos de nuevo.

Empezaron a elegir algo del menu, y de pura casualidad, el Royai eligio lo mismo, lo que hizo que Winry y Edward vuelvan a decir que salgan juntos, lo que dio apertura a una nueva pelea.

- **Las chicass no deberian decir pelotas pelotas.** -Dijo Roy.

- **NO DIJE ESO.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Mira, odio a las chicas asi.** -Dijo Roy señalandola.

- **NO QUIERO QUE PRECISAMENTE TU ME DIGAS ESO!** -Grito Riza.

* * *

Estaban ya en el colegio, otra vez, en tiempo libre, otra vez...

- **QUIERO ENAMORARME!** -Grito Riza por la ventana de su sala de clase.

- **Veamos, deberias liarte con Roy.** -Dijo Winry.- **Verdad Gracia?** -Pregunto.

- **Si.** -Afirmo Gracia.

- **Olvidenlo. Por que tendria que salir con ese mujeriego?** -Pregunto Riza.- **Yo necesito a alguien que sea fiel.** -Dijo.

- **Pero Roy es muy popular.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Ah...** -Suspiro Riza.- **Deja de tomarme el pelo.** -Pidio.

- **Ven a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto despues de clase Ok?** -Dijo Winry.

- **Si...** -Dijo Riza.

Y asi fue, despues de clase sono un silvato, era el del entrenador.  
Roy estaba entrenando, corriendo y tacleando por todo el gimnasio, pero tenia algo chistoso, para sostener dos de sus mechones de pelo tenia una hebillita de flor en cada mechon, dos en total.

- **Mira, esas chicas seguramente sean de segundo o tercero.** -Dijo Winry.

Se escuchaban todos los alabos de las chicas hacia Roy.

- **Siempre se ponen como locas cuando ven a Roy**.-Dijo Winry.

- **Lo dices enserio?** -Pregunto Riza rascandose la cabeza.

Roy seguia jugando de puro placer, y era el mejor del equipo en el que jugaba.

- **Ese mujeriego en realidad es muy bueno.** -Dijo Riza.- **Menudo salto ha dado.** -Comento.

- **HEY! ROY**!-Dijo el entrenador luego del partido, le metio un zape en la cabeza.- **No hagas un salto con tiro solo para quedar bien!** -Dijo.

- **Por que esta tan enfadado el entrenador?** -Pregunto Riza apuntando al otro tipo.- **Lo ha metido, no?** -Pregunto.

- **Sip.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Piensa en tu fama de mujeriego antes de hacer eso, tonto.** -Le dijo el entrenador.

- **Pero que viejo mas molesto...** -Reclamo Riza.

- **Vamos, vamos...** -Dijo Winry.

- **Si.** -Dijo Roy a su entrenador.

Se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas, todos tipo de cumplidos y demas.  
Le decian cosas como: _"ENTRENADOR IDIOTA! COMO TE ATREVES!"_ _"Que encanto"_ Y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas.  
- **Ves?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **U-un encanto?** -Se Pregunto Riza en su mente.- _"Ya veo, ese mujeriego tenia esto bajo la manga, que rastrero"_ -Penso.

La pelota con la que jugaban fue a parar donde estaba Riza, y Roy fue a recogerla.

- **Eh?** -Dijo Roy.

Riza lo miraba con cara de "te odio."

- **A que viene esa cara larga?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Usas esas hebillas de flor para sostener tu cabello?** -Pregunto en un tono burlon.

- **Se los tome prestado a mi hermana.** -Dijo Roy de mala cara.

- **Que kawaii, pareces una niñita No crees?**.-Pregunto Riza.

- **A ti que te pasa!?** -Pregunto Roy de mala gana, otra vez.

- **No pienso perder contra ti!** -Dijo Riza.- **Cuando llege el momento tendras que comprarme el GTA V o el Call of Duty 4!** -Advirtio.

Tomo a Winry y salio corriendo del gimnasio.

- **De que hablaba?** -Se pregunto en voz alta a si mismo.

 _"Tengo que hacer algo o de lo contrario... TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!"_ Pensaba Riza mientras corria por el colegio y llevaba a su amiga a rastras.

- **YA SE! WINRY! UNA FIESTA!** -Dijo Riza.- **SABES SI SE HARA ALGUNA FIESTA?** -Pregunto desesperada.

- **Una fiesta?** -Pregunto Winry.

La fiesta fue un total fracaso, por decirlo asi, no encontro a nadie, puro basura, Roy tenia la ventaja.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en el colegio, otra vez xD.

Riza no hizo nada mas que bostezar y gritar antes de clases.

- **Bueno Como te fue ayer?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **No me lo notas en la cara?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Eso es porque tienes el liston demasiado alto.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Oye! No le digas "Tienes el liston demasiado alto" a alguien que no tiene pareja!-** Dijo Riza **.-Me preguntaste como eran los chicos que me gustaban y te di una lista con sus cualidades pero en realidad no esperaba que alguien los reuniera to...** -Riza pego su cabeza por su asiento de una forma deprimida.- **Tienes razon, tengo el liston demasiado alto...** -Dijo.

- **Riza...-** Dijo Winry con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

- **Ya se, como persona...como mujer...no esta bien seguir de esta forma.** -Se lamento Riza levantando a medias su cabeza.

- **Muy mal, Hawkeye.-** Le dijo Roy, que acababa de llegar al colegio.

- **YA LO SE! VOY FATAL!** -Dijo Riza y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

- **No es eso, mira esto.** -Dijo Roy.

Cuando Riza levanto la mirada se encontro con un boleto de entrada para el concierto de Skrillex.

- **Me la acaba de dar Edward, es para el concierto de navidad de Skrillex.** -Explico Roy.

- **Concierto de navidad...** -Dijo Riza tomando la entrada.

- **Sip, el 25 de diciembre, el dia de las parejas, navidad**.-Dijo Roy.

Riza sintio una corriente extremadamente electrica recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

- **QUE?! PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER ALGO TAN MISERABLE COMO PASAR LA NAVIDAD CONTIGO!?** -Grito Riza.  
- **Y YO QUE SE?! ME GUSTARIA DECIRTE LO MISMO EN LA CARA!** -Grito Roy.  
- **NI TE MOLESTES!** -Interrumpio Riza.

Se quedaron mirandose con cara de odio durante unos segundos, se sentia tan extraño, segun Riza, sus ojos, reflejaban esa seguridad, lealtad, fidelidad, amor, orgullo,  
humor, todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre, Pero por que lo encontraba en un mujeriego como el? Por que se sentia asi, con un mujeriego como el?  
Se volteo y puso su mano derecha en su cabeza, Roy hizo lo mismo pero hacia la izquierda.

- **Ah...porque...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Ha terminado asi?** -Completo Roy.

- **De que pais se supone que son?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **Que tiene de malo que salgan juntos una noche?** -Pregunto Gracia.

- **NO QUIERO!** -Dijo Riza.- **Por que tengo que ir andando en navidad con el mientras me llaman Royai?** -Pregunto.

- **Quizas el ambiente navideño ayude a que surja el amor entre ustedes.** -Dijo Winry levantando el dedo indice.

- **Si una metralladora como ella se mete en una corriente seguramente acabara secandola.** -Dijo Roy con cara de burlon.

- **QUE DICES TU DE LA CORRIENTE!?** -Grito Riza.

* * *

Era 24 de diciembre, un dia antes de navidad, habia nieve por todo Tokyo, muñecos de nieve, adornos de navidad por la calle, de todo.

- **Aunque demos un paseo romantico por toda la ciudad en navidad dudo que nos enamoremos.** -Dijo Riza mientras iba al colegio con Roy.- **ACHU!** -Estornudo la rubia con todo y moco.

- **No estornudes como un viejo.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Creo que me he resfriado.** -Dijo Riza limpiandose la nariz.

- **De verdad estas buscando novio?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Pues claro, aun no ha terminado nuestra apuesta.** -Dijo Riza, aun con la mano en la nariz.

- **Bueno, tampoco tienes planes para navidad No?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **...No...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Iremos al concierto de Skrillex y volveremos directo a casa antes de que surja nada parecido al amor.** -Dijo Roy mas tranquilo que un perezoso.

Riza volteo a ver su reflejo en el vidrio de una tienda sin parar de caminar.

- **Aunque tardemos en llegar alli y tardemos en volver a casa, no creo que nos enamoremos.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Es verdad...** -Dijo Roy.

- **Oye, Roy, Que tipo de chicas te gustan?** -Pregunto Riza.- _" Por que demonios estoy preguntando eso?"_ -Se pregunto.

- **A mi?** -Pregunto Roy.- **Bueno, como minimo, no me gustan las que estornudan como viejo, cuando una chica estornuda si quiera deberia taparse la boca con la mano.** -Dijo.

En ese momento Riza puso cara de "Mueranse todos" y una chica paso al lado de ambos, estornudando.

- **Mira, como esa...** -Roy no pudo completar su frase.

La chica se volteo y vio ahi una chica, era parecida a Gracia, pero tenia el cabello largo.

- **Gracia con el cabello largo? Como es posible?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Vanessa..**.-Dijo Roy bajando su mochila.

- **Roy...** -Dijo Vanessa.

- **Que pasa aqui**?-Pregunto Riza.

Vanessa se le acerco a Roy.

- **Tiempo sin vernos.** -Dijo ella.

- **Si**.-Dijo Roy.

- **Te va todo bien?** -Pregunto Vanessa.

- **Si.** -Respondio Roy.

- _"E-esto es una sorpresa..._ "-Penso Riza.- _"Esa chica es extremadamente parecida a Gracia."_ -Volvio a pensar.

- **Um...tengo algo de prisa y...** -Decia Vanessa mientras ponia un poco de su cabello detras de su oreja.

- **Ok.** -Dijo Roy.

Vanessa dio mediavuelta y siguio con su camino.

- **Oye Oye, Roy... Quien era esa chica?** -Pregunto Riza tomandolo por la oreja.

- **Eso no es problema tuyo!** -Dijo Roy zafandose del agarre.

- **Que pasa Roy?** -Insistio Riza con voz sensual.- **Que mas da? Puedes contarmelo**.-Dijo.- **Que sospechoso...** -Provoco.

- **Ella era mi novia**.-Dijo Roy.

Riza quedo en blanco, otra vez...sintio como si un volcan hiciera erupcion y arrazara con todo en su interior.

- **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?** -Pregunto mientras hacia todo tipo de movimiento con las manos.- **ERA? ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ES TU EX NOVIA?** -Pregunto, no, mas bien grito.

Roy estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido y para colmo estaba sonrojado.

A Roy se le marco un tic de enojo en la cabeza, se volteo.

- **Por que te sorprende tanto!?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Anda ya, En serio?** -Pregunto Riza con sus dos manos en su mejilla.

- **Por que iba a mentirte**?-Suspiro Roy.

- **Claro que no, no es propio de ti.** -Dijo Roy.

Eso causo que nuevamente se le marquen los tics a Roy, pero esta vez eran ya tres.

- **Oye... LLEVO VIVIENDO UNOS 15 AÑOS ES NORMAL QUE HAYA TENIDO UNA NOVIA!** -Grito Roy con unos cuantos tics de enojos.

- **PUES YO NO!** -Dijo Riza poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

- **NO ES PARA ESTAR ORGULLOSA!** -Reclamo Roy.

Riza sintio como si derribaran su avion, como si la aplastara un camion, como si se la hubiera comido un Espinosaurio.

- **Un arma...Un arma enorme...** -Dijo Riza arrodillada en la calle, con un aura de tristeza rodeandola.

* * *

Era de noche y Riza estaba en su casa hablando por celular con Winry.

- **Roy tenia una novia...incluso alguien como Roy...Es ridiculo...** -Se lamentaba.

- **Oye, me lo ha contado Edward.** -Dijo Winry desde el otro lado de la linea.

- **Eh?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Esa chica, Vanessa, era la encargada del equipo de baloncesto cuando estudiaban en el instituto medio, salio con Roy durante dos años.** -Explico Winry.  
- _"Asi que era cierto..."_ -Penso Riza, se sentia decaida, Pero por que? Esto no tenia nada que ver con ella.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en el instituto, como siempre, Riza ayudaba a Roy a llevar las cosas que le pedia el profesor.  
Mientras caminaban, no se decian una sola palabra, era un silencio...como decirlo...incomodo, pero por alguna, Riza se sentia segua caminando a su lado,  
demasiado para ser exactos.

 **Riza Narra:**  
 _"Siempre pense que Roy no habia salido con nadie desde que nacio, igual que yo, que al pesar de ser popular no le gustaba nadie..."_

- **Oye Roy, Por que terminaste con tu novia?** -Pregunto Riza.

Roy se volteo de imbediato, sin duda alguna.

- **Por, por que preguntas eso?!** -Pregunto.

- **Por que no me explico por que!** -Dijo Riza.

- **Yo no rompi con ella, ella termino conmigo.** -Dijo Roy, se volteo y siguio con su camino.

Riza no se tardo en volver a alcanzarlo.

- **Y por que?** -Pregunto.

- **Me dijo de repente que le gustaba otro chico.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Ya veo...** -Se limito a decir Riza.

- **...Fue deprimente porque el chico que le gustaba estaba mas con otros hombre en lugar de hablar mucho con las chicas, creo que se debe a que yo aun estando con ella siempre hablaba con otras chicas, y hablaba demasiado con ellas.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Pero puede que solo sea coincidencia...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Aunque fuera coincidencia, ya me molestaba que siempre tenga que salir con chicas, y ahora me molesta aun mas.** -Dijo Roy.

Riza no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo siguio caminando.

- **Pero si dijera algo asi me volverias a pegar ¿No es cierto, Riza?** -Pregunto Roy mirando hacia atras.

- **Roy...** -Dijo Riza.

Roy siguio caminando y Riza se quedo atras, se quedo viendolo irse a la sala de clase.

- _"Ya veo, asi que tiene un pasado asi"_ -Penso Riza, mientras volvia a caminar, no, corrio y lo alcanzo, alcanzo a Roy, puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de el e hizo que se volteara, tomo las cosas que el llevaba y dijo:

- **Encontraras la felicidad!** -Dijo Riza.

Roy se quedo con cara de "WTF" mientras que Riza se hechaba a correr a su sala de clase.

- _"Roy, comprendo perfectamente como te sientes, que te hayan dejado por algo asi..._ "-Pensaba Riza.

Era ya la salida, Vanessa estaba esperando a Roy en el porton, Riza, Winry y Gracia estaban a su casa.

- **Me he olvidado el monedero en la clase! Vallan sin mi ok?** -Dijo Riza, se dio vuelta y volvio corriendo.

Winry y Gracia miraron al frente y siguieron su camino. Riza al correr de nuevo hacia el colegio se encontro con Roy que estaba hablando con Vanessa.

- **Asi que hemos decidido hacer una fiesta con todos los miembros del club de baloncesto el dia 25.** -Dijo Vanessa.

- **Si, de acuerdo.** -Dijo Roy.

- _"Cuando mas la miro, mas se parece a Gracia...no...Gracia se le parece a ella...por eso a Roy le gusta Gracia..."_ -Penso Riza.

- **No me faltes Ok? Quiero decirte algo, adios.** -Dijo Vanessa para luego retirarse del lugar.

Roy solo la vio alejarse.

- _"Que pasa? A que viene esa mirada tan extrañada? Puede ser a Roy aun le guste Vanessa?"_ -Se preguntaba Riza.

- **El...25...pero ese dia...tengo el concierto de Skrillex con Riza.** -Recordo Roy.

Cuando se dio cuenta Riza ya estaba detras de el.

- **No te preocupes. Ire al concierto de Skrillex yo sola.** -Dijo Riza.

- **R-Riza, Cuando apareciste? Puedes teletransportarte?** -Pregunto Roy tras voltearse.

- **Ella quiere decirte algo No? Es posible que quiera volver contigo.** -Dijo Riza de brazos cruzados.

- **Riza...** -Dijo Roy.

- **Pero como te he ayudado un poco cancelaremos el tema de los tenis Ok?** -Pregunto Riza empezando a caminar.

- **Eres un poco materialista No?** -Pregunto Roy siguiendola.

- **Pues claro!** -Dijo una orgullosa Riza Hawkeye.

- **No se si considerarte como una buena o mala persona...** -Dijo un sonriente Roy Mustang.

- **Esta claro, soy una buena persona.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo de la misma forma.

- **Ah...ya veo...** -Dijo Roy.

- _"Pero verte con una cara asi...me ha sorprendido bastante."_ -Penso Riza.

* * *

- **WINRY! GRACIA!** -Grito Riza, quien las habia alcanzado.

Las chicas solo voltearon hacia donde estaba Riza.

- **Como les iba diciendo...** -Dijo Riza mientras movia su cadera como un perrito.  
- **A que te refieres con "Como les iba diciendo"?** -Pregunto Winry.  
- **Me voy a quedar sola en navidad.** -Dijo Riza aun moviendo su cadera.- **Quieren que salgamos un rato antes del concierto?** -Pregunto.  
Winry y Gracia se quedaron preguntandose muy seriamente que hacer.

- **Esto...si no pueden dejenlo para nochebuena.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Lo siento, pero ire a casa de mi niño el 24 para una fiesta de navidad.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Yo quiero regalarle una bufanda a Maes pero aun no esta terminada...Pero si me pongo ahora con ella puede que tenga tiempo.** -Dijo una alegre Gracia.

Riza empezo a temblar, se volteo, y con unas lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos...

- **Esta bien, no importa! No hace falta que se preocupen por mi!** -Dijo, mas bien, grito.

- **No pasa nada! Seguimos siendo amigas! No?** -Pregunto Winry poniendo sus manos en frente a ella.- **Pero lo siento...-** Se disculpo.

* * *

Era ya la noche del 24, la noche del concierto de Skrillex.

- **Da igual, de todas formas la navidad no tiene nada que ver con los japoneses.** -Decia Riza mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokyo.

Pero todo iba de mal en peor, un tipo sin querer empujo con su hombro a Riza haciendola caer de rodillas en el piso.

- **ESO DOLIO!** -Grito Riza.

Cuando miro su rodilla se le habia roto la media fina del lado derecho, y tenia unas raspaduras que le sangraba.

- **EHHHHHH?! SE ME ROMPIERON LAS MEDIAS Y ESTOY SANGRANDO!** -Se quejo Riza.

Tomo su cartera y se levanto del piso.

- _"Ahora mismo todos deben estar pasandola genial...Y seguro que Roy volvio con Vanessa Que hago yo? Me quede sola, ahora que Roy tiene novia de seguro no se vuelve a juntar conmigo, aunque intente ir algunos de mis amigos solo estorbare...me duele la pierna...el concierto esta por empezar..."_ -Penso una deprimida Riza.

Una voz que la llamaba la saco de sus pensamientos deprimentes.

- **Riza!** -Gritaba Roy mientras corria hacia ella.

Riza levanto la mirada y vio a Roy, frente a ella.

- **Roy...** -Dijo.

- **Por fin te encuentro, no sabes lo mucho que te busque.** -Dijo Roy mientras respiraba agitado a causa de correr.

- **Roy?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Donde te metiste?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Que estas haciendo aqui?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **De que hablas? Vamos a ir juntos al concierto de Skrillex No?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Y que pasa con tu ex novia?** -Pregunto Riza.

Cuando Roy se recupero de correr, se paro derecho.

- **Que espere a otro dia, hice planes antes contigo.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Seras tonto...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Eh?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Eres tonto.** -Repitio Riza con lagrimas en los ojos.

- **P-Por que estas llorando?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Idiota! Que estas haciendo?** -Pregunto Riza refregandose los ojos y con voz entrecortada.

Roy tomo a Riza de la mano.

- **Riza Que te pasa?** -Pregunto.

- **Me...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Me?** -Pregunto Roy un poco alterado.

- **Me duele la pierna...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Oh claro, la tonta eres tu...Riza...** -Dijo Roy mientras se agachaba para ver y tapar la herida de Riza.

Pasaron la noche buena en el concierto de Skrillex, nunca divertian cuando eran enemigos, ahora que eran amigos, Riza parecia sentir algo mas que simple amistad por el.

* * *

Holaaaa como andan? Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo del Royai xD Me llego un review diciendome que a algunas palabras le faltaban la "ñ" pero ese es un probloma con la pagina, que debo corregirlo al subir el capitulo, a veces no me doy cuenta y por xD En fin, espero que tengan un buen dia, tarde y noche, espero sus reviews, y les prometo que este fanfic si lo terminare, no como las demas personas que dejaron su fanfic a medias en el año 2009 y demas.  
Soy Milenna Caceres Nos vemooos^^


	3. ¿Un chico que te gusta o del pasado?

Era el 24 de diciembre, navidad, despues del concierto de Skrillex.

- **¡Madre mia! ¡Fue genial!** -Decia Riza mientras caminaba por las calles.

- **¡Ha sido de muerte!** -Decia Roy siguiendole corriente.

- **¡Pues si! ¡Yo estaba flipando!** -Dijo Riza.

-¡ **Y yo! ¡Y yo!** -Decia Roy.

- **Y como era de esperar, la ultima cancion era la mejor!** -Decia Riza.

- **¡Impresionante!** -Decia un alegre Roy, quien sabe como, pero caminaba con sus manos detras de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

- **¡Pues si!** -Dijo Riza.

En ese momento paso por ahi un chico de cabellos y ojos negros, llevaba unas gafas de marcos negros tambien, el chico detuvo el paso y miro hacia atras.

- **¿Riza?** -Pregunto.

El Royai detuvo el paso y volteo hacia atras para ver quien hablaba a Riza.

- **¡RIZA!** -Grito el chico mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Roy puso cara de "¿Que mierda?" y Riza de "Acosador."

- **¿Q-Quien eres tu? ¿Quien eres? ¿Quien eres? ¿Quien eres?** -Pregunto Riza mientras apartaba al chico de ella.

- **Soy yo, Fuery, Kain Fuery.** -Dijo el chico con dificultad, ya que una de las manos de Riza estaba en su cara.

- **Fuery?** -Pregunto Riza, estaba en posicion de "El conocimiento es poder."

- **No me recuerdas?** -Pregunto el chico.- **Eramos vecinos cuando soliamos ser unos niños, me defendias siempre.** -Dijo.

* * *

 ** _*Riza recordando. - Recuerdos 5%.*_**

Fuery estaba en el piso llorando.

 _ ***Recuerdos 25%.***_

Unos niños se burlaban de el, lo rodeaban formando un circulo.

- _Es un niño pero se llama Kain._ -Dijo uno de ellos.

 _-De seguro tiene pechos._ -Dijo otro.

 _ ***Recuerdos 40%.***_

- _¡No tengo pechos!_ -Dijo Fuery entre sollozos.

 _ ***Recuerdos 50%.***_

Una niña se hacercaba corriendo hacia los bullyneros y su amigo.

 _ ***Recuerdos 70%.***_

- _¡OIGAN! ¿Otra vez molestando a Kain?_ -Pregunto la niña.

- _¡MALDICION!_ -Dijeron los otros niños corriendo del lugar.

 _ ***Recuerdos 90%.***_

- _Riza..._ -Dijo Fuery mirandola.

 _ ***Recuerdos 100%.***_

* * *

- **AH! Ya recuerdo, Kain.** -Dijo Riza mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo.

- **¡SI! SOY YO, KAIN!** -Dijo el chico.

- **¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! ¡No te reconoci! ¡Crei que te fuiste al extranjero!** -Dijo Riza con una linda sonrisa.

- **Acabo de regresar!** -Afirmo Kain.

- **¡Haz crecido mucho!** -Comento Riza.

- **Ya mido 1,70!** -Dijo Kain.- **¡Ya soy mas alto que tu!** -Confirmo.

- **¡Pues si! Que recuerdos...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Tengo que irme.** -Dijo Roy en un tono muy frio mientras se volteaba para ir a su casa.

- **Espera ¡Roy!** -Dijo Riza.

- **Que nostalgia...¿Como esta tu madre?** -Pregunto Kain.

- **Bien.¿Y tu familia?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **¿Mi familia? Todos bien.** -Dijo Kain.

- **Ya veo.** -Dijo Riza, se volteaba a ver a Roy marcharse del lugar.

- **Riza ¿A que intituto vas ahora?** -Pregunto Fuery.

- **Al instituto Maido.** -Respondio Riza en un tono preocupado.

- **Ah...asi que vas ahi.** -Comento Fuery.

Riza solo volteo de nuevo a ver a Roy irse, con una cara de preocupacion.

Roy estaba en metro, con sus manos en el bolsillo, estaba de pie, de seguro ni se le paso por la cabeza la fantastica idea de sentarse.

* * *

Era ya la fiesta de año nuevo, todos estaban alli.

- **¡Chicos! ¡Feliz año nuevo!** -Gritaba Riza mientras se unia a su manada.

- **¡Feliz año nuevo!** -Dijeron los otros en coro.

- **Buenas.** -Dijo Roy dandole una palmada en la espada.- **Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ahora eres ya todo un Tanque Militar.** -Dijo.

- **¡Claro que no! En todo caso soy una metralleta** -Respondio Riza siguiendole el juego, Roy puso sus manos detras de su cabeza.

Mientras iban al templo, donde pedian sus deseos para el nuevo año, el Royai se dedico a hablar.

- **¿Han avanzado las cosas con tu ex novia?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Pues no**.-Dijo Roy.

- **¿Y tu Riza? ¿Quien era ese chico?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **¿Ese chico?** -Se pregunto Riza.

- **El chico que te abrazo esa vez en plena calle.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Ah...¿Kain? Es un amigo de mi infancia.** -Dijo una alegre y sincera Riza.- **¿Eso te importa a ti?** -Pregunto con una cara diabolica.

- **Si eres tu la que siempre esta diciendo "ex aqui" "ex alla".** -Dijo Roy.

- **Jajaja...** -Rio Riza.

Estaban ya en el templo, la mayoria pidiendo sus deseos. Riza lanzo una moneda para pedir el de ella, junto sus manos, tenia una cara diabolica y un aura de maldad

salia de ella.

- _"Por favor, dame un novio."_ -Penso.

- **Oye, algo esta saliendo de ti.** -Dijo Roy hablando de su aura.

- **¡Callate!** -Grito Riza.

Riza levanto la mirada y vio ahi a Vanessa.

- **Ven aqui, ven aqui ven aqui ven aqui.** -Le decia a Roy mientras lo empujaba.

- **¿Que haces?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Vamos, vamos, Roy.** -Decia Riza con una cara malebola.

- **¿Pero que pasa?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Roycito...** -Dijo Vanessa.

- **Vanessa...** -Dijo Roy.

- **Esa es la chica con la que fuiste al concierto de navidad?** -Pregunto Vanessa.

- **Soy Riza Hawkeye.** -Se presento la rubia.- **Siento las molestias que les cause.** -Se disculpo.

 **-¡L-Lo siento! No me habia dado cuenta de que Roy estaba saliendo con alguien.** -Se disculpo tambien Vanessa.

- **¿EHH?** -Pregunto Roy.

Los dos saltaron y le gritaron, por cierto casi dejando sorda a la pobre Vanessa.

- **¡NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!** -Grito el Royai.

- **No hay amor entre nosotros dos, asi que si quieres decirle algo solo hazlo, en serio, no me importa, hare todo lo que pueda para ayudar, no se que es lo que paso** **entre ustedes pero te ayudare en todo lo que quieras.** -Dijo Riza tomando a Vanessa de las manos.

Roy la estiro del cuello de la remera.

- **¿Que es lo que acabas de decir?** -Pregunto con un fondo de lava, una cara diabolica y un aura morada rodeandolo.

- **¿A ti que te pasa? Esto es importante para ti ¿No?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **¡NO TE METAS EN DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!** -Grito Roy, la pobre de Riza tuvo que taparse los odios para que no se le reventaran los timpanos.

- **Eh...** -Dijo Vanessa.

Riza estaba con los puños al ataque y Roy tomaba esos puños con sus propias manos.

- **Yo no le elegi porque casi no hable con chicas.** -Explico Vanessa.

- **¿Eh?** -Pregunto el Royai, un signo de interrogacion salia del duo.

- **Fue coincidencia que el casi no hablara con chicas, y tampoco me importaba que Roy hable con muchas chicas, cuando me pare a pensarlo, me di cuenta de que el era** **el que me gustaba.** -Dijo.

- **Eh...Lo siento, ahora estoy algo confusa pero...¿Eso era lo que tenias que decir?** -Pregunto Riza, estaba jugando con sus dedos.

- **Si, me he quedado mejor ahora que lo he dicho.** -Dijo una amable y sonriente Vanessa.

Vanessa volteo a ver y fue con su novio.

- **¡Hasta luego!** -Dijo en un tono feliz.

- **L-lo siento...Roy...Puedes pegarme, darme patadas, matarme, todo, esta vez si la lie** -Dijo Riza,tenia las manos juntadas como si estuviera rezando, estaba

sudando fria la pobre.

- **Riza...** -Dijo Roy.

- **¡Lo siento!** -Decia Riza.

- **Gracias.** -Dijo Roy en un tono normal.- **Gracias a ti pude escuchar lo que me queria decir.** -Explico.

Riza se volteo hacia Roy.

- **¿Q-que?-Pregunto.** - **Deberias estar enojado, lo que acabo de hacer fue algo totalmente imprudente.** -Dijo la rubia.

- **¡Que va! ¡Anda ya!** -Dijo Roy.- **No importa, lo importante es que lo escuche y punto.** -Concluyo el pelinegro.

- **¿Que quieres decir?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **¡Ahi! ¡Ahi estan!** -Dijo Winry.

El Royai volteo a ver a los demas.

 **-Hey ¿Vamos a comer?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **¡Vamos!** -Dijo el Royai con mas ganas de lo normal.

 **Riza narra:**

 _"Al final, el desafio de buscar pareja no llego a ninguna parte, solo nos quedo seguir adelante, y esperar a que el amor llegue a nosotros, cuando me di cuenta,_

 _ya estabamos en San Valentin."_

* * *

- **Gracia ¿Tarta de chocolate o galletas de chocolates?** -Pregunto Winry desde su pupitre.

- **Las galletas son mas faciles de hacer.** -Dijo Gracia.- **¿Por que no hacemos esta?** -Pregunto apuntando a una de las imagenes de la revista de Winry.

- **¡Si! Parecen deliciosas.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Las veo bastante contentas.** -Dijo Riza con un aura morada rodeandola.

- **Te pedi que nos acompañaras.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Aunque hiciera galletas no tendre a quien regalarselas.** -Dijo Riza agachandose a la altura del pupitre de Winry.

- **Tienes a Roy.** -Dijo Winry con una mirada insinuadora.

- **¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE DARLE GALLETAS A ROY?!** -Pregunto Riza algo enojada.

- **Ha acabado con sus sentimientos rotos de nuevo gracias a ti, le debes una disculpa ¿No?** -Pregunto Winry.

Riza se quedo de piedra, completamente blanca, quieta, como una estatua.

- **¿Verdad? Es una buena idea ¿No?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **¡Buenas!** -Grtaba Roy en lo que entraba a al salon de clases.

Aparentemente estaba muy feliz, mas de la cuenta, quien sabia por que razon, a ese tipo era imposible leerle la mente y saber que tramaba, pero lo que si es que

llevaba unos auriculares.

- **¿Que pasa? Hoy pareces estar muy contento.** -Dijo Riza cuando el pelinegro llego frente a ella.

- **Pon la oreja.** -Le dijo Roy mientras le pasaba un lado de su auricular.

- **¿La oreja?** -Pregunto Riza a lo estupida.

- **Escucha.** -Le dijo Roy.

Era una cancion de Skrillex.

- **¿Que es esto? ¿Una nueva cancion de Skrillex?** -Pregunto una emocionada Riza.

- **No exactamente, es el disco de cuando estaba en una discografia independiente.** -Corrigio Roy mostrando el cd.

- **¡¿EN SERIO!?** -Pregunto Riza, sus ojos brillaban mas de la cuenta, tenia los brillitos al estilo Armstrong.

- **Se llevan muy bien.** -Dijo Gracia en su pupitre, tan discreta como de costumbre.

- **Se han dejado levar de tal forma que ahora mismo podrian estar saliendo juntos.** -Dijo Winry con una mano en su mejilla.

* * *

Era de tarde, a la salida del colegio, y el grupo de amigos iba caminando para sus casas.

Riza se imaginaba como seria darle chocolate a Roy en San Valentin.

- **Oye ¿Quieres tarta de chocolate o galletas para San Valentin?** -Pregunto Riza a su novio, Ed.

- **¿Que? ¿Me prepararas algo?** -Pregunto Edward a lo idiota.

- **Si, Riza tambien va a ayudar.** -Dijo Winry.

- **¿Eh? ¿Ya estas de nuevo con eso?** -Dijo una recien teletransportada Riza.

- **Menudo asco ¿Quien iba a ser victima de algo asi?** -Bromeo Roy al lado de la rubia.

- **¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ALGO ASI?** -Grito Riza.

- **Si algun chico come algo preparado por esta metralladora morira al instante envenado.** -Dijo Roy.

Riza solo solto un suspiro de tristeza.

- **Riza?** -Pregunto Roy un tanto preocupado.

- **Tienes razon, nadie se alegraria de recibir algo de una chica como yo, seguro no le dare chocolate a nadie hasta que me muera.** -Dijo Riza.

Roy salto agarrando el alma de Riza y trayendolo de vuelta a la tierra.

- **Calmate Riza, solo bromeaba ¿Que te pasa?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **No es nada.** -Dijo la rubia deprimida.

- **Comprendo, puedes darme el chocolate a mi.** -Dijo Roy soltando un suspiro.

- **No quiero que aceptes a desgana y por compasion.** -Reclamo Riza.

- **Te equivocas, me gustan los dulces.** -Explico Roy.

- **Nunca dije que prepararia algo para ti.** -Dijo Riza.

Roy dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia su casa.

- **Solo te lo comentaba.** -Explico el pelinegro.

La expresion de Riza se suavizo completamente, terminando en una sonrisa.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Roy estaba entrenando en el club de baloncesto como de costumbre, Winry estaba recostada por la entrada de brazos cruzados y miraba el

partido con una sonrisa, mientras que Riza lo hacia con una mirada aburrida, perdida, como si pensara en lo que hara en 5 años.

- **Esto...** -Se escucho detras de las chicas.

Eso causo de nuestra rubia diera media vuelta y encuentre ahi a 3 chicas.

- **Siempre los vemos a Roy y a ti juntos.** -Dijo una.

- **¿No estan saliendo juntos o si?** -Pregunto la otra.

- **¿QUE? ¡NO ES NADA DE ESO!** -Grito Riza, como si justificara algo que hizo mal.

- **Lo sabia.** -Dijo la tercera chica.

- **Eso seria imposible ¿No?** -Pregunto la segunda.

Las rubias solo las miraron irse.

- **Esas chicas tambien le daran chocolates ¿No?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Seguramente.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Si recibira tantos chocolates no necesitara el mio.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo con tristeza.

- **Riza...-** Nombro la ojiazul.

- **¡RIZA!** -Grito Fuery para lanzarse a abrazar a la de ojos marrones llamando la atencion de todos.

La pobre intentaba zafarse sin ningun resultado.

- **¿Quien es ese?** -Pregunto Edward.

En eso el de mechones dorados se dio cuenta de que le lanzaron la pelota, uso a Roy como escudo humano y la pelota se fue a parar a la cara del pelinegro.

- **Ha faltado poco...** -Suspiro el ojidorado con alivio.

- **Capullo...** -Dijo Roy con la cara roja debido al golpe.

Tiempo despues Riza estaba en la terraza tomando un jugo en caja, Roy se le acercaba con las manos en la cabeza.

- **¿Por que vino ayer ese chico a nuestro instituto?** -Pregunto el azabache.

- **Vino para terminar con sus papeles de traslado.** -Dijo una fria Riza.

- **Se va a trasladar aqui?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Si, en abril.** -Dijo la rubia.

Al pobre de Roy se le marco un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, en su nariz tenia una curita y tenia una sonrisa forzada.

- **¡Ah, que bien! Es de tu tipo ¿No Hawkeye?** -Ironizo Roy.

Riza solo sonrio, sin atreverse a decirle la verdad.

- **¡Riza! Este es facil de hacer!** -Dijo Winry señalando un pastel de la revista que tenia, estaba corriendo hacia el par.

- **Preparare las medicinas para el estomago.** -Dijo Roy saliendo de ahi.

- **¡Vete al diablo! ¡No lo hare! ¡Y menos para ti!** -Grito Riza.

- **Claro, claro.** -Dijo Roy mientras se dirigia a la escalera.

Riza solo termino sonriendo, mientras que Winry se reia, acababa de notar algo que ni la misma Riza habia notado.

* * *

Era ya de salida, y el grupo iba caminando hacia la entrada del colegio, Riza palidecio al ver a su asqueroso amigo de la infancia molestando de nuevo, saludandola

desde la entrada.

- **¿Ya ha vuelto de nuevo?** -Pregunto Roy de mala gana.

- **¿Kain? ¿Que pasa?** -Pregunto Riza algo nerviosa, si creia que la familia Armstrong, viejos conocidos de su padre, eran hartantes, Fuery era peor.

- **He venido a recogerte.** -Dijo el chico de anteojos, al mismo tiempo la tomaba de las manos.

Roy solo forzo una sonrisa y miro hacia otro lado, si seguia mirando la escena lo mataria con la mirada.

- **Lo siento Kain, pero ya tengo planes para hoy con Roy.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Roy?** -Pregunto Fuery de mala gana para luego mirar mal al pelinegro.

- **No importa.** -Dijo el pelinegro con una mirada burlona.

- **Ahora que entiendo Riza, hace unos dias estabas hablando sobre ese mujeriego no?** -Susurro Fuery a su amiga.

- **¡No hablen de mi como si fuera una mascota!** -Se interpuso Roy.

- **No eres digno de mezclarte con una belleza como Riza.** -Fuery empujo a Roy por su mejilla con su mano hacia la izquierda.

- **Anda ya...** -Riza tenia sus manos en su mejilla al estilo Gasai Yuno y un leve sonrojo.

- **¡¿Donde le ves la belleza?!** -Se interpuso de nuevo el pelinegro.

- **Venga, venga.** -Esta vez fue Riza quien empujo al pelinegro, de la misma forma pero hacia el lado derecho.

- **Ese tipo es una idiota.** -Dijo Roy al reincoporarse, tenia una mirada de lastima y una sonrisa del mismo modo.

- **¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Eres un maleducado!** -Reclamo Fuery, tenia un tic de enojo.

- **¡¿A quien llamas maleducado?! ¿Quieres pelea calvo?** -Roy contraataco de mala gana.

- **¿Calvo yo? ¿Tu eres tonto?** -Pregunto Fuery de una forma desafiante.

La frente de Roy estaba sombreada de azul, sus ojos irradiaban ira y odio, tenia unos 3 tics de enojos marcados y una vena saltada.

Y ahi estaban, Roy gritandole todo tipo de insultos a Fuery, siendo sostenidos por una alegre y nerviosa Riza sonriente.

- **¡NO AGUANTO MAS! ¡ESTE TIPO NO DEJA DE ACABAR CON MI PACIENCIA!** -Gritaba Roy.

- **Ya, ya, Roy.** -Dijo Riza estirandolo, haciendolo retroceder.

- **¿Roy? ¿Este el chico con que me dijiste que tenias planes?** -Pregunto Fuery con tono de burla.

- **Si.** -Afirmo nuestra rubia.

- **¡No es cierto! Tu eres genial Riza, y ese mujeriego...** -Dijo Fuery.

- **¡TE MATARE! ¡Y SI LO HAGO QUE DIOS ME PERDONE!** -Grito Roy con unas cuantas venas marcadas.

- **Tranquilizate Roy.** -Dijo Edward.

- **Callate mujeriego, no dejare que te quedes con MI Riza.** -Dijo Fuery para luego llevar a rastras a nuestra rubia.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en el colegio...

- **Um...Pues...Kain tampoco es mal chico.** -Riza trataba de tranquilizar a Roy sin ningun resultado, el pobre pelinegro estaba con la cara sobre su pupitre y

los tics de enojo seguian en el aire.

- **Es la primera vez que conozco a un tipo tan insoportable.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¿En serio?** -Riza termino por rendirse.

- **No me involucres en una situacion asi.** -Insistio Roy.

- **¡No lo sabia! ¡Kain dijo eso de la nada!** -Explico Riza.

- **Un hombre que necesita que lo proteja una mujer es ridiculo.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Es mas patetico que un hombre siempre hable con tantas chicas.** -Se interpuso el de anteojos.

- **¡FUERY!** -Grito Roy, estaba sorprendido y mas enojado que el dia anterior.

- **¡Buenos dias Riza! Te prepare el almuerzo.** -Saludo Fuery mas alegre de lo normal.

- **¡No vayas a meterte a clases ajenas!** -Dijo Roy con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

- **Eres un maricon bastante ruidoso.** -Dijo Fuery chocando su cabeza con el _"Alquimista de Fuego"_ Como lo llaman en Shambala.

- **...Ya callense molestan.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿No estabas ahi?** -Pregunto Fuery señalando el lugar en donde estaba.

En un momento estaba al lado de Roy y al otro en frente de el.

Riza noto el ambiente tenso de su sala de clase y solo salio corriendo de ahi llevando a Fuery y Roy se quedo con un aura roja alrededor de el.

- **Oye, Roy, ¿Quien era ese tipo?** -Pregunto de sus compañeros de clase.

- **Su amigo de la infancia.** -Respondio Roy con ira.

- **Esos dos hacen muy buena pareja.** -Dijo su compañero.

- **Ahora que me fijo, Riza es muy linda.** -Dijo otro de sus compañeros.

- **Yo siempre lo pense.-** Dijo el segundo.

- **Claro que si, es muy linda.** -Dijo una chica.

Roy estallo de furia, luego de estar un rato gritando llego Riza de nuevo al salon.

-Maldicion, estoy rota.-Dijo Riza recostada por la puerta.

- **¡MALDITA METRALLADORA!** -Volvio a gritar Roy.

- **¡VETE AL DIABLO!** -Grito Riza.

- **Jajaja, ha vuelto el Royai.** -Dijo un compañero de clase, pero no en burla, era un tono amable y agradable.

* * *

En la casa de Gracia, los pasteles ya estaban listos.

 **-Tu tarta parece ser deliciosa.** -Dijo Gracia.

- **¿Esto debo darselo a Roy?** -Pregunto Riza, pues tenia la forma de un corazon.

- **Pues si.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Ya ni que.** -Dijo Riza empezando a decorar su torta, un aura maligna salia de ella.

- **O-oye...** -Dijo Gracia.

- **Algo sale de tu cuerpo.** -Dijo Winry refiriendose a su aura.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Riza fue a entregarle el pastel a Roy, estaban el pasillo del colegio.

- **Eh?** -pregunto Roy.

- **Tomala.** -Dijo Riza.

- **No lo quiero.** -Dijo Roy dandole la espalda.

- **DIJISTE QUE TE LO DE.** -Reclamo Riza.

- **Te dije que me lo des si no tenias a nadie mas, pero tu tienes a Fuery daselo a el.** -Dijo, mas celoso que enojado.

- **...¡BIEN! ¡SE LO DARE A KAIN!** -Grito Riza con ira para luego voltearse e irse de ahi.

En la salida, Riza fue a dar un paseo con Fuery, se dividio completamente de Roy ese dia.

- **Feliz San Valentin.** -Dijo Riza algo decaida.

- **Gracias Riza..**.-Dijo Fuery tomando el objeto.- **¿Y Roy?** -Pregunto.

- **...** -Si, esa fue la respuesta que recibio de Riza, silencio.

- **Ya veo...** -Se limito a decir.

- **...** -

- **Oye, uno de estos dias, te contare mis sentimientos, Riza.** -Dijo Fuery.

- **¿Eh?** -Pregunto Riza mientras alzaba la mirada para verlo.

- **Algun dia te lo contare todo, y te pedire que seas mi novia, consideralo Hawkeye, consideralo.** -Dijo Fuery.

Riza solo sonrio, para seguir caminando.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en el colegio, Roy miro a la rubia y se limito a decir...

- **Lo siento.** -Dijo Roy.

Riza solo miro, miro hacia otro lado de orgullosa.

- **No importa.** -Termino diciendo eso con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Holaa como estan? Tengo un aviso, a partir de ahora solo escribire cuando se me valla el internet, lo que significa que no subire por un bueeeeeeeeeeeeeen tiempo,**_

 _ **pero miren los positivo, seran 2, 3, o hasta 4 capitulos de una, solo quiero avisar eso.**_

 **Butterfly of the life** _ **: Gracias por tu apoyo nwn y sobre las "ñ" no es mi culpa que esas malditas corran tan rapido y que yo sea mas floja que Shikamaru xD**_

 _ **En fin eso es todo, aviso importante y agradecimiento, gracias a todos nwn.**_


	4. ¡Me he enamorado de ti!

Roy y Riza iban caminando, ¿Por un camino no? xD, pero era uno en particular, tenia arboles de cerezos, todas florecieron, dejando ver unos petalos caer.

Roy solto un gran grito como un bostezo.

- **¿Estas en segundo año del instituto y sigues bostezando por la mañana?** -Pregunto Riza mirandolo.

- **Dejame en paz.** -Ordeno Roy mirandola con mala cara.

- **¿Como lo hare cuando tu eres un irresponsable? Eres un maldito haragan.** -Contraataco la rubia.

- **Cierra la boca Tanque Militar.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¡MUJERIEGO!** -Grito Riza encarandolo.

- **¡METRALLETA!** -Respondio Roy.

-¡MARICON!-Reacciono Riza.

Ambos se detuvieron al ver a una chica, un cabello dorado suave y de ojos verdeagua, un perro negro y blanco le ladraba a la pobre, Roy tomo accion y se acerco a la chica, tranquilizo al perro, quien luego de eso se mostro realmente amable.

- **¿Eres uno callejero no**?-Pregunto Riza acercandose al perro, lo tomo entre sus brazos.- **Tu nombre sera Black Hayate.** -Dijo con una sonrisa.

- **Mas te vale que no le dispares por accidente.** -Dijo Roy en un tono de burla.

- **Callate.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Disculpen, como se llaman?** -Pregunto la chica inocente.

Su cabello era corto, hasta los hombros, era una planita, de baja estatura, una chica kawaii.

- **Yo soy Roy Mustang.-** Dijo el pelinegro.

- **Riza Hawkeye.** -Se presento la rubia.

- **Adios nos vemos.** -Dijo Roy siguiendo por su camino, y por supuesto, arrastrando a Riza.

- _"Me enamorado de Roy."_ -Penso la chica.

 _ ****Cuadro de informacion de las nuevas clases.****_ Decia en las paredes del colegio.

Si, habia llegado la temporada en la que cambian de clases.

Roy y Riza habian vuelto a estar juntos, lo mismo con Winry y Edward, Gracia se habia ido a otra clase con Maes, mientras que Fuery tambien estaba con los primeros

cuatro, la misma chica de la mañana habia tocado tambien en la clase de Riza.

- **¡RIZA!** -Grito Winry, estaba corriendo junto con Gracia hacia ella.

- **¿Si?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Estamos de nuevo en la misma clase.** -Afirmo la ojiazul.

 **-Pero yo estare sola en la clase de al lado.** -Dijo Gracia.

- **Tu estaras conmigo Gracia.** -Corrigio Maes.

- **Si.** -Dijo Gracia.

 **-EDO!** -Grito Winry.-¡Estamos juntos en la misma clase!-Grito mientras corria hacia el.

- **¿En serio? ¡Genial!-** Respondio el "Alquimista de Acero"

- **¿EHHH? OTRA VEZ CONTIGO?** -Pregunto Roy.- **Ya veo, seguire siendo del Royai hasta mi muerte.** -Dijo en un tono deprimido.

- **Callate.** -Ordeno Riza.

 **Riza narra:**

 _"Algo me dice que no hemos cambiado nada, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco desde el año pasado."_

- **Y tambien tenemos al mismo profesor ¿Esto es obra tuya verdad?** -Se quejaba Roy.

 _-"Roy es mi enemigo natural, pero por algun motivo, me da una sensacion extraña...puede ser...que el me..."_ -Penso Riza.

Lo obsevaba, admiraba como era el pelinegro, le encantaba todo de el, sin darse cuenta, ya se habia enamorado de el, Roy estaba pensativo.

- **Ya, que, que va.** -Dijo Riza.- **¡Eso es totalmente imposible!** -Se reclamo a si misma.

- **Riza, hay un nombre familiar en la clase de al lado.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Kain...¿Kain Fuery?** -Riza se acerco para leerlo.

 **-Riza...** -Fuery se acerco por detras con un aura de tristeza.

La pobre solo se volteo con la frente sombreada de azul, le tenia terror a ese tipo, de alguna manera, le tenia terror.

- **ES UNA PENA.** -Dijo Roy en un tono alto y feliz, como si estuviese aliviado.- **BUENO ADIOSSS.** -Dijo llendose.

- **¡TRAIDOR!** -Le grito Riza.

- **Aunque me diste chocolate en San Valentin solo era por compromiso.** -Dijo Fuery.

Si, su torta tenia la palabra "Compromiso" xD.

- **Es verdad, dijste que te cambiarias a este instituto jajaja...** -Riza rio nerviosa.

- **¿"Es verdad"? ¿"ES VERDAD"? ¿LO OLVIDASTE?** -Pregunto Fuery levantando la voz.

- **¡¿Como podria hacer algo asi?!** -Riza intento defenderse.

- **¡MENTIROSA! ¡TE HAZ OLVIDADO! Que cruel...** -Grito Fuery.

- **TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICE.** -Grito Riza ya algo harta.

- **¡Riza! Si no te das prisa te perderas la ceremonia de apertura!** -Le aviso Winry.

- **Bien dicho.** -Dijo Riza.- **Hasta luego Kain despues te veo.** -Dijo Riza llendose junto con sus amigos.

- **Riza...** -Fuery bajo la cabeza con humo negro saliendo de esta.

- **Maldito Traidor!** -Riza habia tomado a Roy por el cuello.

- **¡Sueltame metralladora! Yo solo pensaba que estorbaba.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¡TU PREOCUPACION FUE TOTALMENTE INNECESARIA!** -Grito Riza.

- **¿Nunca cambiaran verdad?** -Pregunto Edward.

- **La actuacion del marido y la mujer.** -Comento Winry.

Ese simple comentario causo un gran sonrojo el Royai.

Mientras seguian caminando, la misma chica de la mañana los obsevaba desde detras de un arbol.

- **¿Asi que es de mi instituto?** -Se pregunto la de cabellos dorados.

- **Bueno, se supone que ahora tenemos que elegir a los representantes de nuestra clase.** -Dijo Bradley acomodando unos libros.- **Pero como eso es bastante pesado primero elegiremos a los delegados.**

- ** _"Riza no cruces tu mirada con la del profesor."_** -Decia Roy con la mirada.

- _ **"Lo se"**_ -Respondia Riza, tambien con la mirada.

Bradley sonrio de una forma malefica.

- **Los delegado seran el Royai, Roy y Riza ¿Les parece bien? Pues parece que saben trabajar juntos, pues se comunican muy bien con la mirada.** -Dijo el profesor.

- **¡¿DE NUEVO NOSOTROS?!** -Pregunto el duo, hasta se habia puesto de pie.

- **Asi es, ya dejen de quejarse.** -Dijo Bradley.

- **Maldicion.** -Dijo Riza.

- **De todas formas tenia que pasar.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Tenemos que organizar la ceremonia de apertura para la gente primero y les corresponde.** -Dijo Bradley.

- **¡¿QUE?!** -Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- **Genial, su coordinacion es unica.** -Dijo uno de los compañeros de clases.

- **¿Asi que ellos son el famoso Royai del año pasado?** -Pregunto otro.

- **No puede ser...** -Dijo Riza volviendo a sentarse.

- **Ya que, me rindo.** -Dijo Roy imitando a su compañera.

* * *

A la salida...

Ambos delegados estaban juntando sus cosas.

- **Vamonos Roy.** -Dijo Edward.

- **Si, ya voy.** -Dijo Roy poniendose de pie.

Roy sintio que alguien lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa, era Riza.

- **¿A donde crees que vas?** -Pregunto la rubia.

- **Al club.** -Dijo Roy sudando frio.

- **Mentiroso, ahora mismo estan preparando la ceremonia de apertura para los de primero.** -Dijo Riza.

- **P-pero...** -Intento reclamar Roy.

- **Pero nada, tu vienes conmigo pelinegro.** -Dijo la rubia estirandolo.

Estaban ya preparando la ceremonia, entre ellos el Royai.

- **Eres una mujer detestable.** -Se quejo Roy.

- **Y tu un maldito perezoso.** -Contraataco ella mientras seguia barriendo.

- **Bien, chicos, gracias por su trabajo.** -Agradecio la coordinadora.

- **De nada.** -Dijo el duo de mala gana.

- **Riza ¿Has terminado ya?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **Si.** -Dijo ella llendose junto a su amiga.

- **Los de primero ya van entrando.** -Comento la ojiazul.

- **Todos llevan uniformes completamente nuevos.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Recuerdo que yo vine a mi primera ceremonia con una ropa informal.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Si, igual que ella.** -Dijo Riza señalando a una chica con ropa comun.

La chica estaba siendo regañada por la profesora de tercer año.

- **Un momento, esa es la chica de esta mañana.** -Dijo Riza dirigiendose hacia donde estaba ella.

- **Zorra...Solo yo venia asi.** -Dijo Winry con cierto rencor.

-¡ **Profesora!** -Grito Riza.-¡ **Unos alumnos alla estan peleando!** -Grito.

- **¿Que? MALDICION.** -Dijo llendo hacia donde Riza apunto.

- **Estaba bromeando...viaja argelada.** -Dijo la ojiambar en un tono de burla.

- **Disculpa, tu eres la chica de esa mañana no?** -Pregunto la de primero.

- **Si, claro.** -Dijo Riza.

En eso se acerca Winry, la analizaba, analizaba a esa chica, la miraba por todas partes (no malpensar xD)

- **¿La** conoces?-Pregunto Winry.

- **Si, mas o menos.** -Afirmo Riza.

- **Em, eso de que "Estabas bromeando" ¿A que te referias?** -Pregunto la chica.

- **Esa profesora es muy molesta, asi que ten cuidado ¿Ok?** -Pregunto una amable Riza.- **Si le dejas se tomara una hora solo para regañarte.** -Dijo.

- **Si, muchas gracias, me salvaste de nuevo.** -Dijo la alegre chica.

- **Ya que, no importa.** -Dijo Riza, ella tenia un tono serio pero amable por naturaleza.

- **¡Oye! Riza!** -Dijo Roy mientras caminaba hacia la rubia.- **¿Yo ya me voy ¿No te importa?** -Pregunto.

- **No, para nada.** -Dijo Riza en un tono...enamorado, por decir asi.

La chica de ojos verdeagua solo miro partir a Roy, la miraba maravillada. Riza se dio cuanta de eso, lo que la puso un poco celosa.

* * *

- **¿Por que tengo que ir de compras contigo?** -Pregunto Riza de mala gana.

- **No pienso perder contra las novatas.** -Dijo Winry con aun mas mala gana.

Ya en la tienda...

- **No debes dejar que eso te moleste.** -Dijo Riza.

 **-¿¡Como que no!?** -Pregunto Winry, sostenia una blusa, y salia un aura asesina de ella.

- **Ademas tampoco es que te sobre dinero.** -Dijo Riza.

 **-No le doy un masaje en los hombros todas las noches a mi adinerada abuela para nada.** -Dijo Winry mientras tomaba otra prenda.

Riza fue a ver unos guantes, habia uno en particular que le intereso, eran unos blancos que tenian lo que en Shambala seria _"Un circulo de transmutacion de fuego."_

Riza los tomo y fue a la caja, los compro envueltos para regalo.

No sabia porque, pero en los ultimos dias no podia parar de pensar en Roy. ¿Por que? Ella no lo veia como mas que amienemigo, era solo un mujeriego, no era

nada mas de ella, pero se llevaba demasiado bien con el ultimamente, peleaban pero todo terminaba bien, incluso a veces con unas carcajadas como cierre,

se sentia comoda a su lado, sentia la calidez de Roy con solo mirarlo, Riza se dio cuenta de lo que nadie, puede que Roy sea un mujeriego, pero es un gran amigo

y siempre estara al lado de algun amigo o amiga que lo necesite, siempre cumplia sus promesas y daria su vida por alguien que sea importante para el, la palabra

 _"leal"_ se quedaba corto. Sin darse cuenta Riza ya se habia enamorado de el, sin darse cuenta lo deseaba a su lado y no al lado de alguien mas.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en el colegio...

-¿ **QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?** -Pregunto un aterrado Roy Mustang.

- **Maleducado, ya te dije que es un regalo.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Que es? ESTO ES UN PLAN MALEFICO TUYO NO?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Solo abrelo es para el invierno.** -Dijo Riza ya un poco mas calmada.

Roy solo obedecio, con miedo, pero obedecio, encontro los guantes blancos con los circulos de "Transmutacion"

- **Se creia que ese circulo representaba al fuego, y se decia que una dimension alterna a esta la alquimia avanzo a tal punto que solo necesitaban un**

 **circulo con** **formas especificas dentro de este, en algunos casos con formulas tambien, y que los mejores alquimistas, los sobrevivientes al tabu de _"La_**

 ** _transmutacion humana_ "** **podian hacer la alquimia solo juntando sus manos, si eso hubiese pasado aqui con un chasquido de dedos ese guante soltaria**

 **una chispa, y con la alquimia** **si cambiaras la presion del aire podrias dirigir una gran llama de fuego por donde desees.** -Explico Riza.

Roy se estaba poniendo los guantes, pero le estaba prestando atencion al mismo tiempo, ni si quiera el sabia eso, le era familiar, no sabia por que pero le

era familiar. Riza se dio cuenta de eso y decidio continuar.

- **Ademas, en esa dimension, segun lo que se creia, habia un Coronel y una fiel Teniente, la Teniente tenia la mejor punteria de todo el ejercito, se le**

 **apodaba** ** _"Ojo de alcon"_ Ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por su superior, la razon era simple, tenian un pasado.** -Concluyo Riza.

- **...¿Podrias contarme la historia completa?** -Pregunto Roy, la respuesta que recibio de Riza fue una sonrisa y el resto de la historia.

- **El que era Coronel, alguna vez fue estudiante del Padre de la Teniente, la madre de la mujer murio cuando ella aun tenia una muy temprana edad, su**

 **padre,** **la mantenia trabajando como alquimista local, el Coronel estudiaba ahi antes de entrar al ejercito, cuando finalmente entro, el padre de la**

 **Teniente murio enfrente** **a el, sus ultimas palabras fueron "Cuida de mi hija, ella tiene toda la investigacion de la alquimia de fuego" Un funeral, un**

 **apoyo mutuo entre ambos, tiempo despues,** **ella entro al ejercito tambien, y le mostro los secretos de su padre, en su espalda, la mujer tenia un tatuaje que contenia los secretos de la alquimia de fuego,** **luego una guerra de exterminio injusta, poco despues la Teniente fue enviada a trabajar**

 **bajo las ordenes de su ahora Coronel y superior, siendo ya viejos conocidos,** **desde ese dia ella cuido de sus espaldas, se habia enamorado de el,**

 **tambien a la inversa, solo que nadie lo sabia, nunca se declararon sus sentimientos, solo** **se cuidaban y apoyaban de forma mutua, el era el mejor**

 **alquimista estatal del ejercito, y el unico con la alquimia de fuego, y ella, pues ella era la mujer con** **mejor punteria en el ejercito.** -Concluyo Riza con la leyenda que leyo hace poco.

 **-...Es una buena leyenda...ahora que recuerdo...es una leyenda...** -Dijo Roy colocandose el segundo guante.

- **Pero hay peculiar en esa leyenda, Roy.** -Dijo Riza, un poquito sonrojada, casi no se le notaba, y en un tono serio.

- **¿Que cosa?** -Pregunto el pelinegro.

- **La Teniente se llamaba Riza Hawkeye, pero...¿Sabes como se llamaba el Coronel?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **No, no lo se.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Se llamaba Roy Mustang, la Teniente Riza Hawkeye y el Coronel Roy Mustang.** -Dijo Riza.

Roy solo sonrio.

- **Oye, hace calor, Roy.** -Dijo Riza señalando los guantes.

- **Lo hace, pero este guante es unico.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¿Por que?** -Pregunto una curiosa Riza.

- **Porque me lo regalaste tu.** -A Roy se le escapo esa frase, solo se dio vuelta y salio de la clase, ocultando su sonrojo.

Al salir estaban Winry y Riza juntas.

- **¡RIZA!** -Gritaba la de ojos verdeagua.

- **H-hola.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Hola.** -Dijo Winry con cierto rencor.

- **Ohhh esa pulsera es muy linda ¿De donde lo compraste?** -Pregunto la chica.

Winry finalmente suavizo su expresion.

- **Esta? Pues de una tienda que esta aqui cerca.** -Dijo en un tono alegre.

- **¿Ya son amigas?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Claro, es muy kawaii.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Mañana haran una demostracion del club de baloncesto.** -Dijo la chica.

- **Cierto, mi niño dijo que se vestiria de negro.** -Recordo Winry.

* * *

De nuevo al otro dia, despues a la presentacion de los clubes, despues de todo, Edward habia hecho el ridiculo vestido de negro alzando a Roy para que meta un goal

en la presentacion, era ya de salida, y Riza estaba esperando a Roy en la entrada del colegio.

- **¿Que demonios fue eso?** -Pregunto Riza refiriendose a la presentacion, estaba de brazos cruzados y recostada por la pared.

- **No tenias porque curiosear.** -Dijo Roy al llegar al porton, pero seguia caminando.

Riza solo lo siguio.

- **¿Lo viste? Winry esta tan impactada que aun sigue sin poder reaccionar.** -Comento la rubia.

- **Pense que fue divertido.** -Dijo Edward.

- **No fue divertido.** -Dijo Winry con la cabeza gacha.

- **¿Y tu que sabes?** -Pregunto Roy en un tono normal. **-Solo estabamos intentando conseguir nuevos miembros.** -Explico.

- **Aja, no creo que consigan gente con una tecnica tan cutre.** -Dijo Riza.

- **No fue cutre.** -Interrumpio la misma chica de ojos verdeagua.

- **Roy es perfecto.** -Dijo aproximandose a ellos.

- **Ah, la chica de antes.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Quien es?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Es la chica a la que salvaste esa vez, mira, Black Hayate hasta esta a mi lado ahora, se mantuvo jugando en el patio.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿No te acuerdas de mi?** -Pregunto la chica.

- **No te preocupes, este tipo es un idiota olvidadizo.** -Dijo Riza señalando al pelinegro de al lado.

- **Te dare en la cara.** -Amenazo Roy con un puño cerrado.

- **Bueno no importa.** -Dijo la chica.

- **¿Eh?** -Pregunto el duo.

- **Roy, quedaste de maravilla con ese goal y esa actuacion.** -Dijo la chica de ojos verdeagua.

- **¡¿Lo oiste?!** -Pregunto Roy a Riza con una sonrisa triunfadora.- **Lo se, soy genial.** -Dijo.

- **Es amor.** -Dijo la chica.

Roy se acerco a la chica.

- **Como ya te dije, soy Roy Mustang, de segundo, clase 3.** -Se volvio a presentar.

- **Ah, yo soy Kotobuki Seiko, de primero, clase 4.** -Se presento la chica.

- **Seiko, que linda.** -Dijo Roy presumiendo.

La chica se puso de puntas, los ojos de Riza se ensancharon, se llevo las manos al bolsillo, y ahi estaba, ella siempre llevaba un arma por si acaso, su padre

le habia conseguido a duras penas una licencia para portarla, ella sentia una fuerte necesidad de matar a Seiko, alejarla de Roy, mientras mas lejos mejor,

sentia algo amargo, cuando se dio cuenta ya habia sacado y apuntado su arma, aprovecho que nadie la vio hacer eso para guardarla rapido y disimuladamente,

pues centraban su atencion en Seiko y Roy pero la unica pregunta que se hizo fue...¿"Por que demonios hice eso"?.

Si, lo que Seiko habia hecho, fue besar a Roy.

- **Me he enamorado de ti.** -Dijo Seiko.

- **...** -Roy no podia decir palabra alguna.

- **L-lo siento, mi cuerpo reacciona antes de que pueda pensar.** -Dijo una sonrojada Seiko al separarse de Roy.

- **No, no importa.** -Dijo un sorprendido Roy.

- **Puede que te suene algo incomodo, pero quisiera salir contigo, como amigos.** -Dijo Seiko.

- **S-si, claro.** -Dijo Roy.

En el fondo solo se apreciaba a una riza, tenia una expresion...yandere por decirlo asi, un expresion seria, pero con ojos sin brillos, unos ojos que decian

 ** _"Te matare, zorra"._**

- _"¿Que demonios fue eso?"_ -Penso Riza.

* * *

 **Holaaa nwn aqui yo de vuelta :v Si, lo se, dije que solo escribiria los capitulos cuando me quede sin internet pero estoy aburrida asi que a escribir se**

 **ha dicho,** **creo que me quedo un poco corto en comparacion con los demas capitulos, pero quiero terminar esta historia d euna maldita vez para**

 **empezar otros 2 fics que tengo** **planeado escribir, uno de Atem x Anzu y otros 2 que son yandere, uno de Roy y Riza y otro de Atem y Anzu tambien,**

 **ademas esta mierda tiene 25 capitulos xD.**

 **Butterfly of the life: Jean Havoc aparecera, pero recuerda que este fic esta basado en un anime de comedia y romance, asi que Jean aparecera en su **

**debido tiempo,** **ademas ya se que personaje interpretara y que efecto tendra en la historia.** **xD y bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en otro capitulo mas**

 **nwn, quien sabe cuando lo subire, pero algun dia sera.**


	5. El amor prohibido, un lado oscuro

Riza estaba sentada en su pupitre, tenia una mirada fria y llena de odio, tenia su mejilla apoyada en su mano.

- **Eres despreciable.** -Le dijo a Roy sin siquiera mirarlo.

- **¿Que dices?** -Pregunto Roy acercandose a ella.

- **¿De verdad quieres salir con Seiko?** -Pregunto Riza mirandolo a los ojos.-Eres despreciable.-Volvio a decir.

- **¡¿COMO PUEDO RECHAZARLA CUANDO LO DIJO CON ESE BRILLO EN LOS OJOS?!** -Grito Roy.

- **Siempre dices esas cosas.** -Dijo Riza bajando su mano de su mejilla.-Dices que eres un tipo guay pero puede que solo seas un indeciso.-Dijo encarandolo.

- **¡SOLO LA ESTAS TOMANDO CONMIGO POR QUE NADIE TE INTERESA!-** Grito Roy encarandola tambien.

Riza ensancho los ojos para luego levantarse de la nadal

- **¡EL UNICO QUE ME MAS O MENOS ME INTERESA SALDRA CON OTRA CHICA!** -Grito Riza con ira.

- **Pues que pena, eso a de ser porque el que te interesa no te ve como una mujer**.-Dijo Roy poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Riza simplemente empezo a temblar por el enojo.

- **Sin embaro, Seiko me ama, tanto que me beso de la nada.** -Dijo Roy con una sonrisa.

- **¡JODER! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡CABRON! ¡IDIOTA!** -Grito Riza con ira.

- **¿Que estas diciendo?** -Pregunto Roy ya en un tono mas serio.

Riza trataba de de detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- **Lo siento mucho Riza, pero me compraras los tenis.** -Dijo Roy con una sonrisa.

Riza solo solto un suspiro.

Por la tarde habia revision medica en el gimnasio y Riza y Winry iban camino al gimnasio.

- **En serio, ese idiota se salio del limite.** -Dijo Riza quejandose.

- **Bueno cualquier chico se pondria asi si lo besa una chica kawaii.** -Explico Winry.

- **No te creo.-** Dijo Riza en un tono decaido.

- **Ademas recuerda que muchas chicas gustan de Roy.** -Comento Winry.

Riza miro a la ojiazul con los ojos entrecerrados.

- **Ella es muy linda, pero demasiado atrevida.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¡RIZA!** -Grito Seiko, corria hacia las chicas.

- **Hola**.-Dijo una cortante Riza.

- **Buenos dias ¿Que tal?** -Preguno Seiko.

- **Hola Seiko.** -Saludo Winry con una sonrisa.

- **¿Ya te hicieron la revision medica?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Sip.** -Respondio Seiko- **Disculpa por sorprenderte ayer.** -Se disculpo.

- **No pasa nada.** -Dijo Riza evadiendola y siguiendo con su camino.

-Oye, Riza.-Le detuvo Seiko.

- **Que.** -Dijo ella.

- **¿Roy esta enojado conmigo?** -Pregunto Seiko algo preocupada.

- **No.** -Dijo Riza siguiendo su camino.

- **Voy con Riza, esta algo...cansada.** -Se excuso Winry con una sonrisa para luego seguir a su amiga.

Estaban en la prueba de punteria, pues no solo eran pruebas de salud, sino tambien otros examenes, estaban formando fila.

- **Esa chica usa una tecnica muy extraña.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Eh?** -Pregunto Riza volteando para ver a su ojiazul amiga.

- **Una tecnica extraña para atrapar los corazones de los hombres.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Aja...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Mientras esta distraida emite un monton de feromonas.** -Comento Winry.

- **Tsk. Eso es lo que yo menos tengo.** -Dijo Riza con rencor.

- **¿Estas celosa?** -Pregunto Winry en un tono jugueton.

- **No.** -Dijo una cortante Riza mientras lanzaba el dardo.

- **Riza tendras que esforzarte.** -Dijo Winry.

Riza sintio su cara arder a 300°C.

- **Bien, Riza, tu punteria mejoro de nuevo.** -Dijo Gracia algo nerviosa.

- **¿¡QUE!?** -Pregunto Riza mirando al lugar en donde dio el dardo.

- **Esta vez ya le diste justo al centro.** -Explico Gracia señalando el dardo.

- **¡NO! ¡DEBE HABER UN ERROR! ¡DEJAME INTENTARLO DE NUEVO**!-Gritaba Riza sacudiendo a su amiga.

Winry solo las veia algo divertida, sonriendo, para ser exactos.

* * *

Roy puso sus dos manos en el pupitre de Riza.

- **¡¿TU PUNTERIA MEJORO OTRA VEZ?!** -Pregunto Roy sorprendido.

Riza estaba completamente echada en su silla.

- **Dos centimetros, justo al centro.** -Dijo una deprimida Riza.

- **Esto no es cierto.** -Dijo Roy con un palmface.

- **¿Y tu que?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Consegui dos chicas nuevas a candidato para ganar la apuesta.** -Dijo Roy.

- **...Vete a la mierda.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Di lo que quieras, hoy estoy de buen humor asi que me vale.** -Dijo Roy dandole la espalda a la rubia.

- **Pervertido.** -Dijeron Edward y Winry al fondo.

- **¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAN PERVERTIDO?!** -Grito Roy.

- **Aqui tienes a Seiko.** -Dijo la pareja de rubios apuntando a la puerta.

- **¡Roy!** -Exclamo la chica.

- **Buenas.** -Saludo el pelinegro.

- **¡DE QUE VAS!** -Grito Riza.

Seiko y Roy quedaron hablando un rato.

- **¡Este no es momento para estar mejorando tu punteria, Riza!** -Le dijo Winry.

- **¡¿Crees que lo hago a proposito?!** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Si no haces algo esa chica y Roy terminaran saliendo juntos.** -Dijo Winry.

- **¿Y a mi que?-** Pregunto Riza escondiendo su cara en sus brazos sobre el pupitre.

Winry solo solto un suspiro, finalmente la odiosa Seiko se despidio de Roy y salio de ahi.

Roy iba caminando a su asiento, cuando de la nada Riza le puso su pie en el camino haciendo que este caiga al piso.

- **¡¿QUE HACES?!** -Se quejo Roy.

- **Lo que te mereces.** -Dijo Riza en un tono frio.

- **Si destrozaras esta hermosa cara Seiko se pondria triste.** -Bromeo Roy.

- **Pues por mi que se suicide**.-Dijo Riza.

Riza se fijo en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que llevaba los guantes que ella le regalo la vez pasada.

- **Eh? Ah, ¿Esto?** -Pregunto Roy mostrandole los guantes.

- **Si.-** Dijo Riza.

- **Me queda muy bien, me gusta.** -Dijo Roy con una sonrisa.

- **Ya veo.** -Dijo Riza.

En el recreo el club de Roy tenia actividad, asi que Winry y Riza fueron a verlo.

- **¿Que sucede?** -Pregunto Winry.- **Hoy estas de buen humor.** -Dijo.

- **Tal vez.** -Dijo Riza con una sonrisa en la cara.

- **¡ES GENIAL!** -Dijo Seiko al lado de ellas.

La sonrisa y el buen humor de Riza se esfumo en el aire, sentia una fuerte necesidad de matar a esa tipa, en si, hasta yo creo que es insoportable la propia chica que

puse en este fic.

- **¡BUENA SUERTE ROY!** -Grito Seiko causando que Roy se volteara a verla.

Un balon iba directamente hacia la cara del pelinegro.

- **¡ROY EL BALON!** -Advirtio Riza reaccionando.

Roy paro el balon con su dedo indice, unas lagrimas de dolor se asomaron por sus ojos.

- **¡DUELE!** -Grito empezando a dar pataleos y sosteniendo su mano derecha con la izquierda.

- **Idiota.-** Comento Riza con los ojos entrecerrados.

- **¡ROY!** -Grito Seiko corriendo hacia el ojinegro.

Riza reacciono y la miro.

- **¿Estas bien? Te llevare a la enfermeria.** -Dijo Seiko arrastrando al chico.

- **Roy ella es tu novia?** -Pregunto un compañero de equipo.

- **No no lo es.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Quizas lo sea en un futuro.** -Dijo Seiko tomando a Roy por el brazo.

Riza habia perdido todo el brillo de los ojos mientras veia a Seiko marcharse con Roy.

- **Esto es peligroso.** -Dijo Winry.

- **¿Como que es peligroso?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Atrapado en una enfermeria, con una mujer demoniaca a la que le da igual lo que piensen los demas y tiene la costumbre de besar sin pensarselo.** -Dijo Winry en un tono terrorifico.

- **¿Que?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Roy, ¿No te parece que hace calor?** -Dijo Winry con un tono de voz sexy.- **Y entonces Seiko se quita lentamente los botones de la camisa, uno tras otro...** -Seguia narrando Winry.

- **¿QUE DICES?** -Pregunto una nerviosa Riza.

-¡ **E-EDWARD! ¡YA ME ACUERDO!** -Dijo uno de los compañeros del club.

Riza iba corriendo por los pasillos, pasillo tras pasillo, su respiracion era acelerada, sus piernas estaban cansadas, pero debia llegar a la enfermeria y rapido.

Seiko estaba vendando el dedo de Roy.

- _ **"Esa chica es kawaii no? Pero engaña a todos con eso."**_ -Conto el compañero del club.

Seiko bajo la cabeza y le quito el otro guante a Roy.

Riza seguia corriendo sin detenerse si quiera a recuperar aliento.

- _ **"Dice que no le gusta su nombre verdadero, y por eso se hace llamar Kotobuki Seiko."**_ -Seguia narrando el compañero del club.

- **¿No te parece que hace calor?** -Pregunto Seiko empezando a desabotonarse la camisa.

Riza habia llegado a la enfermeria y abrio la puerta de un solo estiron, abrio la cortina.

- **¡ROY!** -Grito.

Ahi estaban Seiko y Roy, Roy con la cabeza baja y Seiko tapandose con algo de vergüenza su pecho plano.

- **"S** _ **u nombre verdadero es Kotobuki Seishiro, y es un chico."**_ -Concluyo el compañero de Roy.

La mirada de Riza expresaba sorpresa, asco, odio e ira. ¿Como se atrevio Seishiro a besar a SU Roy? Un momento, ¿Por que estaba pensando eso?

Roy estaba igual de sorprendido, no sabia que decir, recordo que el mismo tipo lo habia besado, su frente se sombreo de azul y casi se desmaya.

- **R-Roy?** -Pregunto Riza.

* * *

Roy estaba leyendo un libro, en el fondo estaban hablando Edward, Winry y Riza.

- **El festival deportivo llegara pronto no?** -Pregunto Riza con voz entrecortada, intentaba aguantar la risa.

- **Creo que el equipo de animadoras esta buscando gente.** -Dijo Winry tambien con voz entrecortada, estaba en el mismo estado que Riza, y Edward ni que decir.

- **C-creo que me voy a apuntar.** -Dijo Edward tambien con voz entrecortada, cubria su rostros con una mano para no reir.

- **S-si tu vas yo voy detras...** -Dijo Winry ya entre risas.

- **Q-que hace el equipo de animadoras?** -Pregunto Riza al borde de estallar en risas.

- **E-esta claro, a-animar.** -Respondio Edward en el mismo estado de Riza.

Roy ya no aguanto y se paro de su asiento mirando al grupo detras de el.

- **¡DONDE LE VEN LA GRACIA!** -Grito algo enojado.

- **¿Que te p-pasa Roy? P-pareces e-enojado.** -Le dijo Riza con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa tambien burlona.

- **¡YA DEJEN DE MURMURAR!** -Grito Roy irritado.

El grupo de tre empezo a reir con la boca cerrada.

- **JAJAJA ¡YA NO AGUANTO!** -Grito Winry.

- **Oye, oye, Winry, yo lo estuve aguantando t-todo este tiempo.** -Dijo Riza entre risas (Eso rimo 7u7 xD)

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.** -El grupo de rubios finalmente estallo en risa, hasta quedarse sin aire.

- **¡LOS MATARE! ¡MATARE A TODOS!** -Grito Roy.

Riza puso una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

- **No te preocupes Roy, estas cosas pasan a menudo.** -Dijo Riza ya un poco mas calmada.

Edward y Winry prestaron atencion al Royai.

- **¡¿Como va a pasar esto a menudo?! Me ha quitado años de vida.** -Se lamento Roy.

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.** -Edward y Winry volvieron a soltar una carcajada.

- **¡USTEDES! ¡YA DEJEN DE REIRSE!** -Ordeno Roy.

- _"Que mala suerte Roy, pero por alguna razon, me siento aliviada...¿En que demonios estoy pensando?"_ -Penso Riza.

Ya a la salida, Winry iba con Riza por los pasillos del colegio.

- **¡Riza, Winry!** -Grito Seiko.- **¿Ustedes tambien van a ver el entrenamiento del club?** -Pregunto.

- **Si**.-Dijo Riza obsevando a Seiko.

- **Asi que en realidad te gusta Roy.** -Dijo Seiko en un tono bastante normal, en realidad no le afectaba.

- **¡Que va! ¡Yo no voy para ver a Roy! ¡Yo solo voy a acompañar a Winry!** -Explico Riza algo desesperada.

- **Pero tu le regalaste unos guantes ¿No?** -Pregunto Seiko.

- **No me lo contaste.** -Reclamo Winry.

- **Si y que tiene.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Pues que no le regalas algo a una persona que no te gusta.** -Explico Seiko.

- **Es que si a una chica con tan buena punteria y buena reputacion le gustara un mujeriego como Roy seria algo raro.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Eso crees? Si ese es el caso ¿Entonces no seria mas raro que el me guste a mi?** -Pregunto Seiko.

- **Pero Seiko, tu no pareces un chico.** -Dijo Winry.- **No, Seiko no, Seishiro.** -Corrigio.

- **¡SEIKO!** -Insistio la nombrada. **-Es Seiko, aveces pienso que dios me puso en un cuerpo equivocado, es todo.** -Dijo con tranquilidad.

- **Okay, okay.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Oye ¿Roy no dijo nada de mi? Desde el dia de la enfermeria que me esta evitando.** -Dijo Seiko algo preocupada.

- **Es que a ese idiota solo le cuesta asimilarlo.** -Dijo Riza.-B **ien, Winry nos vamos.** -Dijo estirando a su amiga.

* * *

Riza estaba mirando por la ventana de su clase, luego a ver a Roy que estaba juntando algunas cosas, solto un suspiro y siguio mirando por la ventana.

- **Estira tu espalda.** -Dijo Winry dandole una palmada.

Riza volteo para ver a su amiga de ojos azules.

- **Por el Portal de la Verdad, Riza, estas demasiado preocupado por tu punteria.** -Dijo Winry.- **Solo son dos centimetros mas de exatitud y te deprimes por eso.** -Reprocho Winry.

- **¿Solo dos centimetros? Es un problema enorme.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Sabes por que es un problema enorme?** -Pregunto Winry.-¿Puede ser por que te hayas enamorado de alguien que es un mujeriego?-Pregunto.

- **¡Roy!** -Seiko se habia avalanzado sobre el en un abrazo, estaba vestida de porrista.

- **¡SUELTAME!** -Grito Roy zafandose del agarre.

- **He venido a jugar contigo.** -Dijo Seiko.

- **No es eso ¿Que haces vestido de porrista?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Me uni al equipo de animadoras.** -Dijo Seiko.

- **Animadoras.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¡Si!** -Dijo Seiko.

- **A-ni-ma-do-ras.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Si**!-Dijo Seiko.

- **Ya veo.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Un chico que se ha enamorado de otro chico, las cosas se complicaran bastante.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Ni que lo digas.** -Comento Winry.

- **Se esta esforzando tanto...y yo aqui preocupandome porque le atino al este aun apuntando al oeste y escondiendo lo que siento.** -Se deprimio Riza.

- **Oye Riza, unamonos al equipo de animadoras.** -Dijo Winry.

- **¿Que?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **¡Buen trabajo!** -Se despidieron todos.

Estaban en el gimnasio, Winry se acerco a Seiko mientras que Riza iba a duras penas.

- **¿Estaras en el mismo equipo que nosotras no?** -Pregunto Winry.

 **-Roy tambien esta con nosotros asi que me esforzare mucho!** -Dijo Seiko.

- **¿Tanto te gusta Roy?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **¡Si!** -Grito Seiko.

- **¿No quieres a alguien que sea mas masculino?** -Pregunto Winry mirando a Riza, quien por instinto volteo a ver hacia otro lado.

- **Para mi Roy es perfecto.** -Dijo Seiko.

- **Tampoco es mal tipo.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo.

* * *

Seiko fue a abrazar a Roy mientras que el correspondio el abrazo de forma robotica.

Las chicas de la vez pasada, quienes estaban ya en primero vieron la escena y se miraron entre si.

Ya era de salida y Riza fue la primera en irse luego de Seiko, salio por la puerta y fue caminando hacia la salida, alli vio y escucho una conversacion de las chicas

de primero y Seiko.

- **¿De verdad eres un chico?** -Pregunto una de la castaña de pelo corto, las otra dos estaban mirando un poco detras de ella.

- **Si.** -Dijo Seiko.

- **No estas saliendo con Roy ¿Verdad?** -Pregunto la chica.

- **Exacto.** -Respondio Seiko de una forma feliz.

La castaña solto un suspiro y las otras dos del fondo sonrieron aliviadas.

- **Pero me gusta Roy.** -Dijo Seiko.

-Ya veo, gracias, adios.-Se despidio la castaña para luego irse con las otras dos.

- **¿Ves? No pueden salir juntos.** -Dijo la chica mientras se iba con su grupo.

Riza recordo cuando a ella le preguntaron y depues dijeron lo mismo, ella odiaba a Seiko, pero no pudo evitar estallar de ira en cuanto a esas tipas irrespetuosas.

Las tres chicas que iban hablando y burlandose de Seiko escucharon un disparo a sus espaldas, llamando su atencion.

El señor Hawkeye tenia mucho conocimiento sobre la milicia, y el enseño a su hija usar el arma.

Riza habia sacado su arma y habia hecho un disparo al aire como forma de advertencia, sin poder controlarse, luego guardo su arma y camino hacia las aterradas chicas,

pero solo fue a por la castaña de cabello corto, ella era la que decia todas esas imprudencia.

- **¡TU!** -Grito Riza tomando a la chica de las muñecas.

Con la mano derecha, que era la que tenia libre, estiro fuertemente del cabello de la chica, para luego darle un golpe con su rodilla en el estomago de la pobre,

finalizo con darle una cachetada en la cara, la chica solo gimio de dolor pero no se resistio debido a que no podia, Riza sujetaba sus muñecas con la izquierda,

con la derecha finalmente la tomo de la camisa.

- **¡¿A QUE SE REFIEREN CON QUE NO PUEDEN SALIR JUNTOS?!** -Riza le gritaba a la chica sin ningun tipo de restriccion.

- **Roy nunca saldria con otro chico.** -Dijo la castaña desafiando a Riza.

La rubia finalmente solto el agarre de las muñecas de la chica, solo para darle otra cachetada, luego con la misma mano la agarro del cuello, la chica no podia reaccionar

debido a que Riza tenia una fuerza casi descomunal que escondia.

- **ESCUCHAME BIEN, PUTA DE MIERDA, DI LO QUE QUIERAS TU NO ERES NADA PARA INTERFERIR.** -Dijo Riza, finalmente la noqueo y la lanzo al piso, las otras dos salieron corriendo.

- **Malditas molestas.** -Dijo Riza.

- **A mi no me molesto Riza, no debiste haber hecho eso.** -Dijo Seiko mirando a la chica que estaba en el piso.

- **Claro que lo fue, fue molesto, imprudente.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Aunque por otras parte, ¿Es raro no?** -Pregunto Seiko empezando a llorar, provocando que Riza deje de odiarlo por completo.

- **Escucha Seiko, no me desagradas, pero sera muy dificil que yo sea tu novio.** -Dijo Roy que iba pasando por ahi y escucho las palabras de Seiko.

- **Roy tiene razon, me quedare un rato mas.** -Dijo Riza.- **Tu vete a casa, y llevate a Winry y a los Elrics, Alphonse, el hermano menor de Edward, esta en segundo año.** -Dijo.

Empezando a entrar de nuevo en el colegio, estaba llevando disimuladamente el cuerpo inconciente de la chica.

- **Bien, Seiko, ve a buscar a los chicos que nos vamos, yo te espero aqui.** -Dijo Roy.

* * *

Era de noche y chica habia despertado en el gimnasio tenia los pies y las manos atadas, razon por la que no podia ponerse de pie, sin embargo, podia hablar a la

perfeccion.

- **Ayuda.-** Dijo la chica aun con algo de dolor en la zona del estomago.

- **Veo que ya despertaste.** -Dijo una chica, rubia, y de ojos marrones saliendo de la rubia.

- **T-tu eres...** -Dijo la chica.

- **Si, yo soy Riza Hawkeye.** -Dijo Riza frotando su arma.

- **Que haya dicho eso no es razon para matarme.** -Dijo la chica.

- **¿Ah si? Pues no lo creo.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo de una forma psicopata.

- **¿Por que?** -Pregunto la chica con miedo.

- **Que me insultes a mi lo soporto, pero insultaste a mi amigo, te metiste en el peor territorio.** -Dijo Riza apuntando el arma a la cabeza de la

chica.

- **Que ni se te ocurra matarme, perra.** -Le dijo la castaña mirandola desafiante.

- **¿No quieres morir? Que pena.** -Dijo Riza guardando su arma.

Riza se coloco dos guantes, ambas eran de un color y un diseño diferente.

- **¿Sabes de quienes son estos dos guantes?** -Pregunto Riza tranquilamente.

- **Un momento, esos diseños, esos colores...no...** -Dijo la castaña.

- **Exacto, de tus dos amigas.** -Dijo Riza.

Nuestra psicopata rubia aun tenia su mochila con ella, asi que lo que hizo fue guardar el arma y sacar un cuchillo, la castaña tenia una mirada de terror, Riza al

darse cuenta de eso sonrio de una forma malefica, sadica y satisfecha.

- **Asi que, ya te eres conciente de lo que te pasara por molestar y discriminar de esa forma a Seiko ¿Verdad?** -Pregunto Riza acercandose a la castaña.

Riza normalmente llevaba el cabello sostenido por una pinza, pero al entrar al gimnasio se lo solto, tenia una mirada fria que reflejaba odio y ganas de matar,

habia perdido todo su brillo, su sonrisa no era la dulce de siempre, era una psicopata, se habia vuelto loca, se detuvo frente a la castaña, apunto su cuchillo y

se lo clavo en el muslo de la castaña, haciendo que esta suelte un gemido de dolor.

- **Con esa falsa amenaza no me das miedo.** -Dijo la castaña.- **Ahora ya para este juego y dejame ir que ya entendi tu mensaje.** -Dijo la castaña algo nerviosa.

- **No es falsa amenaza, tu eres la unica que vera este lado de mi, AGRADECELO.** -Dijo Riza sacando el cuchillo lentamente, lleno de sangre, haciendo sufrir a la otra.

Lo volvio a clavar, pero esta vez en su otro muslo, la castaña ya no pudo soportar el dolor y grito. Ante esto Riza sonrio triunfante y empezo a clavar el cuchillo

por diferentes parte del cuerpo de la castaña, logrando que esta lance gritos de dolor, habia sangre por todas partes, en el piso, en la castaña, en su rubio cabello,

en su ropa.

Clavo el cuchillo en el ojo izquierdo de la castaña, para luego retirarlo lentamente, junto con el cuchillo salia tambien el mismo ojo, logrando que la castaña esta

vez ya lance un grito desgarrador, lleno de miedo, dolor, panico. Riza espero a que termine su grito.

- **¿Ya terminaste?** -Pregunto con una voz sadica.

Solo para luego volver a clavar el cuchillo lentamente en el centro del pecho de la castaña, haciendo que esta grite de dolor nuevamente, salian chorros de sangre,

por todas partes. Riza finalmente dejo de acuchillar a la chica, solo para ponerse el guante tambien del lado derecho, tomo un arma que retiro recientemente,

lo tomo con sus manos y apunto a la cabeza de la castaña que ya no tenia aliento.

- **Muy bien, ya te torture bastante, ahora...** -Riza sonrio de una forma psicopata, la mano izquierda la puso por su mejilla, manchando esta con la sangre de la castaña,

su meñique estaba debajo de su ojo, mientras que el resto estaba de una forma normal, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, sus pupilas pequeñas, definitivamente habia

enloquecido.- **MUERE.** -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Un disparo se escucho desde el Instituto Maido.

Se podia apreciar a una Riza llena de sangre y un arma salir del gimnasio sin ninguna preocupacion, habia dejado los guantes al lado de la castaña para asi poder

inculpar las dos amigas de esta, guardo su alma en su mochila y salio con una mirada ya tranquila y una sonrisa normal.

- **Se merecia eso y mas.** -Dijo.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa, si, lo se, el final estuvo tan asghfhdgyehfbvkgogk x3, un poco de Yangerismo, si, Yangerismo junto con Yanderismo, no esta nada mal 7u7.**

 **Este final para el capitulo se me ocurrio solo al improvisar jajaja, no, de hecho, saque la parte de la tortura del anime gore "Corpse Party" se los recomiendo veanlo,**

 **pero sin censura, tiene solo 4 capitulos pero tiene buena trama 7u7.**

 _ **AVISO IMPORTANTE: La otra Notebook que yo tenia, donde tenia todos los animes y demas cosas, se fue a la miercoles por la tarde, pero solo la mitad de la pantalla, asi que estare aun MAS ausente que antes T.T Seguire subiendo los capitulos, pero me tardare aun mas, espero entiendan.**_

 **En fin, nos leemos en otro capitulo ^^**

 **Que tengan un buen dia, tarde o noche.**


	6. Relleno (no obligatorio)

**Nota:** A Alphonse imaginenselo como en la pelicula "El conquistador de Shambala" en lugar del que es del final del Brotherhood.

* * *

- **Oye, Riza, ¿Te enteraste? Mataron a Megumi Yamamoto de la institucion.** -Dijo Winry por el telefono.

- **Si, lo se, pero no me afecta mucho que digamos.** -Dijo Riza del otro lado de la linea mientras se preparaba algo para comer.

 **-No tendremos clase una semana.** -Dijo Winry.- **Asi que podemos salir en esos dias.** -Continuo.

- **Si, tal vez.** -En ese momento le llegan tres llamadas nuevas a Riza.- **Espera Winry, conectare las otras cuatro llamadas a esta jaja.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Si, claro, esperare.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Hola.** -Dijo Roy desde su lado.

- **Hola Roy.** -Dijo el resto en coro.

- **Oigan, como tenemos la semana libre iremos de vacaciones a algun lugar aqui cerca, Alphonse tambien ira y quiero saber si ustedes tambien.** -Dijo Edward desde su lado.

- **Si.** -Afirmo Roy.

- **Si.** -Afirmo Gracia.

- **Si**.-Afirmo Winry.

- **¿Y tu Riza?** -Pregunto Edward.

- **S-si, claro.** -Dijo Riza algo nerviosa e insegura.

- **Bien, nos vemos en el balneario en una hora.** -Dijo Edward.

- **Nos vemos.** -Dijo el resto en coro.

Los demas cortaron y se quedaron solo Riza y Roy en la linea.

- **Riza, se que fuiste tu quien asesino a Megumi.** -Le dijo Roy.

- **¿Co-como q-que yo?** -Pregunto Riza de lo mas nerviosa.

- **No te preocupes Riza, no dire nada, se que tienes una muy buena y seria razon para eso.** -Dijo Roy con tranquilidad.

- **G-gracias...Roy...** -Dijo Riza entre sollozos.

- **No llores, debes arreglartela para que no te inculpen, eso es mas importantes que un par de gotas saladas cayendo por tus mejillas.** -Dijo de lo mas serios para

luego cortar la llamada.

* * *

Riza habia llegado al balneario, llevaba pues un bikini naranja, se encontro con sus amigos, Alphonse exactamente se le quedo viendo.

- **Alphonse, hace tiempo que no te veia.** -Dijo Riza acercandose a el.

- **Yo tampoco, Riza, pasa el tiempo.** -Rio el de cabellos dorados.

- **No sabes de que manera, este tanque militar ya hasta tiene punteria exacta.** -Dijo Roy burlandose de ella.

- **Vete a la mierda mujeriego de porqueria.** -Dijo Riza algo molesta. ¿Como puede ser posible que hasta fuera de la escuela la moleste?

 **-Si, si, lo que digas.** -Dijo Roy.- **Bien metamonos a la piscina que no hay mucho tiempo.** -Afirmo.

- **¿Tiempo?** -Pregunto Edward.

- **Si, tiempo.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¿Por que?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **Winry tiene razon ¿Por que?** -Repitio Gracia.

 **-La policia vendra por Riza**.-Dijo Roy.

- **¿Por mi?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Si, reportaste como perdido tu calibre 25 y la policia encontro uno que tenia tus huellas en la escena del crimen.** -Dijo Roy de una forma seria.

- **Oh...-Dijo Riza.** - _"Mi vida se acaba aqui, me descuide demasiado."_ -Penso.

- **Riza...¿Tu fuiste quien...** -Winry no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues fue interrumpida por Roy, pues rapidamente reacciono y completo su historia.

- **Pero tambien encontraron las huellas de sus dos amigas y un guante de cada una, sospechan que robaron el arma de Riza.** -Completo Roy.

- **Bien, chicos vallan a divertirse que necesito hablar con Roy.** -Dijo Riza.

Los demas solo asintieron y se metieron a la piscina.

- **¿Por que me cubres Roy?** -Pregunto Riza en voz baja.

- **Instinto Riza, es solo instinto.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¿Y como sabes que fui yo?** -Pregunto la rubia.

- **Instinto, tambien.** -Dijo Roy.- **Te conozco Riza, tambien se que lo hiciste porque discrimino a Seiko, no tiene nada de malo en realidad, solo lo defendiste.** -Concluyo.

Riza solo sonrio.

- **Una mujer rubia, ojos ambar...Disculpe...¿Usted es la señorita Hawkeye?** -Pregunto un policia.

- **Si, señor.** -Dijo Riza poniendose firme.

- **Valla, se nota que es la hija de un militar jaja.** -Rio el policia tranquilamente.

- **¿Tanto aprendiste de tu padre, Riza?** -Pregunto Roy mirandola con curiosidad y complicidad.

- **Fui al cuartel con el desde que tenia 3 años ¿Que esperabas?** -Rio Riza, siguiendole la corriente al pelinegro.

- **Jajaja ya veo**.-Rio el policia.- **Señorita Hawkeye, necesito que venga conmigo, se que usted sabe algo.** -Dijo amablemente.

- **Si, claro, voy.** -Dijo Riza con una sonrisa normal y dulce.

El policia y Riza iban caminando, hasta que Roy tomo del hombro de la rubia para decirle algo.

- **Oye, Riza.** -Susurro Roy, solo la rubia lo escucho, como resultado Riza giro un poco su cabeza para responder al ojinegro.

- **¿Que sucede?** -Susurro.

- **Di que a la hora del crimen estabas conmigo, yo sere testigo y te cubrire.** -Dijo Roy en un susurro extremo.

- **Bien, confiare en ti.** -Le susurro Riza.

- **Señorita Hawkeye suba por favor.** -Dijo el policia.

- **Claro.** -Dijo Riza subiendo a la camioneta.

- **Riza, estare contigo.** -Dijo Roy recostado por la patrullera.

- **Gracias, Roy, enserio.** -Dijo Riza en un tono dulce.

Puso un arma de calibre 25 en la mesa del interrogatorio.

- **Bien, Señorita Hawkeye, usted reporto como perdido su arma si no me equivoco.** -Dijo el detective.

- **Asi mismo**.-Dijo Riza con seguridad.

- **Bien, encontramos esto en la escena del crimen, y tiene sus huellas ¿Puede explicar esto?** -Pregunto el detective.

- **Llevaba esa arma en mi mochila, cuando junte mis cosas para salir del colegio fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba, crei que lo habia olvidado en alguna parte** **del colegio.** -Riza invento una historia de una forma inexplicable, improviso nada mas y le salio todo tan bien como si fuese verdad.

El detective la miro con seriedad, pero tanto las palabras como los ojos de Riza reflejaban seguridad, cualquier persona pensaria que decia la verdad, el detective

solo suspiro.

- **Bien, entonces le quitaron el arma nada mas.** -Dijo, acababa de deducir lo que paso y eso fue lo que se le ocurrio.

- **¿Alguna otra pregunta?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Si. El homicidio se cometio a las 19:26 horas.** -Dijo el detective.

- **¿Y?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **¿Donde estaba usted a esa hora?** -Pregunto el detective.

- **En casa de mi amigo Roy.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Tiene testigos?** -Pregunto el detective.

- **Si, el mismo Roy Mustang, llamalo si quieres.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo desafiante.

- **Ohhhohoo, claro que lo hare Riza Hawkeye, no quieras pasarte de lista.-** Dijo tomandole el menton a la rubia.- **Escucha bien pendejita, tomo en serio mi trabajo,** **y no dejare que trates de ser superior a mi**.-Dijo para luego soltarla con brusquedad.

- **Vete a la mierda viejo decrepito.** -Riza habia respondido el ataque.

- **Encontrare la forma de que vallas presa por eso niña.** -Dijo el detective.

- **Pues hazlo, solo te recuerdo que mi padre es un General y no dudara en encontrar la forma de sacarme de aqui y hacerte la vida imposible.** -Dijo Riza desafiante.

El detective solo la miro con odio, sabia que la rubia tenia razon, su padre era el General Hawkeye, asi que solo salio del interrogatorio.

Al rato el mismo tipo vuelve a la habitacion.

- **Hawkeye, usted es declarada inocente, puede salir, pero no sin antes...** -Dijo el detective acercandose a ella, aprovechando que Riza tenia esposas.

* * *

- **Estoy preocupado por Riza.** -Dijo Edward.

- **Ella es una gran chica hermano, no se merece irse presa sin haber hecho nada.** -Dijo Alphonse aun mas preocupado que su hermano mayor.

- **Yo no creo que ella haya hecho eso.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Y si lo hizo, se que no fue solo por rencor.** -Dijo Gracia.

- **¿Y tu Roy?** -Pregunto Edward.

Todos estaban en la piscina, a excepcion de Roy que estaba sentado en el borde de esta, estaba nervioso y mas preocupado de la cuenta.

- **Roy ¿Estas en la tierra?** -Pregunto Edward.

- **Si, lo estoy.** -Dijo en un tono uy preocupado y triste.

- **Te preocupas mas de la cuenta, Roy.** -Dijo Winry acercandose a el.

- **Ademas crei que te llevabas mal con ella.** -Dijo Alphonse.

- **Cierra la puta boca.** -Dijo Roy algo enojado.

Un momento. ¿Roy diciendole eso a alguien mas que a Riza? ¿Que demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso estaba asi por el nerviosismo? ¿O estaba enamorado de ella?

Otro momento ¿Enamorado? No, eso no era posible.

- **Roy tiene razon, Al.** -Dijo Edward en el tono que siempre usa al refleccionar.

- **¿Como es eso?** -Pregunto el menor.

- **Riza es una gran amiga despues de todo.** -Dijo Gracia.

 **-Riza es de fiar, y mucho.** -Dijo Winry uniendose al grupo.

- **Riza es la unica que no esta a mi lado solo por mi fisico.** -Dijo Roy.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- **Riza esta conmigo, es mi amiga, si, pero no se fija en mi fisico, eso la verdad no le importa.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Si, tienes razon.** -Dijo Winry mirando al agua de la piscina.

- **La comisaria a la que la llevaron esta aqui cerca, ire con ella, adios.** -Dijo Roy parandose del borde mientras se ponia su remera.

Fue corriendo, lo mas rapido posible, la maxima velocidad que le permitian las piernas ¿La razon? Sentia que algo malo le estaba pasando a su amiga rubia.

* * *

- **Alejate de mi, no me toques.** -Decia Riza mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

- **Pues que pena que no quieras.** -Decia el detective mientras le sacaba la ropa a estirones.

Riza no podia defenderse, las esposas no le dejaban dar golpes, debia olvidarse de su arma, pues no la tenia, los barridos ya no eran una opcion, pues necesitaba

de sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio, lo mismo con las patadas y las demas cosas.

El detective finalmente la dejo en sus ropas interiores, quien sabe como se las habia arreglado para sacarle la remera.

- **No me toques, mi padre te destruira.** -Esa era la unica defensa que le quedaba a Riza.

- **Que no sea demasiado tarde, por favor, no.** -Dijo Roy mientras seguia corriendo, tenia puesta una camisa y una chaqueta encima.

El detective de un estiron solto el sosten de Riza, quien grito de vergüenza y rencor. De otro tiron le saco los "Panties."

Se desabrocho el cinturon y el cierre de su pantalon, dejando ver su erecto ****

Riza por instinto empezo a patalear, bloqueandole el paso al detective.

Roy estaba por cruzar la calle cuando un monton de autos se pasaron en frente, Roy arriesgo su vida cruzando y esquivando los moviles.

Uno de los automoviles le rozo la pierna al pelinegro, quien aun con el dolor del impacto siguio corriendo.

- _"Maldicion."_ -Penso Roy.- _"Estoy demasiado cansado."_ -Se lamento.- _"Me falta aire."_ -Se quejo.- _"Me duele la pierna."_ -Penso adolorido.- _"Pero si ese hombre, si ese_ _desgraciado le hace algo a Riza, aunque vaya preso, juro que lo matare, lo matare, lo torturare y dios me perdone, pero ese hombre ira al infierno."_ -Prometio.

El detective abrio las piernas de Riza a la fuerza, ante esto la rubia ya no tenia otra opcion que dejarse.

El hombre aprecio las partes intimas de la rubia, se poso encima de ella y acaricio las zonas intimas de Riza, mientras que chupaba uno de los pesones de la misma.

Riza mantenia su mirada perdida, se sentia una inutil, una ruina, no podia defenderse, no podia hacer nada, y todo por culpas de esas malditas esposas.

- **Solo sirvo para preocupar a los demas.** -Dijo en un tono bajo, empezo a sollozar.- **Soy una inutil cuando algo es realmente importante.** -Se lamento.

El hombre dejo de chuparle el pezon para mirarla a los ojos, poso la mano libre que tenia en el mismo seno.

- **Claro que no querida, yo te necesito.** -Le dijo.

- **¿Me necesitas? ¿Puedo saber por que?** -Pregunto Riza entre sollozos, una lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

- **Pues porque necesito follarme a alguien, y por suerte, tu eres ese alguien.-** Dijo el hombre.

Le limpio las lagrimas, claro que inutilmente.

- **No llores querida.** -Le dijo sonriendo.

- **¿Tanto...me necesitas?** -Pregunto Riza con una voz entrecortada.

- **Claro mi amor, te necesito mucho.** -Dijo.

Empezo a lamerle el cuello a la rubia, quien no producia un solo sonido, ni de placer, ni de queja, claro, a excepcion de los sollozos que soltaba de vez en cuando,

el hombre metio su dedo en la vagina de Riza, provocando que ella suelte un gemido, se sonrojo, pero no fue por el placer si no por la sorpresa.

El detective empezo a mover el dedo que tenia en el interior de la rubia, mientras le daba besos, algunos suaves mordiscos y lamidas por el resto del cuerpo.

- **Me alegro de no haber traido a Black Hayate conmigo.** -Sonrio Riza.

- **¿Por que hermosa?** -Pregunto el detective maldito.

- **Por que cierto bastardo pevertido lo hubiera lastimado. Tsk. Almenos si pude servir de algo.** -Dijo ya un poco mas tranquila por saber eso.

El detective saco el dedo y acomodo "su parte" en la de Riza, empezando a abrirse paso.

- **Por fin llegue.** -Dijo Roy con voz entrecortada, entro corriendo.

Pero se detuvo frente a un escritorio.

- **Su nombre, cedula de identidad y razon de entrada.** -Ordeno la chica que estaba en el escritorio.

- **Roy Mustang, aqui tiene mi cedula y vengo a ver a una amiga.** -Dijo algo apurado.

- **Pasa.** -Dijo la chica.

Roy no dio ninguna respuesta y siguio corriendo aun dentro de la comisaria, encontro una sala que decia "Interrogatorio." Sin dudarlo abrio la puerta de una sola

patada, lo que vio le hizo estallar de ira.

Ahi estaba Riza completamente desnuda, indefensa, tirada en el piso con el hombre ese encima de ella a punto de sacarle la virginidad.

- **Eres un desgraciado ¡ERES UN MALDITO!** -Grito Roy corriendo hacia los otros dos.

El pelinegro aparto al detective de una patada, lanzandolo por la pared.

- **¡Riza!** -Dijo Roy sacudiendo a su amiga.

Riza volvio al planeta tierra, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas.

- **Roy...** -Dijo Riza con las lagrimas incrementandose aun con las manos del pelinegro en sus hombros.

- **Si, soy yo Riza, este tipo hizo algo mas de lo debido, dime por favor que aun no te ha hecho "Eso."** -Dijo Roy en el tono mas frustrado y preocupado que Riza habia oido.

- **No, no hizo "Eso."** -Dijo Riza, empezo a llorar, se las arreglo para sacarse de las esposas de una manera desconicida y se lanzo a abrazar al pelinegro.- **¡Pero si no** **hubieras llegado el...!** -Seguia llorando, estaba abrazando a Roy, no le importaba que este desnuda, no le importaba que Roy solo sea su amigo, no le importaba nada, estaba muy agradecida con Roy, y eso lo estaba expresando.

- **Odio a los chicos con instinto como tu.** -Dijo el detective poniendose los pantalones. (La frase que dijo, se que se les hace muy conocido.)

Roy miro al hombre con odio y ganas de matar, se habia atrevido a meterse con SU amiga, habia tocado, y demas de ella, Roy estaba demasiado enojado.

- **Riza, toma cubrete tus partes intimas con esto.** -Dijo Roy dandole su chaqueta.- **Y tus pechos con esto.** -Dijo sacandose su remera.- **Toma pontela.** -Le dijo pasandole ambas.

- **Si.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo y tomando la ropa que Roy le dio.

Roy solo sonrio.

- **Ve y avisa a alguien, ata las mangas de la chaqueta en un costado para que alcance a taparte.** -Dijo.

- **Si, ahora ire.** -Dijo Riza obedeciendo a Roy y saliendo de ahi.

 **-Ahora, tu, iras al infierno.** -Dijo Roy acercandose al hombre.

De la nada puso al hombre de vuelta por la pared, empezo a golpearle por la cara, el estomago, una patada en sus partes y demas cosas,

Riza volvio con la ayuda y arrestaron al hombre, a ella le dieron un pantalon de la sala de evidencias, ella se los puso, sus amigos llegaron preocupados y le preguntaron si estaba bien, cosa a la que la rubia solo dijo que si, Riza fue a su casa y Roy se quedo a dormir ahi, pues el padre de Riza estaba de viaje, y su hermano, Vato Falman, pues tenia el apellido de la madre de la rubia, estaba estudiando en la universidad fuera de Japon.

* * *

- **Roy.** -Dijo Riza desde la puerta de la habitacion en la que estaba Roy.

- **¿Que sucede?** -Pregunto Roy claramente preocupado.

- **Puedo...¿Dormir contigo?** -Pregunto Riza algo preocupada.

- **Claro, si quieres, ven.** -Le dijo haciendole espacio en la cama.

La cama era algo espaciosa, ambos entrarian sin ningun problema, Riza se acosto al lado del pelinegro y lo abrazo con fuerza, empezando a llorar.

- **¿Pasa algo malo?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, por todo.** -Dijo Riza entre sollozos.

- **No fue nada Riza, tranquilizate.** -Dijo Roy correspondiendo el abrazo.

- **Si no hubieras llegado en ese momento...-** Dijo Riza con voz entrecortada.

- **Pero llegue a tiempo, ¿Okay? Ese tipo fue preso con todo y hemorragias internas, tu saliste inocente y por eso las dos amigas de la castaña que molesto a Seiko** **fueron presas, todo salio como querias Riza, ademas tu estas a salvo, aveces vale la pena correr algun riesgo, ademas se que no la mataste solo por odio, lo que Megumi** **hizo fue algo muy serio y se lo merecia, ese el precio por meterse con alguien cercano a ti y yo no tengo ningun problema con eso.** -Dijo Roy cortando la oracion se Riza.

- **¿No te molesta saber que tienes a una asesina a tu lado?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Para nada, esa asesina es mi amiga, a quien problablemente le voy a deber unos videojuegos, para nada me molesta, Hawkeye**.-Le dijo Roy.

Esa simple oracion tranquilizo notablemente a Riza, cerro los ojos y se durmio con una sonrisa en la cara, poco tiempo despues Roy la imito, la rubia se sentia tranquila al lado de su amigo, y el pelinegro se sentia tranquilo de poder proteger a uno de los suyos. Cuando se dieron ya habia amanecido, eran las 12:00 del mediodia, por fortuna no habia clases aun, Roy sintio algo viscoso y mojado en su pecho, miro y vio a Riza usandolo de almohada, tenia la boca completamente abierta y babeaba mas que mi hermana cansada. Roy puso cara de asco y cuando estaba apunto de tirar a Riza de la cama como una broma y burlarse de ella recordo lo que paso el dia anterior en la comisaria y decidio que era mejor dejarla dormir, se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama para no molestarla, miro su celular y vio como 5 llamadas perdidas, todas de Winry y Edward, bajo a la cocina y se preparo algo para comer, al sentarse en la mesa respondio las llamadas perdidas, empezando por la de Winry.

- **Que sucede Win...** -Roy tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja para no quedar sordo, pues olvido que tenia el altavoz puesto.

- **¡¿COMO ESTA RIZA?! MAS TE VALE QUE NO LA HAYAS TOCADO PORQUE JURO QUE SI LO HAZ HECHO TE MANDARE A LA...-** Grito Winry del otro lado de la linea.

- **Riza esta bien.** -Le corto Roy de mal humor.

- **Que bien, y dime ¿Esta mas tranquila?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **Pues si, esta durmiendo la muy floja.-** Explico Roy.

- **Ire a verla.** -Dijo Winry desde el otro lado.

- **No te aconsejo.** -Le comento Roy.

- **¿Por?** -Pregunto directamente la ojiazul.

- **Pues porque aun necesita tiempo para recuperarse.** -Dijo Roy mientras tomaba una taza de cafe.

- **Pero si tu estas ahi.** -Se excuso Winry.

- **Estoy aqui justamente por eso, no puede cuidarse sola sin un arma, le daran otra la proxima semana, perdio su confianza en las artes marciales desde ayer,** **literalmente esta indefensa.** -Explico Roy.

- **¿Como demonios sabes todo eso?** -Pregunto Winry.- **¿Y por que lo dices con tanta seguridad?** -Empezo con el interrogatorio.

- **Tu creciste leyendo libros sobre medicina, Riza crecio con los militares pero sabes como creci yo ¿No?** -Pregunto Roy sabiendo la respuesta de su amiga.

- **Nop**.-Dijo Winry, tenia curiosidad de todas formas la pobre.

- **Mis padres son dueños de un hospital psiqueatrico, solia ir ahi con ellos cuando no tenian con quien dejarme, oh y no es nada agradable estar rodeado de locos,** **pero para distraerme iba a la biblioteca del lugar, basicamente creci leyendo libros sobre psicologia.** -Conto Roy.

- **No tenia idea de eso, entonces contesta ¿Cuanto tiempo tardara Riza?** -Pregunto Winry algo preocupada.

- **Pues solo fue una vez y ese desgraciado no pudo terminar de hacerlo, se quedo casi por la mitad, pues veamos...un adulto tardaria una semana sin reponerse,** **en una adolescente se triplica eso, lo que equivale a tres semanas, casi un mes.** -Explico Roy.

- **No ira a la escuela casi por un mes, nosotros si iremos ¿No?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **Ustedes si, yo me quedare con ella.** -Dijo Roy seguro de si mismo.

- **Jajaja, es raro.** -Rio Winry.

- **¿Que es raro?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Que hables en ese tono tan serio y te preocupes por Riza.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Despues de todo es mi amiga y es importante para mi, adios.** -Dijo Roy con algo de vergüenza.

- **Que maleducado.** -Dijo Winry dejando su telefono.

- **¿Por que no me despertaste?** -Pregunto Riza aun somnolienta.

- **Crei que debias descansar mas**.-Explico Roy.

- **Ah, ya veo, no quiero ir a la escuela aun.** -Dijo mirando tristemente hacia el suelo.

- **No lo haras hasta que hallan pasado tres semanas, me quedare contigo, almenos hasta que te den el arma.** -Dijo Roy.

- **No.** -Dijo Riza segura pero ya alegre.

- **¿Como que no?** -Pregunto Roy alzando una ceja.

- **Te quedaras conmigo estas tres semanas.** -Aclaro Riza.- **Asi que ve trayendo tu ropa que aqui te quedas**.-Dijo Riza dando una orden, habia tomado el habito de dirigir todo en su casa desde que fue al cuartel por primera vez.

- **No quiero molestarte.** -Dijo Roy.

- **No te equivoques.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la mesa.- **No me molesta.** -Dijo.

Roy vio por primera vez esa mirada tranquila, pacifica y segura en Riza.

- **Bien, me quedare contigo.** -Dijo Roy.- **Toma**.-Le dijo pasandole su taza de cafe.

 **-Pero es tu cafe.** -Dijo Riza sin entender.

- **Solo tomala, como eres la flojera en persona necesitas despertar.** -Dijo Roy sonriendo.

- **Gracias.** -Dijo Riza tomando la taza.- **Tsk, que ironico.** -Dijo aun sonriendo.

- **Que ironico que.** -Dijo Roy mirandola a los ojos.

- **Que el tanque militar tenga que depender del mujeriego.** -Dijo Riza antes de dar un sorbo a su cafe.

- **Hija de...** -Roy simplemente callo y sonrio.- **Tienes razon.** -Dijo.

Riza solo lo miro con curiosidad.

- **Los papeles se han invertido ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos sobre el amor en el concierto de Skrillex?** -Pregunto Roy si borrar su sonrisa.

- **Pues si ¿Por que que tiene?-** Pregunto Riza a lo inocente.

- **Tal vez, solo TAL VEZ, terminemos juntos.** -Dijo Roy.- **Imaginate, un anormal que vive a base de la psicologia y atender a los locos con una rubia hermosa pero con** **una punteria demasiado exagerada.** -Se rio.

Riza solo le correspondio la risa.

- **No me creo, no creo que estemos ahora los dos solos, y sin pelear.** -Dijo una alegre Riza.

- **Io tamfpoco, zhe cyente rarro ferro ha la vez pazifyco.** -Explico Roy con la boca llena de pan con mermelada.

- **Tragon.** -Rio Riza.

Roy solo se metio otro pan a la boca.

- **¿Que te parece si te llevo de compras hoy?** -Pregunto Roy sonriendo.

- **¿De compras? ¿Al centro comercial? ¿Quien eres? ¿Un travesti?** -Pregunto Riza en un tono jugueton.

- **Yo pago, quiero que te distraigas.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Pues si asi lo quieres no me niego.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados y apoyando su menton en sus manos.

- **Pareces una enamorada recostando tu menton en tus manos al estilo Sasuke Uchiha y con esos ojos...y esa sonrisa...** -Dijo Roy para luego soltar una carcajada.

- **No le encuentro lo garcioso.** -Riza hizo un puchero.

- **Jajaja, ya entendi, ya entendi, no me vuelvo a reir de eso.** -Dijo Roy calmando su risa.

- **¿A que hora salimos de compras?** -Pregunto Riza recostandose en su silla y empezando a balancearse en esta.

- **Cuando quieras.** -Roy señalo a Riza.- **Por cierto, deja de hacer eso te puedes..**.-Roy cerro los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar la silla golpear contra el piso.

- **Mierda eso dolio.** -Dijo Riza levantandose del piso y frotandose la cabeza con la mano.

- **Caer.** -Roy completo su frase un poco tarde.

- **Un poco tarde tu advertencia.** -Dijo Riza con sarcasmo.

Roy solo solto una carcajada.

- **Ya, no es para tanto.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¿Salimos en un rato a hacer las compras?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Claro, es mas, despues te llevare al parque de diversiones.** -Dijo Roy sonriendo de forma amable.

Riza sin vergüenza alguna empezo a desvestirse frente de Roy, se quedo con sus ropas interiores, cuando Riza se volteo se dio cuenta de que Roy estaba sentado

en la misma silla en la que estaba su toalla. Fue ahi para tomarlo pero vio que Roy estaba hecho piedra y estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

- **Ayer me viste desnuda y no te sonrojaste.** -Bromeo Riza.

- **Pero ayer estaba mas concentrado en otra cosa.** -Dijo Roy sonrojado.

- **Aja, si, en fin ire a bañarme.** -Dijo Riza, tomo la toalla que estaba en el respaldo de Roy y fue al baño.

Roy se quedo pensando en que demonios era eso que sentia cuando estaba con ella y que mierda fue eso que lo llevo hasta la comisaria el dia anterior.

Roy tenia una camisa blanca militar y un jean para hombres color negro, mientras que Riza llevaba puesto una remera celeste y una falda al estilo escolar.

- **Antes de ir de compras quisiera ir a un lugar.** -Dijo Riza llaveando la puerta.

- **Te acompaño.** -Dijo Roy con sus manos en su bolsillo.

- **Si, no sera dificil hacer que te dejen entrar.** -Dijo la rubia empezando a caminar.

- **¿Como que me dejen entrar?** -Pregunto Roy con curiosidad mientras seguia a Riza.

- **Se supone que es zona prohibida a los civiles.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo.

- **¿Es zona militar?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Si, es una zona totalmente militarizada**.-Dijo Riza.

- **Eres toda una militar, señorita Führer.** -Rio el pelinegro.

- **De hecho soy Teniente.** -Corrigio la ojiambar.

- **¿Teniente?** -Pregunto Roy algo sorprendido.

- **Sip.** -Afirmo Riza.

- **¿Y como demonios le hiciste para entrar?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Pues te recuerdo que mi papa es un General de Brigada.** -Explico Riza.

- **Ya veo, asi que te dio un pemiso especial para entrar.** -Supuso Roy.

- **Si, te llevare a recorrer.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Y por que nunca vas al cuartel?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Pues porque ahora estoy ocupada con el colegio, aveces voy.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Eres buena para ser Teniente.** -Comento Roy.

- **Lastima que por ahora no confio en mis habilidades.** -Dijo Riza en un tono triste mirando hacia el suelo.

- **No te concentres en el pasado, mira hacia el futuro.** -Aconsejo el pelinegro.

- **El futuro...Me da miedo no poder lograr nada en ese entonces.** -Comento Riza.

- **Okay, no mires tanto hacia el futuro solo mira al presente.** -Dijo Roy con una gotita al estilo anime.

- **Pues ya no confio en mis habilidades como antes y ya no tengo un arma, casi me quitan la virginidad y mi amigo me vio desnuda.** -Ironizo la rubia.

Ante esto Roy solo cayo al suelo al estilo anime.

Despues de unos 30 minutos caminando llegaron al cuartel general.

- **Teniente Riza Hawkeye reportandose.** -Dijo Riza con un saludo militar.- **Este hombre entra conmigo hoy.** -Aviso.

- **Adelante Teniente ningun problema.** -Le dijo el guardia.

- **Gracias**.-Dijo ella entrando, Roy la siguio.

Al entrar Riza arrastro al pelinegro por medio cuartel haciendo un recorrido, despues de un tiempo mostrandole todas las oficinas se paro en seco al ver ahi a alguien

quien se suponia que no se encontraba ahi, Roy solo quedo de expentante.

- **Vato.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Riza? Hace tiempo que no te veia.** -Dijo Falman acercandose a su hermana y dandole un abrazo, la rubia solo le correspondio el abrazo, despues de todo el cuartel

entero sabia que ellos dos eran hermanos.

- **Crei que estabas estudiando en America.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Pues termine con mis estudios y ahora estoy aqui, en tres semanas vuelvo a casa, ahora estoy ocupado, nos vemos.** -Dijo Falman para luego entrar a su oficina.

- **Adios.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo.

- **¿Quien era?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Mi hermano.** -Dijo Riza.

Luego de eso fueron de compras, al parque de diversiones y se divirtieron durante todo el dia, llegaron cansados a casa, cada uno se baño en un baño diferente,

pues en la casa de Riza habian dos baños, vieron una pelicula y luego a dormir, de nuevo en la misma cama, Riza en su lado y Roy por el suyo.

- **Roy.** -Dijo Riza algo somnolienta.

- **¿Si?** -Pregunto el pelinegro que aun seguia dormirtando.

- **Te quiero Roy, gracias, por todo.** -Dijo Riza cerrando sus ojos quedando dormida.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaa, este capitulo es puuuuuuuuuuro relleno xD osea nose como demonios decirlo, ya saben, para intensificar todo, hasta ahora todo fue "Escuela, concierto,** **casa, escuela" ya me aburri de eso y de ahi el gore del capitulo pasado y ecchi de este jajaja xD perdonen por la censura, es porque hay gente que no esta acostumbrada** **a eso jajaja.**

 **Tengan en cuenta que estos son todos capitulos que ya los tenia echo y los rescate de la PC.**

 **Butterfly of the life: _De hecho, no fue un sueño ni nada, ese es el precio a pagar por meterse con alguien cercano a Riza, decidi cambiarle la forma de ser, asi que no sea el tipico "chica comun y corriente" que tenga el valor de hacer cosas que otras no, que tenga el valor de llegar hasta ese punto por un amigo, si no te gusto no te preocupes que ese fue el unico capitulo con gore, y este sera el unico de relleno ^^ el relleno siempre cae en el olvido despues de un tiempito._**

 **Que tengan un buen dia, nos vemos, byeee nwn.**

 **Milenna Caceres presenta reporte de salida.**


	7. El plan de declaracion de amor

Las tres semanas de rehabilitacion habian pasado mas rapido de lo que creyeron, Riza se habia repuesto completamente volvio al colegio mientras que Roy volvia a su rutina diaria. Riza tomo a Roy en sus brazos, los brazos de la rubia rodeaban el cuello de Roy mientras que el pobre intentaba zafarse sin resultado alguno, Riza lo miraba con una cara diabolica, para ser claros estaban en el pasillo de la escuela.

- **¡Te agarre!** -Grito Riza al tomar al pelinegro.

- **¡SUELTAME! ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! ¡¿ASI ME PAGAS POR HABERTE HECHO COMPAÑIA ESTAS TRES SEMANAS?!** -Se quejaba Roy mientras pataleaba.

- **"Cabe perfectamente en mis brazos."** -Penso Riza con una sonrisa y mirada pacifica.

- **¡OYE! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!** -Se quejaba Roy, Riza se las arreglo para levantarlo del piso y llevarlo a su sala de clase.

Lo cargo como si fuese una princesita.

- **"Simplemente, estoy enamorada de Roy."** -Penso Riza al abrir la puerta de su sala de clases, si, por fin lo habia admitido. En la clase estaban los ombres vestidos de porristas y las cicas vestidas como hombres.

* * *

Habian decidio ir a la playa ese dia, Riza tenia puesto su bikini celeste, y una remera blanca para taparse la parte de arriba por el momento, estaba parada mirando el

oceano.

- **Riza.** -Dijo Winry acercandose a su amiga.

- **Hola Winry.** -Dijo la rubia volteandose a ver a su amiga.

Winry tenia un bikini violeta y una remera rosada para taparse mientras tanto.

 **-¿Que tal? ¿Como estas?** -Pregunto Winry sonriendo.

- **Estoy de maravillas.** -Dijo Riza guiñeando el ojo y haciendo un "Ok" con su mano derecha.

- **A que se debe.** -Comento Riza.

- **A que Skrillex dara un concierto hoy.** -Dijo Riza de lo mas animada.

- **¡No hablo de eso!** -Interrumpio Winry.

- **No te entiendo.** -Comento Riza.

- **Cuando se viene en la playa en vacaciones, hay que centrarse en la juventud y el amor, CENTRATE EN ROY.** -Dijo Winry, tenia una cara molesta y los brazos en su cintura.

- **¿Roy?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **¿Aun piensas seguir ocultandolo?** -Pregunto Riza.

Riza solo volteo para disimular.

- **Anda ya, admitelo, te ayudare a salir con el.** -Dijo Winry aun molesta.

Riza se sento en la arena de mala gana.

- **¿Ayudarme? ¿A que te refieres?** -Pregunto ahogando un sonrojo.

Winry de lo mas rapido se sento tambien en la arena, fulminandola con la mirada, a Riza se le sombreo la frente de azul.

- **Te gusta Roy ¿Verdad?** -Pregunto Winry exigiendo un si como respuesta.

Como Riza no hizo sonido alguno Winry decidio inclinarse mas hacia ella haciendo que la ojiambar se incline tambien en la misma direccion y volver a preguntarle.

Riza en respuesta solo se volteo sonrojada.

- **Bien.** -Dijo Winry levantandose de la arena.

Riza abrazo sus rodillas y se deja caer en la arena.

La misma rubia se habia quitado la remera blanca y se estaba poniendo bloqueador solar, Winry levanto el brazo para avisar al grupo, donde Roy aun estaba ausente.

En el grupo estaban Maes, Edward y Gracia.

-Escuchen, intentaremos dejar al Royai a solas.-Anuncio Rockbell, a lo que el grupo solo asintio.

- **¿¡QUE DICES!?** -Grito Riza.

- **Debemos hacer de todo para que Riza consiga su amor.** -Dijo Winry sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en su mejilla.

Riza abrazo a su amiga con enojo.- **¡YA DETENTE!** -Grito.

- **Por fin haz decidido declararte a Roy.** -Dijo Gracia con amabilidad.

- **Todos se han dado cuenta, a excepcion del imbecil de Roy.** -Dijo Winry.

Riza trato de negarlo a muerte, pero una voz a sus espaldas.

- **Hola.** -Saludo Roy.

Roy se encontro con una Riza temblando y un ambiente que decia _"Salir juntos, salir juntos, salir juntos."_

- **Estan demasiado callados.** -Dijo Roy.

- **No es nada, encerio.-** La pobre de Riza estaba sudando frio.

Se metieron al mar, y directamente como por arte de magia Roy y Riza se pusieron a jugar.

Riza empezo a reirse despues de una idiotez que hizo Roy. Pero la felicidad de la rubia se esfumo en el aire al sentir la mirada del grupo de amigos detras de ella

y el ambiente que decia " _Salir juntos, salir juntos, salir juntos."_ Al instante se volteo y vio a Winry jugando con Gracia a la pelota de playa y a Edward

y Hughes observando divertidos como jugaban.

- **Oye Riza, mira, un cangrejo ermitaño.-** Dijo Roy acercandose a la rubia, en su mano tenia al cangrejo.

- **Es verdad-** Dijo Riza, pero al tocar al animal se escondio en su caparazon.

- **Se escondio.** -Rio Roy.

- **Que kawaii.** -Dijo Riza entre risas (vivan las rimas :v)

Pero oh no, si que no, las miradas y ese ambiente de nuevo...se volteo solo para ver a Winry enseñando a nadar a Gracia, Edward apuntaba a la playa.

- **Hagamos una carrera al mar abierto.** -Dijo el muy genio.

- **El mar esta hacia alla.** -Corrigio Maes apuntando al lugar correcto.

- _"Nos estan viendo."_ -Penso Riza.- _"Estan viendo todos mis movimientos."_ -Penso, se sentia ese ambiente pesado, lleno de presion que decia _"Salir juntos."_

- **Oye.** -Dijo Roy.

- **QUE.** -Dijo Riza volteandose, estaba demasiado tensa.

- **¿Por que estas tan tensa?** -Pregunto Roy sin entender.

El duo empezo una guerra de agua, se atacaban entre si, literalmente con agua.

En lugar de reir Riza se puso totalmente azul.

- **¿Que sucede?** -Pregunto Roy.

Riza levanto el pie solo para verlo sangrando y con un pedazo de vidrio incrustado en el.

- **Mira que eres torpe.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Estoy bien.** -Insistio la rubia.- **Yo cuidare sus cosas mientras ustedes se diverten.** -Dijo.

Riza tenia esa zona del pie vendada, estaba sentada en una banca de un local en la playa y sus amigos de pie frente a ella.

- **Ya se, Riza se aburrira si se queda sola, Roy, acompañala por favor.** -Winry habia aprovechado esa situacion.

- **ESTARE BIEN SOLA.** -Se adelanto Riza.

- **Pero estas herida, no puedes quedarte sola.** -Se excuso Edward.

- **Por mi no hay problema, me quedare.** -Dijo Roy.

- **En ese caso quedate con Riza, se pondran morenitos, adios.** -Dijo Winry.

- **NO, NO HACE FALTA.** -Nego Riza.- **Si tienes tanto tiempo libre pues ve a nadar, igual no mejoraras EN NADA.** -Dijo.

- **PUES QUE ASI SEA.** -Dijo Roy arrastrando a Hughes y a Edward.

- **Yo queria nadar con Winry...** -Se lamento Edward.

- **Y yo con Gracia...-** Se quejo Maes.

Riza solo los vio marcharse con una sonrisa en la cara.

- **¡OYE! ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!** -Le regaño Winry asustando a la ojiambar.- **¿QUIEN TE PIDIO ESO? ¡YA DECLARATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!** -Grito.

- **Lo siento.-** Se disculpo Riza.

Riza se habia puesto su remera blanca de nuevo, tenia un sombrero de playa, estaba sentada en la arena observando a sus amigos nadar, suspiro mientras se acariciaba

la planta de su pie.

- **Oye, linda ¿Estas sola?** -Se escucho detras de ella.

Riza solo volteo con sorpresa para ver ahi a Roy soltando una carcajada, tenia dos refescos.

- **Tonta ¿Enserio creias que alguien iba a querer ligar contigo?** -Pregunto Roy sentandose al lado de la rubia.

- **No lo he pensado ¿Que haces?** -Curioseo Riza.

Roy coloco uno de los refrescos en el medio de los dos.

- **Descansando un poco.** -Dijo abriendo el de el.

- **Gracias.** -Dijo Riza, iba a tomar el refesco cuando...

- **En ningun momento dije que era para ti...** -Bromeo Roy.

- **¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Y POR QUE LO DEJASTE AHI?!** -Se quejo Riza.

- **Bromeaba, toma.** -Dijo Roy pasandole el refresco.

- **Que molesto eres.** -Dijo Riza abriendo el refresco.

- **¿Quien tiene la culpa? Lo empezaste tu.** -Dijo Roy.

Riza solo guardo silencio para beber su refresco.

- **Hoy estas rara.** -Comento Roy.

- **¿E-en serio?** -Pregunto Riza nerviosa.

- **Estas demasiado callada**.-Dijo Roy mirandola de forma penetrante.

- **Es porque me he hecho daño.** -Se excuso Riza.

- **¿Sigue doliendote? ¿Quieres que valla por alguna medicina?** -Pregunto Roy algo preocupado.

- **No, estoy bien asi.** -Respondio Riza.

- **No pues, nada.** -Comento el pelinegro.

Winry estaba acostada en un flotador mirando la escena mientras que el resto esta de pie en el agua.

- **Roy, eres un buen chico despues de todo.** -Dijo Riza algo sonrojada.

- **¿Recien te das cuenta?** -Pregunto Roy acostandose.

- **¿Que pasaria si me enamorara de ti?** -Pregunto Riza.

Roy se levanto de golpe para ver a Riza a los ojos, ella solo lo miro de la misma forma.

El pelinegro empezo a reirse, a tal punto de soltar una carcajada, Riza lo imito pero de una forma suave, fingida para ser exactos.

- **No digas cosas de mal gusto.** -Dijo Roy mirando hacia otra parte.

Riza sintio una descarga electrica recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

- **No hay un tema mejor de que hablar?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Con alguien como tu lo dudo mucho.** -Ironizo Riza.

- **¿Que dices?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **¡CALLATE! ¡MUJERIEGO!** -Grito Riza mirando al suelo y abrazando sus piernas.

- **Vete a la mierda.** -Contraataco Roy.- **No esperes poder conseguir novio en la vida, metralladora.** -Dijo.

Roy iba a continuar pero callo abruptamente al escuchar unos sollozos que provenian de Riza, el pelinegro se giro solo para ver las lagrimas de la rubia deslizarse

por las mejillas de esta, el pelinegro se levanto de un salto.

- **¿QUE DEMONIOS?** -Grito.

- **Es verdad, solo soy una metralladora.** -Dijo Riza entre sollozos.

Se escucho un grito de fondo era de Winry que iba corriendo hacia ellos, detras de la ojiazul corrian Gracia, Edward y Maes.

- **¡¿QUE HAZ HECHO ROY?!** -Grito Winry de una forma agresiva, ella estudiaba mecanica, razon por la que siempre llevaba una llave inglesa con ella, quien sabe donde

la tenia escondida pero la tenia, asi que se la lanzo en la cabeza a Roy haciendo que este caiga al suelo adolorido.

- **¿Y YO QUE SE? DE LA NADA...** -Intento explicar el pelinegro poniendose de pie de nuevo.

Gracia se agacho para consolar a su amiga.

- **Es mi culpa...como solo soy una metralladora.** -Se lamento Riza.

- **¿Le dijiste algo tan feo?** -Pregunto Edward con preocupacion.

- **¡Pero si ella es la que siempre me dice mujeriego!** -Reclamo Roy.

- **¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!** -Advirtio Winry

- **Pobrecita.** -Dijo Maes mirando a la ojiambar.

- **Riza esta muy rara.** -Dijo Roy mirando a su amiga.

- **¡UNA CHICA ENAMORADA SIEMPRE ESTA SENSIBLE!-** Grito Winry en forma de reproche, estaba enfrentando a Roy.

Riza volteo imbediatamente para mirar a Rockbell.

- **¡WINRY!** -Grito Riza.

- **¿Enamorada?** -Pregunto Roy con curiosidad.

Riza empezo a sudar de los nervios.

- **¿Te gusta alguien Riza? ¿Quien es?** -Pregunto Roy con curiosidad.

Ante esa pregunta todos se volvieron completamente blancos y cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

- **Eres mas tonto de lo que pensaba.** -Dijo Edward mientras se levantaba del piso, ondulado y con una gota de sudor en la frente, ya saben, estilo anime.

- **Nunca pense que acabaria asi.** -Dijo Winry imitando a su novio.

- **No...tambien es culpa mia...** -Dijo Riza imitando a los dos anteriores.

- **¿Que demonios pasa aqui?** -Pregunto Roy.

Todos estaban alrededor de Riza a excepcion de Roy que estaba fuera del grupo y el pobre trataba de preguntar que demonios fue eso, hasta que se harto de ser ignorado.

- **¡YA DEJEN DE IGNORARME!** -Grito Roy con un tic de enojo en su cabeza.

- **Compremos un helado.** -Dijo Winry caminando hacia el puesto con Riza, Edward, Gracia y Maes.

Dejaron al pobre de Roy atras.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo, el sol ya apenas se veia y el cielo era de un color naranja oscuro, si, era la hora del concierto de Skrillex. Riza tenia una remera blanca sin mangas, con el cuello violeta y unos jeans azules, tenia dos mechas de su cabello adelante junto con su flequillo, caminaba en un aire ausente, solo se fijaba en el camino, estaban subiendo a escalera de un parque que estaba cerca de la playa, la rubia llevaba una camara que sostenia de su "tirita" con sus dos

manos detras de ella, y Roy tenia una remera gris y un jean color arena.

- **Esta mejor tu pie?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Pues claro.** -Dijo Riza ya un poco mas animada.- **¿Vamos al concierto de Skrillex no?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Oye...¿Que fue lo de hace rato?** -Pregunto Roy por lo de la sensibilidad de la rubia, deteniendose en la escalera que estaban por terminar de subir.

Riza siguio subiendo hasta llegar a terminar la escalera, deteniendose tambien al llegar a la cima.

- **El sol estaba muy fuerte para mi, eso es todo, no te preocupes.** -Improviso Riza.

- **¿Que dices? ¿Quien es el chico que te gusta?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **No te lo dire.** -Dijo Riza segura.

- **¡¿COMO QUE NO?! El resto ya lo sabe ¿POR QUE YO NO?** -Grito el ojinegro.

- **No se lo dire a los idiotas.** -Dijo Riza mientras balanceaba su camara.

- **Ya se.** -Dijo Roy subiendo tambien hasta la cima, alcanzando asi a su amiga.- **El chico que te gusta tiene pesima punteria y es un mujeriego.** -Aseguro.

- **EH.** -Dijo Riza sin voltearse a ver a su amigo.

- **Por eso te pusiste a llorar cuando te dije metralladora.** -Dedujo Roy.

- **E-eso no...** -Riza no termino su oracion.

- **Acerte no?** -Pregunto Roy.

Riza solo miro hacia el piso.

- **Eres tonta.** -Dijo Roy poniendole una mano en el hombro a la chica.

Riza en respuesta volteo su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

- **¿Como puedes dejar que esta situacion te afecte?** -Pregunto Roy.- **Tu tienes tus encantos Hawkeye, dejate de dudas y ve por el.** -Le dijo.

Riza solo lo miro con una mirada que decia "Ire a por ti."

- **¿Y quien te gusta?** -Pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro a lo inocente, la rubia en respuesta solo solto un suspiro.

- **Ya dejalo.** -Dijo Riza empezando a caminar de nuevo.

- **¿Como quieres que lo deje?** -Pregunto siguiendo a su amiga.- **Me molesta mucho ser el unico que no lo sabe.** -Se quejo.

- _"El es asi"_ -Penso Riza- **...Pronto lo sabras.** -Dijo Riza haciendo un puchero sin parar de caminar.- _"Pero yo soy asi..."_ -Penso.

 **-¿Como que pronto lo sabre?** -Insistio Roy.

- **No se si todo saldra bien.** -Dijo Riza caminando mas rapido.

- **Pero quiero saber.** -Insistio el infantil pelinegro.

Riza volteo y le sonrio, puso su mano en su mejilla (Si, la mano de Riza en la mejilla de la misma)

- **No te preocupes, el concierto ya empezara, vamonos.** -Dijo la rubia.

Roy solo se le quedo viendo.

- **Roy, de castigo por hacerme llorar te quitaras una foto conmigo**.-Dijo Riza poniendose al lado del pelinegro y sacarse una selfie con su camara.

* * *

Roy estaba de nuevo en el club de baloncesto, y como de costumbre Riza y Winry estaban viendolos entrenar.

- **Nunca pense que llegaria a ser tan lerdo.** -Dijo Winry. **-Lleva todo el rato preguntandome una y otra vez.** -Comento la de brazos cruzados.

Riza solo rio nerviosa.

- **Riza, no olvides que Roy es popular, si sigues perdiendo el tiempo tendras que enfrentar muchas rivales.** -Dijo Winry.

- _"Matar y deshacerme de otras chicas...tal y como lo hice con Megumi y sus dos amigas."_ -Penso Riza, cuando se dio cuenta estaba sudando de los nervio.- _"Matarlas_

 _puedo hacerlo facilmente, pero idear estrategias para que no me descubran sera muy dificil, sera demasiado sospechoso que tantas personas, chicas exactamente sean_

 _asesinadas aqui en Maido, ademas Roy no me encubrira todas estas veces."_ -Penso.

- **¿Por que estas sudando tanto Riza? No estaras pensando en "medidas severas"¿No? Por dios, ya decia yo que tanto Miraii Nikki te haria mal de la cabeza.** -Dijo Winry.

- **No es eso Winry, es que... ¡NO PUEDO CON TODO ESTO!** -Grito Riza.

- **Ya, ya, yo te ayudare, pero debes poner de tu parte ¿Okay?** -Pregunto Winry dandole un par de palmadas en la espalda a la Teniente.

La militar simplemente asintio con los ojos llorosos.

- **Es totalmente imposible acercarse a el sutilmente.** -Dijo Winry de nuevo con los brazos cruzados. **-Tendras que hacerlo de forma directa.-** Dijo.

- **¿Directamente? ¿Como es eso?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Dile que te gusta**.-Dijo Winry con el ceño fruncido.

Riza solo la miro sorprendida.

El entrenamiento del club habia terminado y Roy estaba descansando ya.

- **¿Tan dirrectamente?-** Pregunto Riza algo nerviosa.

- **Si no lo haces asi no llegaras a ningun lado.** -Dijo Winry de lo mas tranquila.

- **Ya que, lo intentare.** -Se rindio Riza.

Salieron afuera para empezar a hablar del "plan." En los corredores que unian el Bloque "A" con el "B" Ya saben, al estilo japones.

- **Oye, quiero hablar contigo sobre una cosa...** -Dijo Winry en un tono sexy y moviendose con sensualidad.

Riza sintio sus esperanzas venirse abajo nuevamente.

- **No puedo hacerlo.** -Dijo Riza completamente mojada a causa del sudor por los nervios.

- **Primero, deben quedarse a solas.** -Indico Winry.

- **¿Los dos solos?** -Pregunto una Riza en panico.

- **¿Que pasa? No seria la primera vez que estes a solas con Roy.** -Repreocho la ojiazul.

- **Pero esto es totalmente diferente, no podremos pasar de ser el Royai a estar en una relacion.** -Dijo Riza apoyandose por la baranda.

- **IMPOSIBLE O NO LO HARAS.** -Ordeno Winry, parecia que le saliera fuego de la boca.

- **Pero ¿Que le digo?-** Pregunto Riza de lo mas nerviosa.

- **Ya te lo dije, que tal "He dicho muchas cosas malas pero la verdad es que me gustas."** -Comento Winry poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

 **-D-dejame anotarlo.** -Dijo Riza sacando una libreta y un boligrafo de quien sabe donde y empezando a escribir.- **¿Que mas?** -Pregunto alzando la mirada, quedo en blanco, pues ahi estaba Roy con cara de "Wtf" y Edward mirando con curiosidad.

- **¿Que hacen?** -Pregunto Roy.

Riza solto un grito por su parte, todo por culpa de los nervios.

- **¿Acaso soy un monstruo?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **¡N-No es nada! ¡No estabamos haciendo nada!** -Grito la ojiambar.

- **¿Que secretos tienen?** -Curioseo Roy.

- **¡NADA!** -Riza se adelantaba a su amiga.

- **No voy a darte la razon.** -Susurro Winry codeandole a su "mejor" amiga.- **Vamonos cariño.** -Le dijo a Ed para luego llevarlo a rastras de ahi.

- **Me estas excluyendo de nuevo.** -Dijo Roy de mala gana mirando a la pareja irse.

- **R-Roy...** -Dijo Riza causando que el nombrado voltee a verla.- **Oye, quiero hablar contigo de algo.** -Dijo imitando a su amiga, pero le salio pesimo, simplemente ella

no andaba para esas cosas.

Roy estaba boqueabiero, con el ceño fruncido y unos pelitos locos separandose del resto, al estilo anime.

- **¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!** -Grito Riza con un tic de enojo.

- **Que desagradable.** -Dijo Roy poniendo su brazo derecho frente a el como queriendo protegerse.

- **¡POR DIOS! ¡YO ESTABA ESFORZANDOME MUCHO...!** -Maldijo Riza.

En ese momento Winry le da una patada en la espalda para luego desaparecer como un ninja, Riza se frotaba la zona golpeada con un poco MUCHO de dolor.

- **Da igual.** -Dijo Roy.- **Yo tambien tengo que contarte algo.** -Dijo mirandola con preocupacion.

Esta vez fueron aun lugar llamado "Ikeben" Era practicamente igual a Mc'Donals. Riza estaba tomando algo de cocacola y en un plato habia una buena cantidad de papas fritas.

- **¿Que querias contarme?** -Pregunto Riza despreocupada.

- **¿Quien te gusta?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **P-pues...** -Riza quedo "buggeada."

- **Todo el mundo esta hablando a mis espaldas y estoy perdiendo los nervios.** -Dijo Roy.

 **-Es que...** -Dijo Riza.- _"Es totalmente imposible acercarse a el de forma sutil."_ -Recordo.

- **Es que?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Es que...** -Dijo Riza.- **"Debes hacerlo de forma directa."** -Recordo.

- **Ya dilo.** -Dijo Roy.

 _ ***-¡EL QUE ME GUSTA ERES TU!**_ - _Grito Riza poniendose de pie y apoyando sus manos en la mesa.*_

Riza sostenia su cabeza entre sus manos mientras la sacudia.

- _"¿Como voy a poder decir eso?"_ -Penso.

- **Oye, te estoy hablando**.-Comento Roy.- **Oye ¿Escuchaste lo que te estaba diciendo?¿Me haces caso?** -Pregunto.- **¡OYE!** -Reclamo.

- _"Vamos Riza, animo Riza, tu puedes Riza."_ -Penso.

- **RIZA.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¡ADELANTE!** -Grito Riza parandose y poniendo una mano en la mesa.

- **¡ESPABILA YA!** -Grito Roy imitando a su amiga.

Ante esto Riza solo se rasco la cabeza nerviosa mientras se reia.

- **Ya veo...** -Dijo la militar.

El Royai tomo asiento nuevamente.

- **H-he di-dicho u-un mo-monton de co-cosas malas p-pero a d-decir verdad...** -Tartamudeaba Riza.

- **¿Que quieres decir?** -Pregunto Roy a lo inocente.

Riza se levanto y lanzo un grito de angustia, Roy solo la miro con curiosidad.

- **ESPERA YA LO TENGO.** -Gritaba la rubia.

- **Pero bueno...** -Dijo Roy en un aire derrotado.

- **A mi...** -Dijo Riza.

- **Ohh...** -Balbuceo Roy.

- **A mi...** -Volvio a decir la rubia.

- **¿Ah?** -Pregunto Roy.

Riza tenia los ojos secos y totalmente abiertos, a causa de los nervios, las pupilas pequeñas, sudaba frio.

Puso sus manos en su mejilla y caia al suelo como si se desinfalra poco a poco, sintio su cuero cabelludo abrirse y de este salio humo.

- **No, no, no, no, no.** -Dijo Riza mientras caia, cayo sobre la mesa como si fuese un papel flotando.

- **Ya no estas sensible, ahora estas aun mas sospechosa.-** Comento Roy mientras le daba un mordisco a su papa frita.

- **Ah, digas lo que digas...** -Dijo una deprimida Riza.

- **Durante el partido tambien estabas gritando.** -Dijo Roy.- **Oye, si tienes algo que te inquieta puedes confiarmelo, tal vez pueda ayudar ¿O acaso en serio me consideras alguien tam poco fiable?** -Pregunto.

- **N-no, no es eso.** -Explico la Teniente.

- **¿Y por que estas tan distante?** -Pregunto Roy.- **¿Somos el Royai no?** -Pregunto.

Riza se nuevo tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y tenia dos gotas de sudor resvalando por su nuca.

- **¿Oye y por que te estas agarrando la cabeza?** -Pregunto Roy con ojos de puntito.

- **¿No puedo hacerlo?** -Pregunto la rubia, se solto la cabeza y bajo la mirada triste.

- **¿Tanto te gusta?** -Pregunto Roy.

Riza solo asintio.

- **¿Como es el?** -Curioseo Roy, aunque solo parezca un infantil queria saber si podia ayudar en algo.

- **Un idiota.** -Dijo Riza en seco.

Roy volvio a los ojos de puntitos, se preguntaba "¿Eh?"

- **Es un diota pero un buen chico.** -Dijo Riza.- **Es un mujeriego, pero es tan dulce que me da igual.** -Concluyo.

- **Ya veo.** -Dijo Roy mirandola.- **¿No me digas que vas a ver el partido porque el esta en el club?** -Pregunto.

- **Pues...** -Dijo Riza algo sonrojada.

- **¿Es Yamamoto verdad? El hermano mayor de Megumi...pobre, no tendras oportunidad con el cuando se entere que mataste a su hermana.** -Dijo Roy tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- **Eres un diota.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¡¿QUE?!-** Pregunto Roy, se detuvo abruptamente al reconocer y analizar la palabra "idiota."

- **Ya dejalo, cambiemos de tema.** -Dijo Riza.

Roy simplemente tomo el refresco que ordeno.

* * *

- **¿En serio es tan lerdo?** -Pregunto Winry.- **Ese Roy es un idiota perdido.** -Comento.

- **Bueno, tampoco es que sea algo tan importante.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Animate.** -Dijo Gracia pasandole un regalo.

Habian decidido quedarse a dormir en la casa de la rubia ojiambar.

- **¿Que es?** -Pregunto Riza tomando el regalo.

- **Un regalo de cumpleaños**.-Explico Gracia.

- **¡Es verdad! ¡Olvide que es mi cumpleaños!** -Exclamo Riza.

- **¿Quieres pelea?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **Gracias, ¿Puedo abrirlo?** -Pregunto Riza empezando a abrir la caja.

- **Ya lo estas haciendo.** -Comento Winry.

- **Una almohada de conejo...KAWAII.** -Dijo Riza abrazando su regalo.

- **Llevaba bastante tiempo queriendolo.** -Comento Gracia.

 **-No logro entender sus gustos.-** Dijo Winry.

Riza se detiene al ver a su celular vibrar.

- **Es Roy.** -Dijo Riza al ver quien llamaba.

- **Tal vez te esta llamando para felicitarte.** -Dijo Gracia.

- **Le mande un mensaje diciendole que hoy era tu cumpleaños.** -Dijo Winry sonriendo.

- **Por que hiciste eso.-** Exigio Riza.

- **Si no lo atiendes de una puta vez se cortara.** -Dijo Winry.

Riza reacciono ante esto y contesto la llamada.

- **¿Hola?** -Dijo la ojiambar.

- **Hola, soy yo.** -Dijo Roy del otro lado de la linea.

- **¿Quien eres? Deja de hacerte el chico genial.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Quieres pelea?** -Pregunto Roy del otro lado.- **¿Estas libre?** -Pregunto.

- **¿Libre?** -Pregunto Riza.

Por insinto miro a sus dos amigas, Gracia escribio en un papel la palabra "Libre." Y se lo mostraba a Riza con la misma amabilidad de siempre, mientras que Winry

asentia con todas las ganas del mundo.

- **Supongo que si.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?** -Pregunto Roy.- **Bueno, nos vemos en la azotea del edificio que esta al lado de la estacion de trenes a las 7.** -Aclaro.

- **¿En la azotea? ¿Por que ahi?** -Pregunto Riza algo curiosa.

 **-Ven y punto.** -Dijo Roy.- **Por cierto, lleva puesto lo que traias en el festival.** -Especifico.

Riza habia llegado al lugar que el pelinegro le indico, llevaba puesto un kimono.

* * *

- **Buenaas, llegas tarde.** -Dijo Roy saludandola con la mano, tenia una camisa blanca con botones azules y un jean negro.

- **¿Por que quedamos en un sitio como este?** -Pregunto Riza acercandose a su amigo.

 **-Bueno, no es gran cosa pero...** -Trato de explicar Roy.- **Toma, es tu regalo de cumpleaños.** -Dijo pasandole una bolsa.

- **Gracias.** -Dijo Riza tomando la bolsa y hechandole un vistazo.- **¡¿SKRILLEX?**!-Grito al ver el Cd de uno de los albunes del electronico.

- **Si, es la edicion limitada, esta autografiada es mi posesion mas valiosa.** -Dijo Roy con una sonrisa amable.

- **Dijiste que jamas te desharias de eso.-** Dijo Riza.

- **Si se lo doy a una fan como tu dios me perdonara.** -Dijo Roy.- **Pero ese solo fue el extra.** -Dijo.

En ese momento empezaron a estallar fuegos artificiales en el cielo, Riza se volteo para disfrutar de las explociones.

- **Los encontre el año pasado, este es el mejor sitio para verlos, feliz cumpleaños, Riza.** -Dijo Roy mirandola con ternura.

- **Gracias, son hermosos.-** Dijo Riza.

- **¿Estas mas animada?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **No se a que te refieres exactamente.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Te veia muy desanimada en estos ultimos dias, pense que si veias estos fuegos artificiales tal vez te animarias mas.** -Explico Roy.

- **Roy.** -Dijo Riza decida, miro a su amigo a los ojos, quien le correspondio la mirada.

- **¿Que sucede?** -Pregunto Roy.

Riza abrazo la bolsa que contenia el disco.

- **Me gustas.-** Dijo decidida.

* * *

 **Viva el romaaaaaaaaanceeeeeeee jajajajajja se ponen interesantes las cosas ¿No? xDD pues ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Roy? :3**

 **Como lo prometi escribi los ultimos...3 capitulos si incluimos este cuando estaba sin internet y ps, aqui estan, apuesto a que escribire uno o dos capitulos jajaja.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo nwn.**


	8. Vuelvo de la muerte, tu futura novia

**Riza narra:**

 _"Ese dia cuando cumpli 17, estaba a solas conmigo."_

 _ **-Me gustas.-** Le dije._

 _Esa escena, aun esta grabada en mi mente, los enormes fuegos artificiales brillando en esa noche de verano._

- _ **¿Pero que dices? ¿Que dices tan repentinamente? Me sonrojas.**_ - _Dijo el idiota con una sonrisa en la cara mientras me codeaba_.

 _Si...Esa estupida y vacia mirada tuya..._

- **Bueno, aveces puedes ser muy pesada pero eres una buena chica**.- _Dijo Roy poniendo sus manos detras se su cabeza._

- ** _No, no me referia a eso_.** - _Dijo Riza moviendo la mano en señal de negacion._

- _ **No tengas vergüenza, cuando comience el nuevo curso nostros, el Royai tendremos que esforzarnos ¿Que te parece si nos presentamos a hacer un espectaculo comico?**_ - _Pregunto_ Roy.

Riza bajo la mirada y la alzo nuevamente con unas lagrimas asomadas en ella, ya no le tenia paciencia a ese tipo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente era el 17° festival Maido, Riza estaba en los tipicos juegos de fantasma de la escuela, vestida como una fantasma.

- **Toda la vida...Seran malditos hasta que crezcan sus nietos.** -Dijo con odio.

Ella tenia una linterna alumbrando su cara y una radio haciendo sonidos "extraños" para el ambiente, mientras que Roy se movia detras de ella con un cartel que decia

 ** _"Visiten la casa encantada."_**

- **¿Que demonios te pasa?** -Pregunto el pelinegro deteniendose.

- **Te acordaras de esta mujeriego**.-Dijo Riza caminando hacia su amigo.

Roy miraba con desconfianza a su amiga.

- **Hare que nunca vuelvas a sonreir en tu vida.** -Amenazo Riza de mala gana, enserio parecia toda un alma en pena.

- **A ver, ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? Llevas maldiciondome desde que empezo el nuevo curso.** -Dijo Roy ya harto de sentir la mirada asesina de su amiga puesta en el.

Roy dijo eso recordando cuando el estaba en sus pupitre y Riza detras de el murmurando algo en lo que parecia ser Egipcio, cuando el mismo pelinegro abrio una nota que le paso la rubia y en estaba escrita un monton de jeroglificos y decia abajo _**" Traduccion: MALDICION."**_ Y cuando el estaba el club y Riza lo observaba desde una de las paredes con una mirada que decia **_"Te hare lo mismo que le paso a esa Megumi."_**

- **Exacto.** -Dijo Riza acariciendole el cabello.- **Voy a maldecirte hasta que te encojas un centimetro al dia, en 186 dias desapareceras por completo.** -Amenazo de mala gana.

- **A ver.** -Dijo Winry con las manos en la cintura.- **La del traje de fantasma y el del cartel, hagan bien su trabajo.** -Llamo la atencion.

 **-No es mi culpa, esta idiota esta soltando idioteces y no deja de estorbarme.** -Reclamo Roy.

- **¡¿IDIOTA?! ¡UNA IDIOTA COMO TU NO TIENE DERECHO A LLAMARME ASI!** -Grito Riza.

- **¿Pero que pasa? Llevas enfadada desde ese dia.** -Dijo Roy.

A Riza se le marco 5 tics de enojo.

- **¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO SABES LO QUE HICISTE AQUEL DIA?!** -Grito la rubia encarando a Roy.

- **¡¿QUE DICES?! ¡PERO SI TE DI MI PERTENENCIA MAS QUERIDA!-** Grito Roy tambien encarando a su amiga.- **Deberias estar agradecida.** -Dijo Roy sonriendo.

- **Vaya que lo estoy estaba tan feliz que crei que moriria.** -Dijo Riza igual de feliz que su amigo.

Riza abre sus ojos con sorpresa por lo que dijo.

- **¡NO ES ESO! ¡ES LO DE DESPUES!** -Grito Riza con enfado.

- **¿Despues?** -Pregunto Roy pensativo.- **Ahhhh...Esos fuegos artificiales eran hermosos**.-Recordo a lo idiota.

Riza tenso la mandibula con ira.

- **¡DAME ESO!** -Grito Riza sacandole de una el cartel a Roy para luego pegarle en la cabeza con el cartel.

- **Auch...** -Dijo Roy frotandose la zona del golpe.

- **Mueve el trasero y atrae a mas clientes.** -Dijo Riza con una voz mandona, si, esa voz que solo usaba para dar ordenes en la milicia.

Winry solo los miraba con diversion mientras que Edward, quien estaba de cosplay de una foca se asomaba por la puerta de la clase para ver la escena, tenia un pantalon y un "canguro" de colores gris oscuro, tenia en su cara dibujada los bigotes y la nariz pintada de negro como una foca de verdad.

- **¿Que te pasa?** -Pregunto Roy en un tono de queja.

- **Hmph**.-Decia Riza mientras se iba del lugar con un tic de enojo.

- **¿Que mosca le pico? ¿Por que esta tan enojada?** -Pregunto Roy aun con el dolor en la cabeza.

- **Bueno, es normal, ¿No? ¿Edward?** -Pregunto Winry agarrandose del brazo de su novio, ambos se veian preocupados.

- **Que tipo mas cruel.** -Dijo Edward con una cara de preocupacion.

- **¡¿QUE DICEN?! ¡YO NO HICE NADA!** -Grito Roy.

- **¡Trata de encontrar tu propio corazon! ¿Enserio crees que no hiciste nada?** -Dijo Winry poniendo su mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Un tiempito despues se escuchaba a la gente riendo, algunos promocionando sus comidas y demas cosas, Riza estaba arrinconada en la sala donde se guardaban todas las cosas para los teatros y demas, el recuerdo de su declaracion, que el idiota de su amigo lo tomo como una broma, que no habia entendido que ella tambien sentia cosas como el amor, la atormentaba, seguia vestida como un fantasma, y sinceramente ese atuendo le quedaba hermoso, una lagrima cayo para hacer contacto con un charquito en el piso que estaba hecho de la misma sustancia, la Teniente Hawkeye estaba llorando en silencio, en ese lugar, donde nadie la interrumpiria al liberar su ira.

- _"¿No sabes...lo mucho que me costo decir esa simple frase?_ "-Penso Riza, otra lagrima cayo al suelo.- **Y aun asi ese imbecil...** -Dijo con ira.

Se habia cansado ya de llorar, segun esa leyenda, Riza Hawkeye habia llorado demasiado por ese coronel, aunque sea una leyenda unica y conocido por pocos, no queria ser tan debil como la Riza de la misma, esa Riza tambien tenia la mejor punteria de la milicia, pero era diferente en algo a a Riza Hawkeye que ella conocia, la de la leyenda aparentaba ser fria solo para que nadie se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por Mustang, esa Riza habia llorado apenas una vez desde que entro a la milicia, segun la Riza que ella conocia, quien era ella misma, la de la leyenda era una cobarde en realidad, una debil que se quedaba en las sombras de su amor, ella no queria ser igual a esa leyenda, se levanto y se seco las lagrimas, no, esta vez seria fuerte...Un momento ¿Esta vez? No entendia porque penso eso, simplemente siguio con su vida, abrio sus ojos con un suspiro. En el pasillo del colegio se oyo un grito que provenia de la clase 2-3, acto seguido se vio a un estudiante siendo trasladado en una camilla.

- **¿Que fue eso?** -Pregunto Maes a Gracia mientras veia al estudiante ser trasladado.

En ese momento pasan otros dos estudiantes siendo trasladados en camillas.

- **¡NO!-** Se escucha otro grito.

 _"Casa encantada."_ Decia un cartel que estaba en la puerta del aula.

- **Riza esta haciendo de fantasma ¿No?.** -Pregunto Gracia.

Llegaron a la clase 2-3 y Gracia asustada se abrazo a su novio.

- **Te matare.** -Dijo Riza, estaba colgada de una de las ventanas superiores que daba al pasillo, estaba voltada verticalmente, sacando su rostro y parte de su espalda por la miniventana. Gracia grito del miedo mientras se abrazaba con mas fuerza a Maes y al mismo tiempo miraba a su amiga, mientras que Hughes estaba sin ninguna expresion en su rostro.

- **Ah, pero si son Gracia y Maes...Bienvenidos.** -Dijo Riza con un tono de kuudere.

- **Riza...** -Sonrio Gracia aflojando el agarre a Maes.

- **¿Eres feliz no?** -Pregunto Riza igual de fria mientras se deslizaba quedando sujeta de sus rodillas, tenia aun el vestido de fantasma.- **Que envidia.** -Dijo.

Ante esto Gracia solto un grito de susto.

- **Des...pre...cio..**.-Dijo Riza.

- **Ma-Maes...** -Dijo Gracia soltando lagrimotas al estilo anime.

Pero al levantar la mirada para ver a su novio se encontro con que el estaba hecho piedra...literalmente. Sintio una mano en su hombro y solto un grito al escuchar de nuevo a su amiga.

- **Des...pre...cio...** -Repitio Riza.

Ante esto Gracia salio disparada llevandose a su novio-piedra.

- **Desprecio...** -Dijo Riza llendo tras ellos, cualquiera podria decir que se iba arrastrando como un gusano...tambien literalmente.

Clase 2-3.

- **¡Bien! ¡Todos en la fila!** -Dijo Winry.

Se escuchaban murmullos de alabos al puesto por los estudiantes.

Riza estaba sentada en una banca del patio observando a Goku volar (En realidad era un avion a chorro :v)

- **El festival escolar y este tipo...ya nada importa.** -Suspiro.- **Estamos en otoño...** -Suspiro de nuevo.

- **Buen trabajo, buen trabajo.** -Felicito Winry, acto seguido le dio un refresco.

- **Gracias.** -Dijo la ojiambar decaida tomando el refresco.

- **Gracias a ti sacamos un monton esta mañana.** -Dijo Winry tomando aciento.

- **De nada.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo.

- **Cambiaremos de puestos esta tarde, ¿Quieres ir a ver con Roy?** -Curioseo Winry.

- **¿Por que Roy y yo?** -Reclamo Riza, Winry solo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa, algo asi como un rostro de preocupacion pero con una sonrisa.

- **Riza ¿Fracasaste una vez y ya te rindes?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **¡¿COMO QUE FRACASE?! El problema es Roy...Si su idiotez tuviera cura...** -Explico Riza.

- **Bueno, he pensado que quizas yo pueda hacer algo al respecto pero claro, Roy es demasiado lento como para entenderme.** -Dijo Winry pensativa.

- **¿Quien te crees que eres?** -Pregunto Riza en un tono normal.- **En este caso, sobrepasa la idiotez, mira que decir _"¿Que tal si nos presentamos en un_ _espectaculo_** ** _comico"?_ Hazlo tu solo, idiota.** -Dijo.

- **¿Que podemos hacer?** -Se pregunto Winry en voz alta.

- **Da igual, ya no me importa.** -Justifico Riza.

- **Puede ser, pero la excursion del instituto esta cerca.** -Dijo Winry.- **Tal vez tengas una oportunidad mas.** -Comento.- **¿Que haras durante los tiempos libres?-** Pregunto.

- **Iba a quedarme contigo.** -Respondio Riza.

- **Pero yo quiero estar a solas con mi niño.** -Dijo Winry refiriendose a Edward.

- **Ya, claro, pero...** -Intento excusarse Riza.

- **Y claro, Gracia me dijo que queria estar tambien a solas con Maes.** -Se adelanto Winry.- **Te quedaras con Roy.** -Ordeno.

- **Ay no...nononononononononoNONONONONONONO ¡NOO!** -Grito Riza.

- **Bien, te quedaras sola.** -Dijo Winry despreocupada.

- **Aqui estan.** -Dijo el cosplayer de foca mientras se acercaba a las rubias, a su lado Roy.

- **Hola.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Holaaaa.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Hola, Riza, todos te andan buscando, nadie quiere ir si tu no haces de fantasma.** -Dijo Edward.

- **Ya que, hare el turno tarde.** -Dijo Riza, lanzo el vaso que contenia el refresco y se levanto, acto seguido comenzo a caminar.

- **Riza.** -Dijo Roy llamando la atencion de la nombrada.- **Se porque estas enojada.** -Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Riza ante esto se sonrojo.

- **Lo siento, te hice algo horrible.** -Se disculpo Roy.

Riza sentia como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un color rojo y como sus ojos brillaban.

- **El chico que te gusta se entero de que estabas conmigo en el dia de tu cumpleaños y ha sacado una idea equivocada ¿No?** -Pregunto Roy.

Roy sientio como el fondo se hacia negro y sus tres amigos se alejaban cada vez mas haciendose mas pequeños.

- **¿Por que ese ambiente tan frio?** -Pregunto Roy un tanto desesperado.

- **Me sorprende que haya encontrado una teoria tan problematica.** -Dijo Riza con un palmface.

- **Estoy tan sorprendida que no puedo sorprenderme**.-Ironizo Winry.

- **¿No era eso? ¿Me volvi a equivocar?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Lleva diciendo cosas como esas desde hace rato.** -Explico Edward con un aire decepcionado.

- **Muy bien, muy bien.** -Dijo Riza de mala gana mientras le daba la espalda al pelinegro.- **Era exactamente eso.** -Dijo rindiendose.

- **Eres demasiado odiosa, ya se que no es eso.** -Dijo Roy tambien de mala gana.

Riza sintio un volcan hacer erupcion dentro de ella.

- **¡Soy yo la que esta enfadada, melon!** -Grito una impacientada Riza.

- **¡¿"Melon"?! Es la primera vez que oigo eso.** -Contraataco Roy.

- **¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HE TENIDO QUE DECIRSELO A ALGUIEN!** -Grito Riza haciendo que el ojinegro se tape los oidos.

Se sentia el ambiente de un escenario que tenia un cartel que decia _"Actuacion exlusiva del Royai."_

- **¡No uses palabras que no tienen sentido!** -Dijo Roy.

- **¡NO ENTIENDES LAS COSAS PORQUE ERES UN LERDO!** -Grito Riza.

- **V + V = 2V.** -Dijo Roy entre comillas.

 _( **Pd:** La palabra lerdo en japones suena como si dijeras "nibui" que suena como si dijeras "2 V.")_

- **¡NO CUENTES CHISTES SIN GRACIA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡LERDO!** -Grito Riza.

- **Es la primera vez que uso eso tambien.** -Dijo Roy.

Se veia en el escenario como el publico se reia divertido, a excepcion de la pareja de rubios que solo miraban con cara de _"Ya es suficiente."_

- **Creo que hacen una buena pareja.** -Susurro Winry.

- **¿Quieres que digamos algo?** -Pregunto Edward.

- **Na pos, si.** -Dijo Winry.

- **¡ROY!** -Llamo Edward.

- **¡¿QUE?!** -Grito Roy.

- **¡Roy, a Riza le gustas tu!** -Dijo Winry.

Riza tenia como 5 rayas finas cubriendo toda su cara, ya saben, al estilo anime, todo en este fanfic es al estilo anime.

- **¡MENTIROSA!** -Dijo Roy sacando las rayas que tenia Riza quien lo miro sorprendida.- **Solo me estan dejando sin saber nada para burlarse de mi.** -Dijo Roy.

Riza sentia como su cabeza se partia en dos y de este salia humo.

- **¿Estas escuchando?** -Pregunto Roy con molestia.

- **Que alguien...Que alguien...** -Dijo Riza moviendose como un papel.- **¡QUE ALGUIEN ME TRAIGA ALGO PARA MATARLE!** -Grito.

Riza daba toda clases de pataleos mientras era sujetada de los brazos por Edward y Winry.

- **Creia que estaba mintiendo...idiota de mierda.** -Dijo Riza mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

- **Tranquilizate Hawkeye.** -Dijo Winry.

- **¿Por que iba alguien a mentir con eso?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Que te tranquilices, Riza.** -Repitio Winry.

Fuery estaba vestido de camarero, volteo a ver y vio ahi a su amiga de la infancia.

- **¡Hola Riza!** -Grito Fuery.

- **Ah...Kain...Hola...** -Dijo Riza.- **¿Que haces vestido asi?** -Pregunto.

- **¿Ah? ¿No viniste a verme?** -Pregunto Fuery con inocencia.

- **Es que la casa encantada ha triunfado tanto que ahora esta cansada.** -Se excuso Winry.

- **¡Pues justo a tiempo!** -Dijo Fuery.- **Riza, descanza un poco en nuestra cafeteria.** -Aconsejo.

- **Hagamos eso Riza**.-Aconsejo Winry.

- **He preparado galletas ¿Quieren uno?** -Pregunto Fuery.

- **¡Yo si!** -Dijo Winry tomando una galleta y dandole un mordisco.- **Estan deliciosas.** -Dijo.

- **Es verdad.** -Dijo Riza al darle un mordisco a otra galleta.

- **¿Verdad que si?** -Pregunto Fuery.

- **¿Tu clase es la montada a la cafeteria?** -Pregunto Riza con curiosidad.

- **No, es mi club, el club de economia domestica.** -Explico Fuery.- **Te dije que me converti en el presidente del club ¿No Riza?** -Pregunto.

- **Ah...si, creo que lo dijiste.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿"La eficencia de dentaduras completas"?** -Comento Fuery.

( **Pd:** _Es un juego de palabras entre **"Sou ieba, Kitakke na y sou ireba kiita"** Las cuales suenan parecidas.)_

- **Asi que en realidad no te importo nada.** -Dijo Fuery acurrucandose en un rincon.

- **No he dicho "Dentaduras completas."** -Dijo Riza.

- **Solo tienes la cabeza para pensar en el mujeriego ese.** -Dijo Fuery haciendo un puchero.

- **No estoy pensando en ese idiota.** -Dijo Riza cruzandose los brazos.

- **Da igual, nunca piensas en mi.** -Dijo Fuery despegando un aura fria y solitaria.

- **Oye, Kain.** -Dijo Riza volteandose a ver a su amigo.

- **¿Que?** -Pregunto el otro.

- **¿Sabes quien me gusta?** -Pregunto Riza acercandose a su amigo y señalandose a si misma.

- **¿Como me preguntas eso?** -Pregunto Fuery poniendose de pie un tanto molesto.- **Esta claro que es el mujeriego ese.** -Dijo.

Riza movio su mano que esta vez señalaba a su amigo y luego de froto la barbilla pensativa cerrando los ojos.

- **¿Y que paso con eso?** -Pregunto Fuery con molestia mientras ponia sus manos en su cintura.

- **Nada.** -Asintio Riza aun con los ojos cerrados.

- **¡Presidente! ¡Traje unos clientes!** -Dijo Seiko, quien estaba vestida de camarera, su vestido era rosado, estaba abrazada al brazo de Roy y al otro lado estaba el cosplayer de foca.

- **Asi que estaban aqui.** -Dijo Edward.

- **¡Que kawaii! ¿Seiko estabas en club de economia domestica?-** Pregunto Winry acercandose a ver a Seiko.

- **Soy nueva, acabo de apuntarme al club.** -Dijo Seiko.

Riza sonrio con ira y odio, mientras que Roy solo trago saliva con dificultad, esa tipa sinceramente daba miedo, habia matado a una estudiante y mandado a otras dos a prision, le tenia miedo, el era el unico del grupo que conocia ese lado de ella, Riza odiaba a Megumi y sus dos amigas por lo que le hicieron a Seiko, asi que cuando mato a la castaña lo hizo como psicopata, y Roy no necesitaba verla asesinando para saber que eso fue asi, tenia miedo de que lo mismo pase con el. Se sentia a Roy y a Riza dandose la cara, Riza con una sonrisa psicopata y Roy con la mandibula tensada, contraatacando la mirada fulminante de la rubia, con miedo, pero contraatacando, se sentia el ambiente de fuego.

- **¿Que pasa? ¿Hay un volcan en erupcion?** -Pregunto Seiko.

El duo despedia de su cuerpo un aura roja, llena de odio e ira.

- **Seiko es tu culpa ¿Por que trajiste al mujeriego?** -Pregunto un molesto Fuery, nada raro.

- **Es que...** -Dijo Seiko con una sonrisa y una carita tierna.

- **¡¿COMO PUEDEN TENER ESA ACTITUD CON UN CLIENTE?!-** Grito Roy, Fuery estaba de brazos cruzados dandole la espalda, asi que lo miraba de reojo.

- **Hmph.** -Dijo Fuery para luego voltearse a ver a la cara a su rival.-Lo siento mucho señor, lamento decirle que nuestro establecimiento no recibe clientes mujeriegos.-Dijo poniendo su brazo derecho alrededor de su estomago y haciendo una referencia.

- **¡¿Que?!** -Pregunto Roy con tres tics de enojos marcados.

- **¡Que cruel!** -Dijo Seiko.

- **Vamos a otro sitio, Winry.** -Recomendo la militar empezando a empujar a su amiga robot.

- **¿Tu sabes quien le gusta a Riza?** -Pregunto el idiota, digo, el imbecil, digo, el retrasado, AH PERDON, Roy.

- **¡Pues claro que lo se! ¿Por que lo preguntas?** -Pregunto el celoso de Fuery.

- **¿¡Quien es!?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **¡¿Por que tengo que decirlo de nuevo?! ¡No me da la gana!** -Se quejo el de anteojos.

- **Yo tambien lo se.** -Dijo Seiko con inocencia.

- **¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI?! ¡¿QUE PASA AQUI?!** -Grito Roy mientras se revolvia el cabello.

Ante esto Riza con cara de moribunda salio de la clase. Siguio caminando por los pasillos con una expresion seria, su mirada mostraba tristeza.

- **¡Riza!** -Grito Winry mientras corria tras su amiga.

La ojiambar empezo a bajar las escaleras hacia el tercer piso.

- **Riza.** -Winry finalmente detuvo a su amiga.

Riza tenia su mano por la baranda de la escalera.

- **Roy no es duro de mollera.** -Dijo Riza.- **Es que nunca ha pensado que me pudiera gustar de esa forma.** -Explico.

- **Riza...** -Se limito a decir Winry.

- **En otras palabras nunca considero esa posibilidad, cree que es imposible.** -Concluyo Riza formando un puño con la mano que tenia en la baranda.

Winry simplemente la escuchaba con atencion.

- **Si...cree que es imposible.** -Dijo Riza alzando la voz.- **Ese maldito idiota.-** Dijo casi gritando.

- **Riza.** -Dijo Winry tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

- **¡ESTA TOTALMENTE TRANQUILO PORQUE CREE QUE ES IMPOSIBLE!** -Grito Riza con voz entrecortada.- **ESE MALDITO MUJERIEGO.** -Maldijo.

- **Ya calmate Riza.** -Dijo Winry con una sonrisa fingida, sin mas abrazo a su amiga, quien empezo a llorar de la rabia.

- **¡IDIOTA! ¡MUJERIEGO! ¡PUTO MUJERIEGO!** -Grito Riza entre sollozos.

- **Ya lo se Riza, ya lo se.** -Dijo Winry quien habia empezado a lagrimear por estar viendo sufrir a su amiga de esa forma por culpa de ese maldito de Roy.- **Ya dejalo.** -Dijo.

Ante esto Riza abrio los ojos y deshizo el abrazo.

- **Winry...** -Dijo Riza con una mirada triste.

- **Lo siento**.-Dijo Winry secandose las lagrimas.- **Es que no me gusta verte asi.** -Se justifico.

- **¡Encontre a Riza!** -Dijo un estudiante de pelo negro, quien estaba acompañado por un castaño.

- **¡Atrapala, atrapala!** -Dijo el castaño.

- **¿Ustedes tambien son felices?** -Pregunto Riza con una mirada fria y vacia, y vestida de fantasma.

Ante esto de nuevo otros dos estudiantes habian salido a correr, y como la ultima vez, la Teniente los persiguio.

- **¿Son felices? ¡Dejenme su felicidad!** -Decia Riza mientras los perseguia.

La fila para entrar a la casa encantada era larga, y Winry estaba con una mirada perdida y triste.

- **El negocio va como la ceda ¿Que pasa?** -Pregunto Edward quien ya se habia sacado la pintura de la cara.

- **Edward...Riza esta mal por lo de Roy, no puedo alegrarme por nada.** -Dijo Winry en un tono triste.

Edward dejo de sonreir para mirar con tristeza a su novia.

- **Ya...** -Se limito a decir Ed.

Estaba oscureciendo y los estudiantes ayudaba con las cajas que tenian los puestos desarmados. Riza se encontraba en su aula sentada en su pupitre mirando el atardecer, aun tenia puesto su vestido de fantasma, su miraba solo expresaba tristeza.

- **Vamos Riza, en marcha.** -Dijo Winry entrando al aula.- **¡Es la hora del baile en el exterior!** -Grito Winry maravillada.

- **No me interesa.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Riza...-** Suspiro Winry.

- **El año pasado hubo una chica de mas ¿Sabes quien era?** -Pregunto Riza.- **Acabe en la fila de chicos y tuve que bailar con todas las chicas.** -Dijo.

Riza solo sonrio nerviosa.

- **Ya terminamos de limpiar.** -Dijo Edward asomandose por la puerta, ya con el uniforme del colegio.

- **Edward ¿Donde esta Roy?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **Ha ido a sacar la basura.** -Dijo Edward.

- **Entonces tambien se saco a si mismo.-Ironizo Riza causando que los otros dos rubios suelten una risa divertida.-No se preocupen por mi, quiero quedarme a solas con mis sentimientos.** -Dijo.

Rockbell y Elric solo la miraron con tristeza para luego mirarse entre ellos.

Era de noche ya y la fogata del patio iluminaba una buena cantidad de territorio, alrededor de el estaban todos los estudiantes bailando, todo menos Riza, quien estaba en el aula pensando, con una mirada triste y fria, tenia los ojos entrecerrados a causa de tantas tristeza.

- **Justo yo tuve que enamorarme de ese mujeriego...Roy solo me ve como el "Ai" del duo.** -Dijo Riza en voz baja.

Recordo cuando le desarmo el peinado a Roy, cuando lo cargo como princesita y lo llevo a la clase a la fuerza, bajo la mirada triste, apreto la mano que tenia en el pupitre.

- **Puede ser de risa, pero me gusta.** -Dijo en voz baja.

Una lagrima cayo en su kimono, empezo a llorar, de nuevo.

En ese momento Roy habia dejado el baile para llevar de nuevo los potes de basura a su lugar, pero se detuvo cuando escucho unos sollozos, se asomo con curiosidad a la puerta del aula, que de hecho el basurero era de esa aula, se sorprendio y fruncio el ceño con nervios, hasta sudaba. Riza estaba ahi, pareciera que tuviera todo el cabello mojado y tenia una cara moribunda, parecia un cadaver, y eso sin mencionar las lagrimas que la dejaban aun peor.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** -Grito Roy con miedo.

Pero detuvo su grito al notar que Riza no estaba disfrutando de eso, tenia una mirada triste.

- **¿Que? Ah, eres tu, Roy.** -Dijo Riza al ver que Roy se le acercaba.

- **No me des esos sustos ¿Que haces con todas las luces apagadas?**.-Pregunto Roy.

- **Nada.** -Dijo Riza volteando su cabeza hacia la ventana, solto un sollozo y se seco las lagrimas.

- **¿Que ocurre? ¿Que paso?** -Pregunto Roy con seriedad.

- **Me declare al chico que me gusta y me rechazo.** -Dijo Riza sin dudar.

- **Ah, es una pena, ah...pues...** -Decia Roy.

Riza se volteo hacia la ventana dandole la espalda a Roy, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, Roy la miraba con tristeza y preocupacion, la rubia nuevamente se sento y apoyo su mejilla en su mano.

- **¿Por que no intentas ir y decirselo una vez mas?** -Aconsejo Roy.

- **No hace falta ir a ningun sitio.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Eh?** -Pregunto Roy.

 **-Esta aqui mismo.** -Dijo Roy.

Roy se sorprendio y empezo a mirar para todos lados, si, es un idiota sin remedio. Ante esto Riza solto un suspiro.

- **Oye ¿Te describi como era el no?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **S-si, es un mujeriego, pesimo con la punteria, esta en el club de baloncesto, es idiota y esta en esta habitacion.** -Cito Roy.- **¿Eh?** -Balbuceo.

Riza lo miro a los ojos, prestandole atencion por la idiotez que diria esta vez.

- **¿No te has parado a pensar que ese podrias ser tu?** -Pregunto Riza con enojo.

- **¿Que si lo he pensado?** -Pregunto Roy.- **¿Que?-** Pregunto.- **No te entiendo.** -Dijo.

Ante esto Riza solto un suspiro.

- **Dejalo.** -Dijo bajandose del pupitre.- **Estoy harta de ver esa cara de idiota que tienes.** -Dijo con una sonrisa.

- **¿Eh?** -Volvio a preguntar Roy.

Cuandos se dio cuenta Riza habia liado un cinturon de karate por toda su cara.

- **¡NO VUELVAS A PONER ESA CARA DELANTE DE MI IDIOTA!** -Grito con enojo mientras estiraba el cinturon con fuerza.

- **No puedo respirar.** -Dijo Roy intentando sacarse el cinturon cuando porfin la rubia se detuvo.

Riza lo empujo obligandolo a caer al suelo con todo y ojos vendados.

- **¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡PASO DE TI!** -Grito con ira al abrir la puerta del aula.

- **Hey.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¡INTENTA PENSAR UN POCO LAS COSAS! ¡IMBECIL!** -Grito Riza para luego cerrar con fuerza la puerta.

- **Espera...Hawkeye...** -Dijo Roy aun con el cinturon en su rostro.

Finalmente Roy se saco el cinturon y se paro a pensar un poco.

- **Es un mujeriego.** -Dijo Roy.

Recordando como siempre se queria lucir ante las chicas.

- **Esta en el club de baloncesto.** -Dijo Roy.

Viendose a si mismo jugar en el club.

- **Es pesimo con la punteria.** -Dijo.

Recordando que con suerte metia un goal en el club.

- **Es un idiota.** -Dijo.

Recordando cuando Riza le grito _"¡UN IDIOTA COMO TU NO TIENE DERECHO A LLAMARME IDIOTA!"_

 _ **"-Me declare al chico que me gusta y me rechazo.-"**_

- **Fue rechazada...** -Dijo.

Recordando cuando el creyo que fue una broma lo que le habia dicho ese dia Riza en su cumpleaños.

 _ **"-Roy, a Riza le gustas tu.-"**_

 _ **"-¿No te has parado a pensar que ese podrias ser tu?-"**_

Lanzo el cinturon al suelo, estaba sudando, estaba...sorprendido, con los bien abiertos.

- **¿Y-yo?** -Se pregunto. **-¡¿YO?!** -Grito.

Riza estaba en el pasillo observando un globo rojo que habian atado a un arbol, por alguna razon se sentia nerviosa, sentia su corazon palpitar a mil por hora.

- **"Supongo que ya se dio cuenta."** -Penso la rubia.

Simplemente cayo arrodillada y unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

- **"¿Que hago?"** -Se pregunto.- **"Pero aunque sea solo una vez, quiero que me vea como una mujer."** -Penso.

* * *

 _ **Se viene el romance :3333333 Pues se vienen las complicaciones, los celos, se viene Havoc, se viene mas de Alphonse, se viene todo x333**_

 _ **Menos lemon...lemon ya no hay...xDDD Este deberia ser el cap 7 pero a causa del relleno es el 8 :v Cof cof, Naruto Shippuden, cof cof.**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza, pero se me perdio el pendrive y la pantalla de la otra pc se me fue a la mierd***_

 _ **No pues, nos vemos en otro cap..Byeeee nwn**_


	9. Riza Hawkeye,con el Corazon Roto

_"- **Esta aqui mismo.** -Dijo Riza.- **¿No te has parado a pensar que ese podrias ser tu?** -Pregunto."_

 _- **Pensar que...¿Yo? ¿¡YOOO!?** -Grito Roy._

 _-"¿Que hago? Pero solo por una vez...quiero que me vea como una mujer..."-Penso Riza._

* * *

Roy estaba sentado en su pupitre pensando, se rascó la cabeza, se tapó la cara con dos manos, se estiró la cara hacia abajo, a los costados, y luego la torcio como

si fuese un trapo, luego lo solto para quedar con un rostro al estilo pacman mirando hacia el techo de la clase mientras de su cabeza salia humo.

- **Esta pensando, esta pensando muchisimo**.-Dijo Edward, quien estaba a lo lejos.

- **Por se dio cuenta esta vez.** -Dijo Winry.- **¡Que bien, Riza!** -Exclamó mientras daba un aplauso, pero se detuvo al ver a su amiga.

Riza estaba sentada en su pupitre, el que estaba al lado de la ventana, con una cara de horror.

- **N-no debi haberlo hecho...Hice algo totalmente innecesario...** -Decia la rubia al morderse las uñas.

- **¿Que dices?** -Pregunto Winry, su amiga la estiro del brazo.

- **¿¡Que puedo hacer ahora!?** -Pregunto con horror.

- **No tienes que hacer nada, ya hiciste todo lo que debias, ahora depende de la reaccion de Roy.** -Respondio Winry.

- **¿Su reaccion?** -Pregunto Riza aun con mas horror para luego bajar la cabeza, lo que causo que la ojiazul la mirara extrañada.

- **¡SERA MEJOR QUE LE DIGA QUE FUE UNA BROMA!¡ME DA IGUAL QUE SEA UN IDIOTA, ME GUSTA ESE IDIOTA!** -Gritaba Riza mientras intentaba safarse del agarre de su amiga.

- **¡Espera Riza!** -Trataba de calmarla la ojiazul.

El escandalo ocasiono que Roy se volteara a ver, Riza lo miro sudando frio, Winry solo se quedo de expectante.

Riza miro para otro lado con una pokerface, y Roy puso la misma cara mientras la veia.

Saliendo del colegio, Riza seguia rogandole a su amiga.

- **Oye Winry, se que estorbare pero dejame ir contigo a la excursion.** -Pedia desesperadamente Riza.

- **Por mi no hay problema pero ¿Que pasara con Roy? No hablaste con el desde eso.** -Pregunto Winry.

- **¡Por que no quiero! ¡No se que hacer!** -Se lamentaba la militar.

- **Justo cuando por fin tenemos una excursion...** -Suspiro Winry.

- **¡NO, NO, ME DA IGUAL LA EXCURSION!** -Grito Riza mientras se tapaba las orejas.

- **¡Riza!** -La llamo Roy, quien estaba al fondo con Ed.

Riza se destapo las orejas y quedo en plan piedra.

- **A-acabo de acordarme de algo ¡DEBO IRME!** -Grito Riza mientras empezaba a correr.

- **¡Espera Riza!** -Decia Winry mientras la seguia.

- **Oye ¿Que crees que puedo hacer?** -Pregunto Roy rascandose la cabeza.

- **Deberias hacer lo que creas mas conveniente, dile tus pensamientos ahora.** -Aconsejo Edward.

- **Lo que estoy pensando ahora ¿Eh?** -Se pregunto Roy mientras miraba al cielo.

* * *

- _"Solo queria que pensara en mi...pero si dejo de ser una Royai ¿Que sere despues?"_ -Penso Riza, estaba guardando sus cosas para la excursion.

Eran las 03:00 AM, se escuchaba el Tic Tac del reloj en el cuarto de Riza, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados en su cama, con una expresion tranquila.

- _"¡NO PUEDO DORMIR!"_ -Penso abriendo los ojos de un momento a otro, volteando y mirando el techo, sus ojos estaban rojo, a causa de no dormir.

- _"Despues de darle un rodeo enorme, termine diciendole a Roy lo que sentia por el, pero ahora...pero ahora...¿Que sera de mi? Estaba tan preocupada por decirle lo que_

 _sentia que nunca pense lo que pasaria luego."_ -Seguia pensando.

 ** _"-Ahora solo depende de la reaccion de Roy._** -Le dijo Winry." Si, lo habia recordado.

 _ **-Riza...a decir verdad siempre me has gustado...Salgamos juntos.**_ - _Dijo Roy._

Ah no, no lo hizo, solo fue si Riza imaginandose cosas.

- **Que va, es totalmente imposible.** -Comentaba para ella misma mientras se giraba en su cama.- **Estoy asustada, tengo miedo...Seguro que dice** -Se imagino a Roy diciendo las palabras _"Que asco"_ y _"Ni en broma._ "- **¡De seguro dira algo de eso!** -Decia, estaba completamente inestable.- **Por el momento...intentare no quedarme a solas con el...** **Mientras no hable con el...no habra problema.** -Se esperanzaba mientras unas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

* * *

Habia amanacido y el celular de Riza vibraba.

- **¿Huh? ¿Que hora es?** -Se pregunto mientras se sentaba forzosamente en su cama.

Cogio el celular y atendio la llamada.

- **Buenos dias, soy Riza.** -Fueron sus palabras al celular.

- **¡¿BUENOS DIAS?! !¿ACABAS DE DESPERTARTE?!** -Grito la voz del otro lado del telefono, era tan fuerte que la ojiambar tuvo que alejar su cara del telefono.

Era Winry, y tanto ella como Gracia, Edward, y los demas de la clase estaban en un autobus...a excepcion de ella y Roy.

- **Te olvidaste que hoy era la excursion ¿Verdad?** -Pregunto la ojiazul.-¡Llevo llamandote una eternidad!-Grito.-El autobus al aeropuerto sale en 5 minutos.-Informo.

Riza tiro el celular y miro la hora en su despertador.

- **¡QUE TARDE!** -Grito mientras se preparaba y salia corriendo de su casa.

En el porton del colegio le esparaba Bradley-sensei.

- **¡Disculpe señor, me quede dormida!** -Grito ella a su profesor al porfin llegar al colegio, llevaba dos maletas.

- **¿No habia nadie para despertarte?** -Pregunto Bradley.

- **¡Todos los que estaban en la casa se quedaron dormidos!** -Se excuso Riza con la respiracion aun dificultosa.

- **Se los pido a los dos, no se pongan a montar una escena comica en un momento asi.** -Dijo el desprocupado profesor mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- **¿A los dos?** -Pregunto Riza levantando la mirada.

- **¡Lo siento!** -Se escucho una voz detras de ella.- **¡Llego tar...** -Dijo Roy.

Riza se volteo a ver a su querido sempai con cara de "Ahora no por favor"

- **Vamos, en marcha.** -Dijo Bradley caminando hacia el autobus.

 _ **Riza narra:** Estaba planeando no quedarme a solas con Roy por el momento..._

* * *

El avion habia salido, y los dos alumnos estaban en el aeropuerto mientras Bradley se fijaba en el tablero de vuelos.

- **Llegamos tarde, yo me are cargo de los billetes ustedes esperen aqui...Par de idiotas.** -Dijo el despreocupado profesor.

- **¡¿QUE?!** -Pregunto una alterada Riza.

- **Lo siento.** -Dijo un ROy sin emociones.

- _"E-esto pinta mal!"_ -Penso una desesperada militar.- **¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!** -Le gritaba al jodido profesor :v

De mala cara se volteo solo para ver al pelinegro sentado en una de las bancas.

- **Sientate**.-Dijo Roy casi como si fuese una orden.

Riza ignoro las palabras de su amigo.

- **¡Que te sientes!** -Insistio el.

A puro robot Riza se sento a un asiento de distancia.

- _"Esto va mal...Tengo que actuar como siempre..."_ -Penso en un estado de nerviosismo impresionante.- **¿¡C-como pudiste quedarte dormido un dia tan importante, imbecil!?** -Pregunto una muy fingida y nerviosa Riza.

- **¡Pues igual que tu!** -Contraataco Roy con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

- **Ah, ya...** -Dijo Riza mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Riza se puso aun mas nerviosa cuando vio que el mujeriego le dirigio una mirada seria.

- **¿Q-que pasa?** -Pregunto Riza sudando a chorros.

- **..Pues...Para serte sincero.** -Roy no pudo terminar su frase debido a que la chica se habia volteado y tapado las orejas mientras gritaba la palabra _"No."_

- **¡Aun no he dicho nada!** -Grito Roy.

- **¡No! ¡No! ¡No digas nada!** -Gritaba Riza mientras se sacudia.

- **¡Llevas tanto tiempo llamandome idiota que ya me empiezo a enfadar! ¡Escuchame!** -Gritaba Roy.- **...Por favor...** -Pidio.

Riza se decidio a destaparse las orejas, voltearse y mirar a su amigo, con miedo, pero se decidio.

- **¿De verdad te gusto?** -Pregunto Roy.

El pelinegro escucho un grito, y luego vio a su compañera levantarse de la nada.

- **¡Preguntarmelo tan directamente es malo para mi corazon!** -Grito Riza.

- **¿Hay alguna otra forma de preguntarlo?** -Pregunto Roy con cara de ¬¬.

- **¡Pues deberia**!-Exclamo Riza.

- **Pues que yo sepa, no la hay.** -Respondio Roy con la misma cara de ¬¬.- **Escuchame y responde claramente.** -Pidio aun con toda esa seriedad.

Riza se sento en el suelo, abrazo sus rodillas y se digno a responder.

- **Al pesar de lo mucho que me he esforzado para declararme, tu me ignoraste.** -Dijo en un tono triste.- **¿Por que debes hacerme revivir esta escena en el aeropuerto...justo en el dia de la excursion?** -Pregunto al borde del llanto.

- **Por eso...yo creo que...lo siento.** -Dijo Roy poniendo su mano por su frente.

- **Si de disculparse se tratara, no habrian policias en este mundo.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¡Queria habertelo dicho antes pero siempre te me escurrias!** -Se quejo Roy sacando su mano de su frente para ver la espalda de su amiga.

- **¡¿Como que me escurria?! ¡Lo dices como si fuese una gelatina!** -Grito Riza volteandose a ver a Roy.

- **¡¿Te das cuenta de que no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que te dije?!** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Entonces...** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿No pudiste haberlo dicho de una forma mas facil de entender?** -Pregunto Roy.

Riza recordo su declaracion en su cumpleaños.

- **¡Te lo dije de una forma muy sencilla! ¡Directo y en la cara!** -Respondio mientras se ponia de pies y miraba a su amigo.

- **Ah...claro.** -Dijo Roy poniendose una mano en el cuello.

La rubia se sento de neuvo, se cruzo de brazos y volteo hacia otro lado dandole la espalda a el.

- **...Dame tiempo...Me lo pensare...** -Dijo Roy.

- **¿P-pensarlo?** -Pregunto Riza ya un poco mas calmada.

- **¿Que? Fuiste tu quien queria que me lo pensara en un principio.** -Dijo Roy mirando el suelo.

Riza imito a su amigo mirando el piso, para luego mirarlo a el y pronunciar las palabras _**"Es cierto".**_

- **Pero...oirte diciendo eso tan seriamente me aterra.** -Comento la rubia.

- **¿Que sucede, Royai?** -Pregunto Bradley al volver y ver que ambos estaban mirando el suelo con una mirada perdida.

El profesor consiguio llamar la atencion del duo.

- **Estoy sorprendido...¿Se arrepienten de haber llegado tarde?** -Pregunto Bradley.

- **S-si...** -Dijo una deprimida Riza.

- **Supongo.** -Dijo Roy mirando hacia otro lado.

* * *

- **¡Llegaron los tardones!** -Grito un alumno señalando al duo y al profesor, quienes llegaban corriendo a la terminal.

- **Riza...¿Que te paso? Me tenias preocupado...** -Dijo Fuery.

- **Que sospechoso...** -Dijo un alumno.- **Quizas estuvieron juntos hasta en la mañana.** -Bromeo.

Riza, quien estaba recuperando aire se levanto de golpe con una mirada nerviosa y un sonrojo leve, cosa que su amigo el mujeriego noto.

- **De eso nada.** -Dijo el empezando a caminar, iba directo hacia Edward.

- **Riza, aqui estas, me tenias preocupad...** -Comentaba Winry, puesto que no pudo terminar la oracion.

- **¡Es sufiente! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Quiero ir a casa!** -Grito Riza abrazando a su amiga.

Estaban en el autobus terminando de dirgirse a su destino, Bradley iba cantando un karaoke, mientras que las dos rubias iban sentadas juntas.

- **El viaje en avion fue eterno...Y Roy estaba sentado al aldo mio...Me costaba solo respirar!** -Se quejaba Riza, se estaba desahogando.

- **¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?** -Pregunto Winry mientras comia unas papas fritas.

- **Esto va mal.** -Dijo Riza cubriendose la cara. Por dios, ¿Que esa era su unica frase?- **Tengo que pensar en una forma de rechazarle antes de que el lo haga conmigo.** -Decia

al borde del llanto...otra vez...

- **¿Rechazarlo? Pero...No sabes si lo hara o no**.-Comento Winry mirando a su amiga.

- **¡Claro que lo se!** -Grito Riza destapandose la cara y con unas lagrimas asomadas.

 ** _"-No esperes conseguir novio en la vida, tanque militar.-"_** Recordo Riza las palabras de Roy en la playa. _**"¿No somos el Royai?"**_ Pregunto Roy en ese restaurante de comida rapida. _**"¿Que? No te entiendo."**_ Si...asi de pesimista era nuestras querida Riza.

- **Para Roy solo soy una compañera humoristica...** -Dijo ella apoyando su cabeza por la ventana, en reflejo se veia claramente como empezaba a derramar unas lagrimas.

- **Riza...Pero ahora que se lo has dicho ya no eres parte del Royai ¿No es asi?** -Pregunto Winry cerrando los ojos.

La ojiazul logro levantar un poco mas el animo de su amiga y tambien de paso llamar su atencion.

- **Asi que almenos ya conseguiste dejar de ser su compañera humoristica.** -Dijo Winry con una sonrisa invitandole sus papas fritas.

- **Si, supongo.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo y tomando las papas.- **Winry...¿Que me pasara ahora?** -Pregunto mientras se comia las papas.

- **Eso depende de la reaccion de Roy.** -Respondio Winry con un tono consolador.

El rostro de Riza cambio a una de mal genio.

- **¡NOOO! ¡QUIERO IRME A CASA!** -Grito llamando la atencion de todos en el autobus.

- **Tranquilizate Riza.** -Dijo Winry abrazando a su amiga.

- **Riza esta muy nerviosa.** -Dijo Edward en un tono serio sentandose al lado de Roy, quien estaba unos asientos mas atras.

- **Me voy a dormir.** -Dijo Roy volteandose hacia la ventana, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos y le creaba una sombra especial a su rostro.

- **¿Aun despues de haber dormido tanto que llegaste tarde?** -Pregunto Edward...si...habia dado en el clavo.

- **No he podido dormir gran cosa.** -Dijo un cortante Roy.

- **¿Eso es porque estas pensando en Riza?** -Pregunto Edward.

- **Cállate, no hagas que te pegue, idiota**.-Respondio Roy.

- **A-alguien t-tan te-temible no pu-ede ser Roy.** -Dijo Edward tapandose la cara con las manos y aguantandose la carcajada.-Bueno **¿Y en que piensas?** -Pregunto.

El pobre rubio habia sido ignorado por su amigo.

* * *

Habian llegado al lugar de excursion, y todos habian bajado del autobus...bueno...casi todos...

- **Bien, pueden explorar toda esta zona, pero recuerden llegar a hora.** -Dijo Bradley.

- **Profesor, los tardones no despiertan.** -Dijo Winry acompañada por Edward.

- **¡Despierta a esos idiotas!** -Dijo Bradley con un tic de enoja.

- **Es que no se han despertado ni metiendoles comida en la boca.** -Dijo Edward.

- **¡¿Que les pasara a esos dos?!** -Pregunto Bradley.

- **Que se le va hacer...** -Comento Winry.

- **Llamenlos al celular y quedense con ellos para mas tarde.** -Dijo Bradley.

En el autobus estaba Riza en su asiento, dormida y con la boca llena de galletitas, mas atras estaba Roy, tambien dormido, y con una barra de chocolate entera en la boca.

 _- **Riza...No puedo salir con un tanque militar como tu.** -Dijo Roy en los sueños de Riza._

 _- **A partir de ahora, saldre con un cangrejo.** -Dijo Roy con un cangrejo en la mano, tambien en el sueño de Riza._

 _- **Una oveja! Me casare con ella.** -Dijo Roy, obviamente, en el sueño de Riza._

- **¡ESPERA!** -Grito Riza parandose de golpe, ocasinando que Roy se golpee la cabeza por el borde del asiento.

Riza se volteo y escupio todas las galletitas.-¿Pero que...?-Se pregunto.

- **Agvsftsyvbgsyudjkhbns.** -Dijo Roy, para luego sacarse la barra de chocolate de la boca.-¿Que esta pasando?-Pregunto mirando el chocolate.

- **¿Donde estan todos?** -Preguntaron al unisono.

A ambos les habia tocado ir juntos a buscar a los demas.

- **Porque...¿Por que esto termino asi?** -Pregunto Riza con cara agonizante, mientras Roy trataba de comunicarse con Ed por el celular.

- **¿Un vaso? ¿Que?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Te lo dije, estamos en el Mercadillo de Artesania del Canal de Otaru.** -Decia Edward del otro lado de la linea.

- **¡¿DONDE ESTA ESO?! ¡NOSE DE QUE ME HABLAS!** -Grito Roy.

El _"Alquimista de Acero"_ y su _"mecanica"_ seguian mirando las artesanias.

- **Vale, entonces debemos seguir el Canal de Otaru.** -Dijo Roy frente a un mapa mientras colgaba.

- **¿Que dijo Edward?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Dijeron que llegaran pronto, que los encontraremos si nos quedamos aqui.** -Dijo Roy.

Roy se paro en la baranda del puente mientras abria y cerraba la tapa de su celular y miraba el agua.

- _"Esto es muy extraño...¿A que te refieres con que di un paso adelante?"_ -Se preguntaba Riza en la mente.- _"Mas bien di un paso atras...de haber sabido que pasaria esto_

 _no se lo hubiera dicho..."_ -Seguia lamentandose.

- **¡Eso queda de maravilla!** -Grito un alumno llamando la atencion del duo.

Habia un señor estirando de algo que parecia ser una carrosa de dos ruedas, y sobre ella estaban dos señoras.

- **Queda muy bien con este lugar...quiero subir a uno...** -Comento otro chico.

- **¿Bromeas? Es muy vergonzoso y turistico.** -Dijo otro.

Mientras tanto, Riza y Roy se quedaron mirando el carrito.

- **Me pregunto como les ira...** -Decia Edward.

- **Espero que Riza y Roy esten bien...** -Deseaba Winry.

- **Ah, los encontre.** -Dijo Edward apuntando hacia un lugar _**"X"**_ , ocasionando que su novia mire hacia esa direccion.

Ahi estaban Riza y Roy en un carrito, paseandose, con cara de **_"=w="_.**..Como si fuese el paraiso.

Edwin se quedo viendolos con acara de **_"Wtf..."_**

Gracia y Maes se encontraban por ahi hablando hasta que la chica escucho su nombre, el chico por su parte tambien.

Eran Riza y Roy, quienes les gritaban desde el carrito, les saludaba, felices de la vida.

Luego del paseo, el señor les dejo bajar.

- **Aqui tienen, tengan cuidado.** -Dijo el señor mientras ponia una banca.

- **¡Muchas gracias!** -Decia el duo al unisono mientras bajaban del carrito.

- **¿Que hacen?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **Ese carrito ha sido la leche!** -Grito Riza.

- **¡Fue impresionante**!-Dijo Roy.

- **¡Fue divertido!** -Comento la - **¡Incluso nos puso algo para bajarnos mejor!** -Grito.

- **Nos dijo "¿Que tal si los llamo Suke-san y Kaku-san?"** -Dijo Roy igual de maravillado.

 _( **Pd** : En el dorama "Mito Komon" Suke y Kaku son dos criados que sirven a Mito Komon)_

La conversacion animada se alargo por un ratito, mientras que la otra pareja estaba con una pokerface.

 **-Chicos..¿Pueden ser que por fin se lleven bien?** -Pregunto Winry de forma alegre.

Un incomodisimo momento se formo entre Roy y Riza...si...se cago el momento por decirlo asi.

- _"Se me habia olvidado por completo esta extraña sensacion."_ -Penso Riza.

- **Estoy sediento, ire a comprar algo.** -Dijo Roy llendose del lugar.

- _"Quizas no deberia haberme declarado..."_ -Penso Riza.

Paso un tiempo desde que se fue.

 **-Roy es muy lento...** -Comento Winry.

- **Me pregunto si seguira perdido en sus pensamientos...** -Dijo Edward.

Riza recordo cuando el dijo "Me lo pensare".

- **¿Y si vamos de compras un ratito?** -Pregunto Winry a Edward.

 **-Ire a buscarle.** -Dijo Riza corriendo hacia donde fue Roy.

- _"Si me doy prisa, llegare a tiempo, le dire que haga como si no paso nada."_ -Decia Riza corriendo lo mas rapido que podia.

* * *

Despues de buscar un buen tiempo, encontro a Roy en una tienda agarrando una lata.

- **¿Que haces?** -Pregunto Riza con una pokerface.

- **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Encontre el curry del oso que me pidio una amigo.** -Dijo Roy mostrandole una lata.

- _"...Hagamos como si no hubiese pasado nada...si no hubiera pasado nada..."_ -Penso Riza recordando cada momento con el.

- **Me pediste que me lo pensara.** -Dijo Roy sacandola de sus pensamientos.- **Y pense en eso muchisimo...** -Completo su frase mientras giraba la lata.

- **¿El que?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Si me preguntas si me gustas o no...Diria que me gustas...Eres la unica persona con la que me puedo emocionar y hacer locuras...Pero fuimos un duo comico durante mucho tiempo...No creo que pueda verte como mi novia tan repentinamente...Asi que...** ******...** -Si, esas dos ultimas palabras fueron censuradas.

Y dos gotas de agua cayeron al lago.

- **Eso ya lo sabia.-** Dijo Riza apretando los puños.- **De todas formas no tiene importancia ¿A que viene esa cara tan seria? Es desagradable.** -Dijo riendo dandole un golpe leve a su amigo en la cabeza.

- **Desagradable?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **Olvidalo, no importa, hagamos como si no paso nada...Vine a decirte eso, seguiremos siendo el Royai.** -Dijo Riza.- **Ire con los demas, adios.** -Dijo aparentando se rmuy feliz y llendose de ahi.

- **Espera...Riza...** -Dijo Roy.

* * *

- _"Sabia desde un principio que no saldria bien..."_ -Pensaba Riza mientras corria hacia sus amigos.

- **¡He vuelto!** -Grito Mientras saludaba a Winry y a Ed.

- **¿Y Roy?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **¿Roy? Pues Roy esta...Roy...Curry del Oso...** -Decia con la voz totalmente entrecortada.- **Roy...** -De la anda unas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos.

- **¿Roy es un Curry del oso?** -Pregunto Edward.

- **¿A que te refieres?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **No...Oso...Curry del Oso...** -Decia Riza mientras seguia llorando.

- **A ver, ¿Que es eso del Curry del oso? ¿Que ha sucedido?** -Pregunto Winry.

Riza finalmente desvanecio esa sonrisa tan fingida, no veia bien, todo era borroso...asi que cerro los ojos y con la manga de su uniforme se secaba inutilmente las

lagrimas.

- _"Al habermelo a la cara...aun me sigue doliendo."_ -Penso.- **...Curry del oso...** -Dijo.

- **¿A que te refieres con eso?** -Pregunto Winry.

Roy estaba recostado por una columna, justo detras de Riza, pero nadie lo vio, bajo la cabeza y el flequillo nuevamente le tapaba los ojos.

- **Oso...** -Seguia diciendo Riza.

- **En serio ¿Quien eres? ¿Una comerciante del Curry del oso?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **Por alguna razon...Me apetece comer Curry del Oso.** -Dijo Edward.

- **Callate.** -Dijo Winry.

Roy apreto los puños, tambien el puño en el que sostenia la bolsa de compras, dio mediavuelta y se largo de ahi.

 _ **Riza Narra:** Riza Hawkeye...Con el corazon roto..._

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaa, perdonenme por mi ausencia es que ahora se me da por dibujar .-. xDD Pero como prometi, no dejare de subir este fic, aunque me tarde años, igual lo subire**

 **hasta el final ¿YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? ¿Que les parecio? ewe Se esta prendiendo esta wea xddd**

 **En fin, nos vemos en otro capitulo,**

 **Soy Milenna Caceres**

 **Nos vemoooss ^^**


	10. Vuelta de la muerte, mi futuro novio

Si tan solo todo fuera alreves, si tan solo fuera Riza la que buscaba a los chicos, con un corazon seco, y apareciera Roy, de militar, y le hiciera olvidar todos sus dolores ofreciendole su amor, si tan solo...hubiera sido asi...Como si fuese un manga shoujo, que la hubiera encontrado sentada en las escaleras del instituto, llorando, si la hubiera consolado, si la hubiera invitado a hacer cosas con el, a comer, a salir, y finalmente, a ser novios, para luego de unos meses, tal vez años, pedirle matrimonio y formar una familia, pero no, eso no era real, era una simple fantasia, un simple sueño...Un sueño muerto, pero tal vez en una realidad en un universo alterno, o tal vez aun un sueño que puede volverse realidad en esta dimension. Estaban cenando, ese mismo dia de la excursion, Riza mantenia los palitos sujetando un pedazo de carne, que acabo por caer en su plato con arroz, estaba con una cara de odio.

- _"Que es bajito."_ -Penso con una cara de impaciencia.

- **¡AUUUUUCH!** -Se escucho desde el otro lado de la sala.- **LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, ME RINDOOOOOO!** -Gritaba Roy, estaba en el suelo, con Winry sobre su espalda estirandole del cabello, se podria decir que de una le dejaba calvo, y sentado es sus piernas, estaba Edward haciendole cosquillas en los pies.

- **¡CALLATE!** -Grito Winry con ira para luego pegarle la cabeza al piso.- **Mira ahi, Riza esta tan impactada que se puede ver el blanco de sus ojos.** -Dijo con enojo mientras apuntaba a donde estaba su amiga, quien miraba al cielo razo, perdida, parecia un fantasma, se podria apreciar un aura azul de tristeza rodeandola.- **¡¿Que haras al respecto!?** -Pregunto.

 **-¿Que que voy a hacer?** -Pregunto Roy al borde del llanto, por el dolor que le dejo Winry en su cuero cabelludo.

 **-Pobre Riza.-** Dijo Edward soltandole el pie.

- **¡¿No eres tu el que dijo que le dijera en que estaba pensando?!** -Pregunto Roy con un tic de enojo.

- **Pero aun asi..**.-Respondio Ed.

- **¡Eso! ¡Eres cruel!** -Grito Winry, para luego pegar al piso con su puño.- **¿Que es lo que no te gusta de Riza?** -Pregunto.

- **Ya les dije, no es que no me guste.** -Dijo Roy.

- **¡ENTONCES!** -Grito Winry, mas bien era una orden.

- **Es que...pues...** -Dijo Roy con un leve sonrojo.

Winry y Edward lo miraban con tal atencion que parecia que sus ojos saldrian de sus cuencas.

- **Por ejemplo.-** Dijo Roy agarrando un platito con rabano.- **¿Si les dijera que este rabano encurtido ahora es un cangrejo de verdad pensarian _"Si, es cierto"?_** -Se justifico.

 **-¡IDIOTA!** -Gritaron Win y Ed mientras ambos ponian una mano en la cara de Roy provocando que el caiga hacia detras.

- **¡AUCH!** -Grito Roy.

- **¡No digas cosas incomprensibles!** -Dijo Edward.

- **¡Que no! ¡Solo era un ejemplo!** -Grito Roy, pues ambos le estaban dando un madrazo al pobre.

- **¡No compares a Riza con un rabano encurtido!** -Grito Winry.

Hawkeye, quien estaba viendolos a lo lejos, solo suspiro al escuchar de lo que estaban hablando.

* * *

Winry y Riza iban camino a su habitacion, pues estaban dividos, las chicas por un lado, y los chicos por otro, se escuchaban comentarios acerca de la comida y esas cosas por los alumnos, sin embargo la ojiazul, quien estaba tomando de la mano a su amiga, solo se estaba preocupando por ella, por su estado de animo, por el amor que Riza sentia, que por el momento no era correspondido.

- **¿Riza?** -Se escucho una voz por detras de ambas.

Primero volteo una Winry toda encabronada, y luego volteo Riza, con una mirada pacifica.

- **¿Que quieres?** -Pregunto la militar.

- **Um...** -Dudo Roy.

- **¡¿Que demonios quieres?! ¿Tienes algo que decirle a esta chica?** -Pregunto Winry.

- **Pues...** -Seguia dudando Roy.

- **Winry, para el carro.** -Dijo Edward llamando a su novia.- **Me ha dicho que quiere que le dejemos un rato a solas con Riza, durante el tiempo libre que tendremos pasado** **mañana.** -Susurro para que solo la ojiazul pueda escucharlo.

- **...Si los dejamos solos ahora seria una mala idea ¿No?** -Pregunto Winry mirando con preocupacion a su amiga.

- **...En serio, lo siento.** -Dijo Roy haciendo un puchero.

Riza sintio como todo tipo de rayos atentaban contra ella.

 _-_ ** _"¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!"_ ¿CUANTAS VECES VAS A DARME ESE GOLPE FATAL?** -Grito Riza con ira.

- **No me referia a eso, es que estoy preocupado.** -Dijo Roy mirando con cierto miedito.

- **¡No necesito tus preocupaciones!¡Solo me hace dar cuenta de que nada valio la pena! Total solo soy un rabano encurtido, no puedo ser un cangrejo.** -Dijo Riza con lagrimas en los ojos para luego ponerse de espaldas.

- **A ver, se que elegi un mal ejemplo pero...¿Escuchaste todo?** -Pregunto el pelinegro de la nada. - **Bueno, almenos pareces mas animada.** -Dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca y rascandose la cabeza.

- **¿Animada? ¿Como quieres que este mas animada?** -Pregunto Riza volteandose.

- **¡¿Que pasa?! ¿Diga lo que diga te enojaras?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **¡No digas nada! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¿No?** -Pregunto Riza aun con lagrimas.- **Haz como si no hubiera pasado nada.** -Ordeno con ese tono tan caracteristo de un militar.

 **-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, yo no tengo problemas.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Eso.** -Festejo Riza.- **Buen chico.-** Dijo acariandole el cabello como si fuese un perrito.

Roy la miro con cierto sonrojo, para luego hacer un puchero y mirar a otro lado.

- **¿Asi es como tratas a los chicos que te gustan?** -Pregunto.

Riza sintio como otros 500 rayos se sumaban al ataque.

- **¡¿Q-Que es lo que dices?!** -Pregunto Riza.

Y de nuevo empezaron a pelear, a gritarse entre ellos, aun sin importar que los demas los escuchen.

- **¿Que paso?** -Pregunto Edward.

- **Creo que ya estan como siempre.** -Dijo Winry.

Las chicas se preparaban para dormir, obviamente, separandose de los chicos, como decia el reglamento tanto del lugar como de la excursion, se escuchaban a las chicas deseandose las buenas noches, decir cosas como "Hablamos depsues de bañarme" Y esas cosas. Riza y Winry se dirigian a su habitacion.

- **Oye, Winry.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Que sucede?** -Preguntos su amiga.

 **-¿Te parece que volvimos a ser los mismos de antes?** -Pregunto Riza con preocupacion.

- **Si, me ha sorprendido mucho.** -Dijo Winry.

- **Esta bien, me alegro.** -Dijo Riza con tristeza.

- **Riza...** -Dijo Winry.

- **¿Lo has escuchado? Uno de los chicos de la clase 5 se le declaro a Hikari-Chan.-** Dijo una chica que pasaba por ahi.

Seguian hablando de como todos se declaraban su amor y terminaban juntos, Riza escuchaba con atencion, un aura de tristeza empezo a rodear a la militar, y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, se puso de cuatro a llorar.

- **Todo el mundo se la esta pasando genial.** -Dijo con depresion.- **Pero yo estoy hundida.** -Se lamento.

- **Riza.** -Dijo Winry poniendole una mano en su hombro y sonriendo con amabilidad.

- **Winry...-** Dijo Riza volteando a verla.

- **Rizaaaa.** -Dijo Fuery acercandose a ambas.

Riza solo se volteo a ver a su amigo de la infancia.

- **Soy super popular, las chicas no dejan de pedirme salir!** -Conto con emocion.

- **Oye.** -Dijo Winry, poniendose en frente de Riza.- **Los chicos no pueden estar en este piso a esta hora. Vete de una vez.** -Ordeno.

- **Pero...** -Trato de insistir Fuery.

- **¿Quieres pelea?** -Pregunto Winry, mostrandole el puño.

- **No hace falta ser tan agresiva.** -Suspiro Fuery para luego voltearse.

Mala decision, al voltearse se le abalanzaron las chicas, el solo siguio con su camino, claro, no las ignoraba, pero tampoco les hechaba tanta bola.

- **Riza.** -Dijo Winry poniendole la mano en el hombro, de nuevo.- **No tienes porque cortarte, si quieres llorar, llora cuanto quieras.** -Dijo en un tono bastante amable.

Hawkeye, al escuchar eso, abrazo a Winry empezando a llorar como si no hubiese un mañana.

- **Venga, venga, volvamos a nuestra habitacion.** -Dijo Winry para luego llevarla por detras, Riza se mantenia abrazandola, por el cuello, pero sin ahorcarla.

Riza trataba de dormirse, sin resultados positivos en eso.

- **Riza, ¿Que vas a hacer?** -Pregunto Winry en voz baja.

- **¿A que te refieres?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **¿Vas a rendirte ya con Roy?** -Si, Winry habia respondido con otra pregunta.

- **No es cuestion de rendirse o no, un rabano encurtido no puede ser un cangrejo ¿No?** -Se lamento Riza.

- **¿Aun le das vueltas a eso?-** Pregunto Winry.- **Ademas ¿Que haras con el tiempo libre de pasado mañana? Si no quieres ir con Roy podemos ir tu y yo.** -Se ofrecio.

- **No, ve con Ed.** -Dijo Riza tapandose la cara con la frazada.

- **Ya enserio, ¿Que haras?** -Pregunto Winry destapandole la cara.

- **Me buscare a alguien, tampoco es que me importe si voy o no con Roy.** -Respondio Riza.

 **-Pero...-** Trato de reclamar Winry.

- **Fui yo la que dijo que volveriamos a ser como antes.** -Dijo Riza.

- **Riza**.-Dijo Winry.

- **¿Si?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Lo siento.** -Dijo Winry.

- **¿Por que?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **Fui yo la que dijo que te declares, siento que todo es mi culpa.** -Explico Winry.

- **¿Que? ¿Que estas diciendo?** -Pregunto Riza sentandose en la cama.-Esto agradecida por eso.-Dijo Riza.

- **Riza...** -Dijo Winry para luego lanzarse encima de su amiga.

Obviamente, despertando a media habitacion, algunas curiosas, otras que simplemente se despertaron por el ruido.

- **Por dios, nos despertaste a todas.** -Dijo una chica.

- **¿Quieren jugar a algo?** -Pregunto otra.

- **¡Claro!** -Dijo Riza lanzandole su almohada a otra de sus compañeras.

Una guerrilla divertida se formo en esa habitacion, una atacaba, otra contraatacaba y otra se cubria, una cuidaba las espaldas a su amiga y la otra hacia una emboscada.

- _"Si me deprimo tendre a todos preocupados...al diablo con Roy, que mas da, a vivir el momento."_ -Penso Riza mientras se divertia en la pelea.

* * *

- **¡Buenos dias!** -Grito Riza al salir de la habitacion, al salir del edificio, con el uniforme del colegio puesto y con sus amigos esperandola afuera.

- **Buenos dias!** -Respondieron Roy, Fuery y Edward.

- **Buenos dias Edward!** -Grito Winry llendo a saludarlo.

- **¿Hasta cuando estaras adormilado, mujeriego?** -Pregunto Riza pegandole en la frente a Roy, quien se estaba refregando los ojos.

El pobre se quedo adolorido.

- **Mueve ese culo o te quedaras atras.** -Dijo una divertida Riza.

- **Seras...** -Dijo Roy corriendo hacia la rubia.

- _"Pos si, no quiero seguir sintiendome asi, hare como si no hubiese pasado nada y volvere a formar parte del Royai._ -Penso Riza mientras recorrian varios lugares.

Habian llegado al tiempo libre, un tiempito libre, el tiempo en el que podian hacer lo que quieran, asi que fueron en una tienda.

- **Compraremos algo para esta noche.** -Dijo Winry mientras recorria por la tienda con Edward.

Riza estaba viendo una revista, hasta que los pelos se le pusieron de punta.

- **Roy ¡ROY!** -Grito con cierta desesperacion.

- **¿Huh? ¿Que?** -Pregunto Roy desde el otro lado de la tienda.

 **-¡Mira esto! ¡Ahi sale Skrillex!** -Grito Riza señalando la revista.

Roy se hecho a correr hasta donde estaba Riza y miro la revista.

- **¡Es el de verdad!** -Dijo mientras agarraba el lado derecho de la revista y Riza el izquierdo.

- **Es una revista local que solo se vende aqui.** -Dijo Riza sonriendo.

- _ **"Despues de su concierto en Sapporo, se fue a Hakodate para unas breves vacaciones..."**_ -Se puso a leer el pelinegro.

- **¿Hokadote? ¿No ibamos ahi mañana?** -Pregunto Riza.- **Y tendremos tiempo libre...¡Quiero probar el helado que recomienda!** -Comentaba con ojos de estrellita.

- **¡Quiero que me hagan una foto en ese mismo sitio!** -Grito Roy con los mismos ojos de estrellitas.

- **Vayamos juntos mañana.** -Dijo Riza bajando un poco su lado de la revista.

- **Me gustaria ir...Si a ti no te importa estar conmigo.** -Dijo Roy mirandola con cierta preocupacion.

Riza lo miro con una gota de sudor en la frente, se volteo hacia otra parte y luego con dientes puntiagudos se volvio a voltear hacia Roy.

- **¡TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE PREOCUPARTE POR MI!** -Grito.

- **Por eso estoy tratando de que no me afecte tanto.** -Dijo Roy tomando otra revista y hojeandolo al azar.

- **Bueno...vayamos.** -Dijo Riza alzando una ceja.

- **¡Claro!** -Dijo Roy recuperando su sonrisa.

A Riza le habia alegrado el dia.

- **Mas te vale que hayas traido una camara.** -Dijo Roy sonriendo.

- **¡Cuenta conmigo!** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Y tu?** -Pregunto Roy.

Winry y Edward pasaron por ahi cerca, llevaban unas bolsas de papas fritas.

- **Parece que ya no hay que preocuparse.** -Supuso Edward mirando a Winry con una sonrisa.

- **Si, menos mal**.-Aclaro Winry mirando como el Royai se hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

- **Siiii ¡Tiempo libre!** -Grito Riza bajando del autobus con Roy.

 **-Fue una tortura.-** Comento Roy con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon.

- **¿Donde vamos primero?** **¿A la zona maritima?** -Pregunto Riza observando la revista, si, lo habia comprado.

- **¡Los mercadillos matutinos!** -Dijo Roy.- **Comamos el marisco que recomienda Sonny.** -Dijo.

- **¡¿Pero no acabas de desayurnar?!** -Pregunto Riza medio alzando la voz.-Para ser un mujeriego inviertes mas tiempo a la comida.-Comento.

- **¡¿QUE?!** -Pregunto un Roy algo enfadado.- **¡Pues bien! ¡Ire yo solo!** -Dijo.

- **Esta bien, ire contigo, pero tendras que compartirlo conmigo.** -Dijo Riza mirandolo, mirando esa sonrisa triunfadora que Roy tenia en la cara.

- **¡Bien! ¡En marcha!** -Dijo Roy cerrando el puño y sacando el pulgar.

Se hecharon a correr, recorrieron el mercadillo, comieron el marisco, con una cara de maravillados al estilo anime, subieron a un tranvia sacando la cabeza por la ventana como si fueran unos perritos, fueron a la zona maritima, subieron a una torre, vieron el paisaje desde los tipicos binoculares, subieron al mismo carrito de la vez anterior, fueron al lugar en donde Skrillex se habia sacado la foto, que era la baranda de un rio, donde Roy poso de la misma forma de Skrillex.

Riza empezo a asfixiarse de la risa con la camara en la mano.

- **Hazlo de una vez, que me da vergüenza.** -Dijo Roy. Pues toda la gente de ahi le estaba viendo.(x'''DDD)

No habia resultado, Riza seguia riendose.

- **Pues bien, posare normalmente.** -Dijo Roy poniendose de pie.

- **¡De eso nada! ¡Recuerda para que vinimos aqui!** -Dijo Riza calmandose de su risa.

- **¡Recuerda que ahora vas tu!** -Dijo Roy, estaba tan rojo que se podria freir un huevo en su cara.

Se arrodillo en el piso, tal como Skrillex se habia puesto, Riza se saco la foto y empezo a reirse.

 _-"Sigue gustandome, maldita sea, pero si le digo que me gusta, la situacion se torcera."_ -Pensaba.

* * *

Estaban de regreso al punto de encuentro, ambos estaban tomando un helado.

- _"Me basta con poder estar asi."_ -Penso Riza mientras tomaba su helado.

Estaban subiendo la escalera, arriba estaba un grupo de chicas, de un instituto de esa zona.

- **¡Disculpa! ¿Podrias tomarnos una foto?** -Pregunto una de ellas acercandose a Roy con una camara.

 **-Claro.** -Dijo Roy tomando la cara.

- **¡Muchas gracias!-** Dijo la chica corriendo hacia sus amigas.

- **Ahorita se las tomo**.-Dijo Roy avanzando hacia ellas.

Riza iba detras de Roy, con los ojos entrecerrados, se podia decir que si la miradas mataran, la de ella hubiera acabado con esas chicas.

Roy quito la foto y le entrego la camara a la misma chica que se la pidio.

- **¡Gracias!** -Dijo la chica.

- **¿Eres del distrito de Kansai?** -Pregunto otra chica.

- **Ah, si.** -Respondio Roy.

- **Dime _"¡Dejate de bromas!"_** -Pidio la chica.

- **Dejate de bromas.** -Dijo Roy.

- **Ahhhhhhh ¡De verdad lo es!** -Dijo una de las chicas, pues eran 3 en total.

- **Oye, oye.** -Dijo otra de las chicas.

- **¿Si?** -Pregunto la otra.

- **Ahi hay algo.** -Dijo la chica señalando hacia Riza.

Las otras 2 miraron hacia Riza, y ahi estaba ella, posando como si fuese un monstruo y gruñendo como un leon. Las 3 chicas salieron corriendo.

- **¡Lo sentimos!** -Grito una.

- **Ese chico era una monada.** -Dijo Otra.

- **¿Quien es esa chica? ¿Es su novia?** -Pregunto la tercera.

Riza bajo los brazos y miro al piso.

- **Es verdad, nadie puede verme como su novia.** -Dijo en voz baja.

- **¡Riza!** -Dijo Roy corriendo hacia ella.

- **¿Que?** -Pregunto friamente.

- **Te toca hacerte una foto, Skrillex tambien se hizo una aqui.** -Dijo Roy.

- _"Si no puede verme como su novia, es absurdo enamorarse de el."_ -Penso Riza.

Ella solo suspiro.

- **¿Riza?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **¿Eh? La foto ¿No? Si, ahora es mi turno.** -Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Luego de tomarse la foto, iban caminando por ahi.

- **Ya va siendo hora de volver.** -Dijo Roy mirando su reloj de muñeca.

 **-Si.-** Dijo Riza metiendo su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco, miro con cara de panico y empezo a buscar mas, hasta que...

- **¿Que paso?** -Pregunto Roy.

Riza metio mas su mano en el bolsillo solo para ver como este atravesaba el saco.

- **¡Perdi mi billetera!** -Dijo con cara de panico.

- **¡¿Como es?!** -Pregunto Roy.

- **E-es roja, redonda, y tiene la foto de un conejito.-** Dijo Riza con una apariencia de fantasma.

- **¿La perdiste cuando nos hicimos esa foto?** -Pregunto Roy.- **¡Vamos!** -Dijo Roy corriendo de donde habian venido.

Buscaron en la escalera, por donde pasaron con el carrito, se hacia mas y mas tarde, iba oscureciendo, pero Roy, epsecificamente Roy, seguia buscando, se enferraba en encontrarlo.

- **Han dicho que no la entrego nadie.** -Dijo Roy saliendo de la comisaria, era ya de noche.- **Bueno, busquemos de nuevo por todos los lugares donde estuvimos hoy.** -Dijo con una sonrisa.

- **Dejalo. No la encontroramos.** -Dijo Riza mirandolo con cierta preocupacion.- **Ademas solo llevaba unos 1000 yenes.** -Explico.

- **¡¿1000 yenes?!-** Pregunto Roy volteandose hacia ella.- **¡¿Sabes todo lo que puedes comprar con eso?!** -Pregunto con cierto enfado para luego volver a correr.

- **Pero ya es hora de la reunion.** -Dijo Riza.- **Si volvemos tarde saldran mas rumores.** -Se quejo.

- **¡Pues que digan lo que quieran!** -Dijo Roy.

Riza sintio como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

- **Si tienes tiempo para decir tonterias ayudame a buscar.** -Dijo un decidido Roy.

- _"Roy..."_ -Penso Riza.

- **Bien, yo buscare por ahi y tu por alla.** -Dijo Roy señalando los dos lugares.

Roy se callo cuando vio a Riza acercarse a el, llorando.

- **¿Q-Que te pasa? ¿Tanto te gusta esa billetera?** -Pregunto Roy algo nervioso.

- **¡No es eso, tonto!** -Dijo Riza.

- **No soy tonto ¡Solo intento ayudarte!** -Dijo Roy.

- **¡Callate!** -Grito Riza.- **¿Por que eres asi?** -Pregunto entre sollozos.- _"Justo cuando decidi rendirme de una vez, es muy dificil, porque te portas tan bien conmigo."-_ Penso.

Roy miro un costado de Riza, abrio bien los ojos y empezo a pegarle el brazo.

- **¡Me haces daño! ¿Por que haces eso?** -Pregunto Riza aun llorando.

- **S.-** Dijo Roy inflando las mejillas y aputando hacia un lugar.

- **¿S?** -Pregunto Riza para luego voltearse y quedar boquiabierta.

- **S...** -Intento decir de nuevo Roy.

- **S...** -Repitio Riza, al cual como un tartamudo.

- **¡SKRILLEX!** -Gritaron ambos al unisono.

Sonny volteo hacia ellos, quienes entraron en panico, pero luego Sonny hizo una señal de cuernos con la mano derecha, un fondo de flores se formo atras de el y el sonrio, Roy y Riza le correspondieron la señal con una cara de maravilla y el fondo de flores tambien se formaba detras de ellos.

- **O-oye, dile algo.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Y yo por que?** -Pregunto Roy.

Quedaron unos segundos ahi peleando por quien le diria algo. Hasta que Riza vio que Sonny tenia su billetera, se echo a correr hacia donde estaba el, con su espoda y su hijo.

- **Mi billeteeeeraaaaaa!** -Grito Riza llendo hacia el.

- **¿Es tuyo?** -Pregunto Sonny pasandole la billetera.

- **Si, gracias.** -Dijo Riza tomando la billetera.

- **¿Estan en una excursion del instituto?-** Pregunto Sonny.

- **¡Si!** -Dijeron Roy Y y Riza.

- **Maldicion ¡LA HORA DE REUNION!** -Grito Roy.

- **Si quieren los llevamos.** -Dijo la esposa de Sonny.

- **Si, mi papa iba a coger un taxi para ir a la estacion de trenes.** -Dijo el hijo de Sonny.

- **Oye, chico, ayudame a encontrar un taxi.** -Dijo Sonny.

- **S-Si!** -Asintio Roy para luego ir con el a buscar un taxi.

Cuando medio se alejaron, Riza y la esposa de Sonny se quedaron a hablar.

- **Nosotros ibamos al mismo instituto, el se me declaro ahi, pero yo lo rechace, no salimos hasta mucho despues de terminar el colegio, despues nos casamos y el consiguio** **su exito en la musica.** -Narraba la esposa de Sonny.

- **Ya veo...Es una buena historia.** -Dijo Riza.-"Asi que...aun tengo oportunidad."-Penso.-Pues...parece que es temible, pero en realidad es buena persona.-Comento.

En ese momento llegaron los 3 chicos con el taxi, Riza y la esposa de Sonny subieron al taxi y volvieron al punto de encuentro. El punto de encuentro era una zona alta, con una baranda y una vista hermosa de la ciudad, Riza y Roy se apoyaron por la baranda y miraron por un buen tiempo el paisaje de la ciudad, todas esas luces que formaban un collage hermoso.

- _"No hace falta que me obligue a mi misma a abandonar, puedo seguir, puedo intentarlo muchas veces mas, y si puedo hacerlo, no saldre de la batalla."_ -Penso Riza.

- **Pude conocer a Skrillex, que felicidad.** -Dijo Roy sonriendo.

- **Roy.** -Dijo Riza.

- **¿Mmm?** -Pregunto Roy volteando a verla.

- **Lo siento, retirare lo de hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, porque me sigues gustando, quiero que lo tengas en mente.** -Dijo decidida.

- **...Ehh...Okay.** -Dijo Roy para ganarse un suspiro de alivio por parte de Riza.

Luego de suspirar Riza se recosto por la baranda mirando hacia abajo, lo unico que impedia que se caiga de cara era la baranda en si.

- **¿Que clase de respuesta inutil es esa?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando te dicen cosas tan repentinamente!** -Reclamo Roy.

- **Tengo que hacer porque te cuesta demasiado enterarte ¿No?** -Pregunto Riza.

- **¡¿QUE?! ¿NO ERES TU LA LENTA? ¿A QUIEN SE LE CAYO LA BILLETERA?** -Grito Roy.

 **-¡ESO ES OTRA COSA!** -Contraataco Riza.

- **¿QUE DICES?** -Pregunto Roy.

- **¡PUES ESO MISMO!** -Dijo Riza.

- **¡¿DE QUE VAS TU?!** -Gritaba Roy.

 _ **Riza narra:** Despues de muchos intentos, logre hacer que se arrepienta, pero claro, en esta parte de la historia, aun no les contare como._

* * *

 **Holaaaa uwu. Me estoy poniendo al dia, estos eran los ultimos 2 capitulos que me faltaban, ahora, me tardare en subir el capitulo 11 para a delante, de 26, son 26 capitulos en total, aun asi, gracias por el apoyo de Butterfly (No me se de memoria su nuevo nombre jeje)**

 **Soy Milenna Caceres,**

 **Nos vemoooos uwu**


End file.
